5 Summers and A Chance
by rainonmonday
Summary: AU. The story of Zoe and Wade during five summers and one final moment. / They meet at fourteen and they hate each other from that moment on. But with such passion, it's easy to understand why hate could become something else.
1. 1997: Part 1

**_1997: Part 1_**

The headphones covering her ears didn't allow her to hear anything else, not outside or in the cabin of the old Ford pickup truck. And it wasn't like she was deliberately trying to be rude but, what did he expect? Right then, she couldn't even muster the courage to look at him directly in the eye, despite knowing he glanced in her direction from time to time.

It hadn't been easy. Sure, in her school, her situation wasn't all that bad. Parents divorced all the time and gossip about infidelities was part of the everyday. In fact, Gigi's mother was already married for a third time and her dad was in the eye of the storm for being a sixty-something dating a model just a year older than his oldest child.

No, it wasn't _that_ bad. But she was fourteen. She had been the _normal_ girl and she liked the title even if it portrayed her as a bit boring. She certainly didn't like the new nicknames some people had reserved for her now.

She had no idea how they had found out but sooner or later they would have anyway.

Her father had. And since then he hadn't been able to look at her with the same eyes.

Six months ago, everything had made sense, once that nice gentleman with a Southern twang had showed up at her mother's penthouse, the one she got from divorcing her dad. _Dad_. Yeah. That word had lost its meaning for her after that day.

Harley was a very sweet man but she couldn't find it in her to think of him as a father. She already had one she loved – even if Ethan Hart couldn't find it in him to love her back after learning the secret of his ex-wife.

It seemed really unfair.

She couldn't blame things on Harley either because, when she grew tired of people talking behind her back or of her mother's looks of remorse, she asked to be sent away and he was the only one who welcomed her. Her father – no, _Ethan_ had practically abandoned her to be a superstar surgeon in Europe. Meanwhile, her mother tried to forget, and pretend things were fine. So Zoe decided to get to know this man at her side who lived in Bluebell, Alabama. She decided to get to know him so maybe she could learn a thing or two about herself.

Of course, when Gigi asked, she said she was spending the summer with her cousins in France. No way was she going to admit going to some cowtown in the middle of nowhere.

As soon as she saw the first houses and stores, she realized that this colorful little town was going to be hell. She wasn't cut out for this.

She pushed her headphones back.

"Welcome to Bluebell," Harley offered with a kind smile.

Zoe pulled a face. "This is it?" When she glanced his way, she noticed that his smile faltered a second. She was really, _really_ trying not to be rude. "I mean, I… is there something to do here?"

"I'm not familiar with what youth does these days to have fun but I reckon having a glass of Agnes' sweet tea is still quite popular for a hot day."

She had to smile at his lame attempt to be helpful. Honestly, she had no clue why she was asking _him_ if there was something to do around town. It was obvious he wouldn't have a clue.

"Oh, good, so it's not just me. It _is_ really hot today."

Harley chuckled and nodded. "Yes, we're just waiting for the heat wave to break." There was a hopeful spark in his eye when he turned his head to look at her. "We could share a glass of that sweet tea while you tell me about your trip. If you want."

Her own father – the one she grew up with – had done the same when she was little. He invited her to have ice cream and talk about her and school. It was a bonding experience, she assumed. Mothers tried to do the same while shopping.

She just wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm a bit tired," Zoe lied easily, shrugging a shoulder to add nonchalance to her words. "I could use a nap."

"Oh. Sure, sure," Harley replied, doing a pretty decent job at hiding his disappointment. "I have a few patients this afternoon, so we can have dinner together after that." She nodded, thankful that he wasn't pushing things. "I hope you like what I've done for your room. Emmeline helped me picking some things because she has a daughter. She's the practice's secretary, but you'll meet her soon."

After that Zoe tuned out, listening to random facts about the places they drove by. It wasn't like Bluebell was that big so she could get lost. She just kept nodding her head when the moment seemed right until they parked in front of a very well-kept Victorian cottage. She hadn't even realized how they had gotten there.

"There's… a phone here, right?" Zoe mumbled, noticing that there weren't neighbors really close. Actually, she wanted to ask if they had electricity there but she refrained herself from doing so.

Harley snickered. "Yes. I need one in case of emergency."

"It's just that I promised mom to call her when I got here."

He gave her a knowing look. Okay, so maybe he was perceptive enough to realize she was a bit judgmental and narrow-minded regarding the South. But as she would learn over and over again during summer, Harley was nice enough to not bring it up.

Seeing her room, with that floral duvet and the apricot walls, she knew Harley didn't know her. Well, it wasn't as if her _other_ father knew her taste so well, either. But this was depressing, despite the fluffy pillows and the canopy bed (that she did like). At least she had her own bathroom.

Before Harley left her alone in the house, he gave her a little tour, wrote down the practice's phone number in case of emergency and told her to feel _at home_. Once alone, she couldn't feel more out of place.

When she heard her mom's voice, she wanted to cry, to say it had been a mistake and she wanted to go back to New York. But then her mom said she was happy about her decision (happy of her being away?), that it was a good idea (to meet a stranger?), and Zoe was angry again.

There was no way she was going back. Her mom would have to beg her to do so. Her dad would have to love her again. No, she was not going back. She was punishing them for not caring.

…

She had cried herself to sleep. Maybe she wasn't tired thanks to the flight but _emotionally_ tired. She woke up and soon the only noises she could hear were the birds outside and the rustle of the trees. No, she hadn't been dreaming, she was now in Bluebell, Alabama.

Perhaps going out by herself, into a place she didn't know, wasn't the best idea but she was not only bored and alone, she wanted to forget how she felt. So she grabbed her tiny backpack and left.

Bluebell was like a town taken out of some magical story, where time had stopped. It didn't help her at all. She didn't feel welcomed when people stared at her and whispered behind her back. The thought of Harley suffering the same treatment crossed her mind briefly; maybe he understood how she felt.

She needed supplies for a night of self-pity. That's how she found herself in the Dixie Stop; it was the only convenience store in the whole town as far she knew. And she had been walking around for about an hour, tempted to go beyond the city limits.

She glowered at the last issue of Seventeen. It was as good as it would get, given that she didn't have her movies with her. At least things could be fixed with a pint of ice cream; that was for sure.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Zoe looked up, blinking a few times at the dark-skinned boy in the green apron at her side. He had a really friendly smile, as if nothing bad could ever happen to him. She couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hi. Um. Where's the ice cream?"

Again, the boy smiled a little brighter and led her to where the definitely limited variety of flavors was. She sighed. Just her luck.

"Thank you." Zoe dove in and picked a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough (because calories be damned).

"Are you eating all that by yourself?"

She glared at him. "Not like it's any of your business but yeah."

He chuckled. "I'm Lavon. Lavon Hayes."

"And I'm not sharing," Zoe shot back. After a beat they both laughed. It felt good. "Sorry. I'm Zoe."

"You're the new girl. Dr. Wilkes' daughter?" She knew Lavon wasn't saying it to hurt her but it stung. He seemed to notice, though. "Sorry. People around here love their gossip and… well, you're new. I'm sure in a few days something else will come up."

"I can't wait for that."

Lavon shrugged one shoulder which looked a bit awkward considering how much taller than her he was. "It'll go away. Maybe not as soon as you want but… eventually."

Zoe heaved a sigh, and opened her pint of ice cream. "So… can I get a spoon?"

…

"What are you wearing?"

George Tucker's eyes traveled down to study his outfit, wondering why his best friend would ask such dumb question. Well, his best friend wasn't the smartest kid he knew but still. "What?"

"Khakis? A polo shirt? What are you and what have you done to my friend?"

"Wade," George breathed out, rolling his eyes. "I just- I want to look good and my mom bought these for me. And Lemon likes it."

"Oh God." Wade pulled a face of disgust and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't know why I try to make you look good."

George narrowed his eyes. "I don't care because Lemon is going with me to Annabeth's party this weekend so you can say whatever you want. I have a girl and you don't."

"I don't want _a_ girl." Wade smirked, shaking his head. "Why would I when I can be with _any_ of them without wasting money or time?"

"Wow," George muttered. "You're every girl's dream guy." The sentence was charged with sarcasm but it didn't deter Wade.

"Not my problem you haven't properly _kissed_ a girl yet, Tucker." Wade cackled when George's cheeks turned bright red. He knew very well that George was _enamored_ with Lemon Breeland since before George himself knew it. It was meant to be; Golden Boy and Miss Perfection, even if she was a bit of a nightmare when you got in her way.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you," George mumbled before turning around, clearly done with the conversation they were having. He was not going to let Wade ridicule him for wanting to have a meaningful first kiss and a relationship. Plus, he had kissed a girl before. Sure, it was more like a peck but still.

"Come on!" Wade couldn't stop laughing as George walked away with his fists clenched. It was a shame he couldn't take a joke.

Shaking his head, Wade smiled to himself. He still had stuff to do, like buying some supplies for a family fishing trip; just his dad and his older brother, Jesse. He knew that was just an excuse so his mom could have a day to herself but she deserved it; she worked too hard keeping them in line.

He was a block away from the hardware store when he saw her for the first time. He could tell she wasn't from around just by the clothes she was wearing. The girls he knew, they all wore frilly dresses with flowers or pastel colored clothes while this girl was wearing a hot pink tee shirt and shortalls that showed her smooth legs.

It must have been the way he was looking at her because when he walked past her, she looked up at him. He didn't know why he felt embarrassed when they locked eyes or why he couldn't smirk like he always did. Perhaps it was because she looked miserable there, with a magazine on her lap and a pint of ice cream next to her on the bench in which she was sat.

But, you know, things were fine… until he _crashed_ against a mailbox.

Now his cheeks burned. All while she laughed at him, stomping on the little pride he had left after that scene.

It was all because of her stupid big brown eyes and the way she had been looking at him. Yeah. She had been leering at him, almost drooling. Not the other way around.

Wade ignored the pain on his knee and kept on walking, hoping and praying that no one else had seen him.

He could still hear her giggling as he turned around the corner.

…

The way Harley cared was very different from her parents. He didn't ground her for leaving the house and not letting him know. He didn't yell at her, either. But it was much worse because he lectured her, pointing out every single reason why he was _worried_ that she wasn't home when he returned.

"I don't mind if you want to meet people and have friends, Zoe. I'd just like to know you're fine."

It was hard to understand how this man, who barely knew her, could be so understanding, and show it without so many words. He completely understood her situation and it made her feel a bit guilty, knowing that she had been so ungrateful to him. But she couldn't bring herself to say a thing. She was a teenager. She still thought it was unfair.

At least he approved of Lavon as a new friend. And it wasn't like she brought it up willingly but it was the safest topic for her to talk about during dinner.

Apparently Lavon Hayes was a local football star who would be attending the University of Alabama with a full scholarship. That fact alone made him an outstanding citizen. Besides, he dated a girl named Ruby Jeffries, whose grandfather was some sort of war hero.

He also thought it was good that she was starting to make new friends, but he hoped she could make friends her age.

She didn't say a thing about not wanting to make new friends because she didn't really care. She already had friends in New York and didn't need any more of them.

…

Over the next couple of days, Zoe made a habit of accompanying Harley to the practice because it seemed more interesting to be there than to stay home watching TV.

Most of the time, she spent it playing solitary in the _new_ computer Emmeline barely used, since they still worked with a foolproof filing system. She also helped handing lollipops to little kids and checking on the supplies in the exam rooms.

She didn't really want to remember the embarrassing moment in which she found the condoms while looking for more cherry lollipops but Emmeline seemed to have a good laugh every time she remembered it.

During those days she met Brick Breeland, Harley's partner. He wasn't the nicest guy around but where Harley was too nice, Brick was too blunt. Actually, it reminded Zoe about her dad, Ethan. She also realized Brick was more competitive and a tad aggressive regarding medicine. Maybe that was why most children were Harley's patients.

That was also how she met Lemon, Brick's oldest daughter.

If Zoe wanted to describe Lemon, she would say she was a spoiled, daddy's girl. But of course, the same was said about her when she was younger.

Perhaps she was biased, but Lemon was just too sweet and too nice, and Zoe could see right through her mask every time that tall, skinny, blonde girl smiled at her. She was just like Gigi, pretending to be a good girl but it was _just_ pretending.

It was fair to say that Lemon liked her just as much as she liked her. Not at all. And Emmeline seemed to be the only one who noticed it but her advice for Zoe was to live her youth, to enjoy her summer and make friends because there was no other place in the world like Bluebell.

Zoe shot her a look that forced Emmeline to sigh.

"You are bored."

"Well, I wouldn't be if I were in New York," Zoe replied smartly.

Emmeline chuckled. "Yes, and why would that be? What would you be doing if you were in New York?"

Zoe opened her mouth to answer but she only closed it again. "I… well, it doesn't matter. I would be doing something interesting."

"Right," Mrs. H, as Zoe had gotten used to call Emmeline Hattenbarger, drawled.

Meanwhile, Brick was in his office dealing with Lemon and her latest tantrum.

It wasn't as if Zoe was eavesdropping but she could hear Lemon's shrill voice from her place behind the front desk.

"But Daddy! It's just a party at Annabeth's. You know her parents. Besides, I'm going with George and you know how he is. He's the most responsible young man in Bluebell," Lemon cried one more time, apparently trying to embarrass her father.

"He's still a fourteen-year-old boy, Lemonade." At least Brick tried not to sound angry. "Hormones aren't responsible."

"_Daddy!_" Lemon huffed. "You're ruining my life!"

Zoe snickered with Emmeline as they welcomed one of Hooper brothers who owned the lumber mill. Apparently he had suffered a little accident so while Emmeline helped the man, she sent Zoe to look for Brick because Harley was busy.

"Dr. Breeland?" Zoe called sheepishly as she poked her head inside his office, receiving Lemon's glare full force. "Um, there's an emergency and, uh, Dr. Wilkes is with a patient."

Brick heaved a sigh, almost grateful to have an excuse to leave Lemon. But his daughter wasn't happy.

"Daddy, you need to give me an answer!"

Brick dragged a hand over his face and suddenly he was looking at Zoe. She didn't like how he smiled. "Okay, Lemonade, I have an idea. You can go." Lemon was about to squeal when he added the second part of his answer. "But you have to take Zoe with you."

"What!" The two teenagers screeched at the same time but Brick was already with his new patient.

Lemon and Zoe shared a look of mutual hatred before Zoe rolled her eyes and stormed out of the office.

Of course Harley thought it was a great idea when Brick told him about it. Of course, because her life wasn't bad enough, now she had to pretend she was friends with Lemon.

…

George and Wade were joking as they walked down the street. They were in a very good mood but that wasn't strange in their case. They had always been the kind of boys who lived without a worry, enjoying fishing, football and summer. There were differences between them, and they were clear, but that didn't stop them from being friends.

"Look, if you need some alone time with Lemon, I know this great spot behind-"

"_Wade_," George whined, as his friend laughed. "I know, okay. You told me already."

"Just saying." Wade lifted his hands, even as he held a towel in one of those. "I'm trying to help."

"Well, don't. I have things under control."

"Yeah, right."

George glared at him. "This is my first real chance with her so you better not ruin this for me."

"I think I'll keep my hands busy with Carrie Swain, if you know what I mean." Wade waggled his brow suggestively, only earning himself a push from George. "Just let me know if you're using that make-out spot I told you about."

George chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure thing."

They were approaching the Breelands' house to pick up Lemon when Wade saw that brunette girl again, the one with the bambi eyes who had seen him making a fool of himself. He paled before grabbing George by the shoulder to stop him.

"Who's that?" Wade jutted his chin in Lemon's house's direction.

"Ah, that. She's Dr. Wilkes' daughter." George's eyebrows knitted together, giving Wade a strange look. "Haven't you heard the latest gossip?"

Wade frowned. "I'm not an old lady, Tucker."

"Well, anyway, she's coming with us because Lemon's dad wouldn't let her come otherwise."

_Dammit!_ Wade didn't think this was a very good thing for him, especially because the new girl stood out. And he kind of hoped to make a better second impression after his first one.

…

Zoe really hated Lemon Breeland. And it wasn't because she had technically forced her to go to a party and socialize with the _locals_ that were so beneath her intellect and fashion sense. No, it wasn't just that. To the list she had to add the swimsuit she was wearing under her clothes that only served to remind her that her chest wasn't as… _generous_ as some other girls'. And last but not least, Lemon Breeland had a boyfriend that was sweet, polite, smart and ridiculously cute that dressed really well to her standards.

George Tucker was perfect, just like Zoe's dream boyfriend would be.

Oh, and she had almost forgot about another reason to hate Lemon. She had introduced her to the clumsy boy who had tripped over the mailbox the first day she got to Bluebell, Wade Kinsella. He was beyond annoying with his jokes and his overconfidence, walking around with that smirk on his lips as if he owned the world.

Glaring at the way George held Lemon's hand, Zoe tried her best to keep herself from running away and go back to Harley's place. Why did girls like Lemon always get whatever they wanted?

Zoe decided to block her view with the paperback copy of a book she had taken from Harley's collection. Surely no one would bother the girl with a book while the rest was enjoying the music, the conversation, and the pool that made Annabeth's house such a great place for a party.

Suddenly, a very loud and obnoxious laughter interrupted Zoe's attempt to read the first line of the book. When she looked up, she saw a busty blonde in a yellow bikini laughing at something Wade had done or said, just a few feet away from her. At the same time, Zoe caught a glimpse of Lemon and George sneaking behind some old trees, obviously trying to have some privacy.

The party definitely sucked. But maybe this was her chance to leave without being noticed.

No such luck, though.

"Hey, you leaving already?" Wade got in her way.

She glared at him and his cocky smirk and the way his blond hair was dripping water.

"Maybe."

He shook his head at her curt reply. "I don't think it's a very good idea for you to wander around, being new and all."

The busty blonde at his side giggled.

"God forbids I run into a mailbox, right?" Wade's smirk faltered as she leaned forward to whisper, "I think I can take care of myself."

She sidestepped him but he grabbed her by the arm. At that she wanted to slap him. Where was that southern gentlemanliness she had heard about?

"Don't New York snots know how to have fun?"

"We do but we're more…" Zoe looked around her, noticing how they had attracted more attention now. "Sophisticated than this."

Oh, she had tried not to be rude for so long only to end up with more than twenty teenagers glaring at her at that moment, including Wade who only arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sophisticated?"

Zoe shrugged one shoulder, pretending not to care but feeling smaller than she was just by how people looked at her.

"I'll show you sophisticated," Wade said with a new kind of smile, small and mischievous, before he wrapped an arm around her as quickly as he could.

Zoe started screaming from the moment her feet stopped touching the ground and all the way to the edge of the pool as Wade carried her.

"Don't you dare!"

"What? Girls in New York don't like water?" Wade paused for enough time to look at her in the eye and add, "You need to wash the snootiness off you, Zoe. And I think I can help you with that."

For a moment, Zoe really hoped he'd ease her into the pool but instead, Wade threw her in like a bag of potatoes, not even caring that she still had her backpack on. When she managed to get her head out of the water, spluttering, she saw everyone around her laughing, and Wade smiling triumphantly.

"Jerk!" She shouted.

He only laughed.

So he wanted revenge? She was good at playing that game.

"You know what? I don't blame you for dropping me here." She decided to take a different approach, which clearly confused him and the rest of the group. "I know how clumsy you can be, tripping with mailboxes just because I look at you." That wiped the smile right off Wade's face. Oh, she had him. "Don't worry, I know a girl like me can make a boy _like you_ nervous. But I'm sorry, Wade." She finally made her way out of the pool, only to twist the knife in the wound a little deeper, standing in front of him. "I'm not interested."

But she soon learned that unlike other people, Wade was not going to go down without a fight. "Maybe you distract me and make me nervous because you're ugly. Maybe I had never seen a freak like you before. Or maybe, I felt pity for you, because I _know_ who my dad is."

* * *

**Hello. Well, as you can see I've decided to write a multi-chapter about how I think things could've been if Zoe had come to Bluebell during her teenage years. I know there are a few of this out there but I think this will be a little different.**

**This is AU so I won't follow the same timeline and things could be a little different from the show.  
**

**So, what did you think?  
**


	2. 1997: Part 2

**_1997: Part 2  
_**

As usual, Wade knew he had screwed up the moment he saw Zoe's eyes. He didn't know what it was about him that always drove him into trouble but his mother always told him it was his sharp tongue, because as easily as he could charm a person, he also could spit venom.

His stomach dropped when Zoe shoved him off her path and ran off while people stared at him.

Lemon and George were yelling at him as soon as they found out. And not even seeing George with lip gloss all over his face helped him to feel any better, even if it was hilarious to see Lemon all flustered while she screamed.

Part guilt and part anger led him to leave the party. He needed to stop getting those looks from people because he knew he had messed up with the new girl. He was an _ass_. He knew it so there was no need in people reminding him over and over again.

Now he needed to apologize, or maybe not apologize but just fix things. Zoe had been pretty mean too, trying to ruin his reputation, which was the only thing he had.

Walking down the road, thinking that Zoe had returned to Harley's place, Wade was glad he was alone and no one could see him sulking.

The problem with places like Bluebell was that there wasn't enough noise to cover up someone's crying. So his ears perked up, listening to some birds singing but then a sniffle and some leaves rustling. Quietly making his way towards the noise, he found her sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and trying to hide behind an old willow tree. How fitting. She looked beautiful there behind the curtain of willow branches.

A funny feeling settled at the pit of his stomach but he decided it was time for him to man-up and face his mistakes. He pushed the branches to the side and Zoe's blotchy eyes found him.

"Go away!" she cried weakly before resting her cheek on her knees, looking away from him. "Just leave me alone."

"Zoe, I-"

"Haven't you done enough?"

"You started it!" Wade shouted, ignoring how the wind was picking up.

It was the wrong thing to say by the way she glared at him, though.

"You threw me in the pool when I wasn't doing anything to you." She furiously wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "I just wanted to _leave_. I didn't want to make friends. I didn't want to be there!"

"But I was trying to be nice," Wade mumbled pathetically.

Zoe scoffed. "You're not the best at it. You can't even apologize."

"You wanted to embarrass me, why would I apologize?" He frowned, toeing a pebble.

"You don't get it, do you? You told everyone about my secret! You said it like it was a joke. You purposely _hurt_ me. You don't do that to the people you want to be nice to." She hiccupped, and then released a sob that made him purse his lips.

"_You_ don't get it. Everyone knows around here. Everyone knows about Dr. Wilkes' daughter and how you didn't know who he was. Yeah, there are some made-up stories but… the point is, I said what everyone else is saying behind your back. And I think you know it."

It wasn't an apology but it was the truth. She might have hated him for spelling it out for her but she just blinked at him with her shiny brown eyes that distracted him so much.

"Still," she muttered flatly.

In return, Wade huffed and crouched in front of her. "And what if I say it! What if everyone says it! You're going to be here like, two months? I'm here every day of every year and people talk about me and my family, saying we're poor or that my mom married a bum. What about hearing that you're stupid or that you're never going to be like your brother?" he spat angrily. "I can't get away but you do. So… screw them! Show me that you don't care, because it doesn't really matter."

Zoe's lips curved into a tiny smile before snorting a laugh. "You are _so_ stupid." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, you're right but you care about your reputation as a… _ladies man_."

He chuckled nervously, smirking as he scratched his neck. "That's because it's all I'm good at. And I'm not very _sophisticated_."

Zoe laughed. For the first time she really looked at him, at his blond hair and his dark green eyes. It was like looking into a deep forest; you could get lost in them. She had been so busy looking at George and his perfect style that she had completely ignored Wade's sun-kissed skin or his bright smile.

The spell was broken when rain started to pour down on them.

Wade guffawed when she shrieked.

"It's summer! Why is it raining?" Zoe jumped on her feet and ducked her head, trying not to get soaked.

"Welcome to Bluebell," Wade replied, not even bothering about covering himself.

…

Okay, so becoming friends with Wade, or sort of friends with him, had certainly turned Zoe's summer upside down. It wasn't just that first day after they left Annabeth's party and he walked her back to Harley's – not without making fun of her for complaining about her hair – or that he was the most annoying, crass, rude, hot, funny, and entertaining boy she had met (not only in Bluebell). No, Wade was not her idea of a southern gentleman, even if he did open doors for her like a reflex.

In a week, they had bickered about every little thing, driving her to the point of slamming doors when she got back to Harley's. But they had also laughed many more times and even bugged Lavon by mixing the fruit at the Dixie Stop.

Needless to say there wasn't much to do around Bluebell. And whatever there was, she thought Wade had done it. Probably twice.

And she couldn't have been happier with herself when Harley saw her with Wade looking miserable and soaked. He had looked half shocked and half amused. Well, unlike Lavon, Wade Kinsella wasn't known for being a _good_ boy.

"I'm going out!" Zoe shouted as she ran to the front door.

"Wait," Harley replied, making her stop dead on her tracks. "Where are you going and with who?"

"Um, I'm going _out_ with Wade."

Harley sighed, his eyes softening as he looked at his daughter. "Zoe, I'm not sure you should be spending so much time with just Wade-"

"I also hang out with Lavon and sometimes George. And I met Shelley." She heaved a sigh and wrinkled her nose. "Even Lemon sometimes."

She caught the sympathetic smile Harley gave her. She knew he wanted to say something, to warn her or lecture her or whatever but she really didn't care because after the two first weeks she spent being miserable, she had finally started to have fun.

Of course she still went every morning with Harley to the practice and he explained the basics about medicine to her. Like the time Mrs. H's sister let her watch some pictures of her ultrasound, Harley showed her where the baby was and how it was developing.

So yes, they bonded over that and it was fun and easier.

She still called him Harley, though.

"Just go," Harley said, motioning for her to leave. His reward was just a bright smile. Funny, but it was enough for him.

In a way, Zoe was sure her relationship with Harley had grown, and he was a good man but she was still unsure. She kept avoiding meaningful conversations or awkward topics – she almost ran off when he asked if she had a _boyfriend_ back in New York.

The truth was that Zoe Hart had not only been a bit nerdy, she was shy. Sure, she was sassy and goofy but around boys it was so difficult to flirt. She could punch them but, batting her eyelashes? No. Besides, they only cared about _boobs_ and if the girl was easy. She just wanted more than a boy feeling her up. Was that too much to ask?

"Earth to Zoe?" Wade waved a hand in front of her.

"What? Oh." She giggled at his raised eyebrow. "I was… thinking. Not that you know how that's done."

"Ha-ha." Wade glared at her playfully. "I just don't like to daydream about ponies."

Zoe's eyes widened for a second before she smiled. "You're getting too good at this."

"Tucker is not as good at it, so I have to exercise my awesome skills with… _you_."

"Shelley said you liked to exercise your… _skills_… with _many_ girls. And I don't think she was talking about our banter."

She could've sworn she was dreaming but Wade's cheeks colored slightly. It was borderline adorable if he had not smirked immediately after.

"So?" He shrugged one shoulder with such nonchalance, it made him seem older. "Girls look for me because they know I'm a good… _kisser_."

"Kissing? Sure." In all honesty, she didn't know why it made her so angry at him but she decided to walk a bit faster to put some distance between them. "That's not all you do with them," she muttered to herself.

"Hey! Wait up," Wade cried but she kept walking faster, so he stopped her the only way he could think about.

Zoe felt the water balloon hitting her on the back, and gasped.

Wade was laughing at her, obviously.

"Jerk! We were saving those for when we got to the town square!" She yelled and shot one of her own at him, aiming to his chest.

He grinned back despite getting his shirt wet.

What followed was an epic battle developed in the middle of Bluebell. They didn't only manage to get each other soaking wet but they also _accidentally_ attacked some gossip ladies, Wade's math teacher, Lemon and George while they were making out behind the gazebo (and she swore vengeance), two stuck-up Belles, and Lavon (who ended up as an accomplice), among other people.

That time Harley did ground her for all three days, while Wade got a whole week plus his brother making fun of him for being punished.

Still, it had been worth it. She hadn't laughed so hard in a very long time.

Luckily for Zoe, Mrs. H also thought it was about kids being kids and that it had been funny but since Harley was pretty bad at the punishment thing, he delegated the task on her. That's why Zoe was working as her assistant, which was practically what she did every day anyway.

That particularly hot afternoon, Mrs. H had sent her to buy a sweet tea, since these people didn't seem to love iced coffee as much as she did. She was about to give her left arm for anything in a paper cup with a green logo on the side.

She was making her way back to the practice when she bumped into Jesse, Wade's older brother, who was clearly in a bad mood by the way he slammed the door of his father's old pickup truck. She tried to avoid him and go unnoticed because he made her nervous. She didn't know what was about _older_ guys that made girls feel silly; yes, Jesse was cute and had that smooth, sexy voice that made her blush.

He still saw her.

"You," he uttered with disdain. She froze, blinking up at him. "Thank _you_ for helping my _dear_ brother to get into trouble."

"What?"

"Yeah, because thanks to you two, stupid kids." Right, because being two years older was so not being a kid. "Now my mother is making me run errands, since _Wade_ can't leave the house. And what's worse, I can't beat the crap out of him for it because my mother is around the whole time."

Zoe wanted to snicker but she just bit her lip instead. She didn't want to insult him.

"It's like I'm grounded too," Jesse complained.

"So he's still under lockdown?"

Jesse nodded.

"Do you think I can visit?"

"What?"

"I mean-"

"I speak English too. I was saying that because you are forgetting that I'm mad at you and Wade. I have no reason to want to help you."

Zoe's eyebrow ticked up. "I thought you were the good one."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Yeah, probably because Ma wants to meet you."

"Really? Is it about the gossip and the new _poor_ girl who didn't know who her father was?"

"No. She's not like that. She just wants to meet the girl that got Wade into a trouble and he can't stop talking about," Jesse said with a knowing smirk that bothered Zoe to no end. It wasn't the first time he implied that there was something between Wade and Zoe; it had become annoying.

"Shut up. Just pick me up in half an hour," she sentenced before continuing her way to the practice.

"I'm not your chauffer!" Jesse shouted.

"But what if Wade's granted a reprieve thanks to me?"

Jesse sighed. "Fine."

"Great."

…

Honestly, she did not know what to think when Mrs. Kinsella greeted her as if she had known her all her life. And she was so nice and sweet, nothing like her own mother. Besides, Wade's mother was not only very young but also stunningly pretty, with her golden hair and green eyes. She had a smile that made Zoe want to smile back.

What amused Zoe, though, was Wade. He was clearly not happy with her visit, even if his mother was elated, asking every little question she could to her but without being nosy. For example, she asked what she had thought about Bluebell, what kind of pie was her favorite, what she liked to read, and much more.

"You didn't need to come," Wade grumbled.

"Wade, sweetie," his mother chastened immediately, making Zoe giggle.

Jesse had taken advantage of the visitor and left as soon as he could because he had a date with Cricket, who he had been seeing over the summer. But by the way his mom crinkled up her nose, she seemed not to like the idea so much.

"You're welcome to join us for supper, honey," Mrs. Kinsella offered as she moved around the kitchen, already working on said meal, while she and Wade were engaging a game of go fish.

"I'm sorry but I can't. Harley is waiting for me. Maybe next time?" Zoe replied apologetically.

Wade pulled a face. He was still grounded but his mom had _allowed_ him to be visited by Zoe, since she was such a great girl.

"Give me all your sevens," Wade uttered but after one look of his mother he added a "please" quite soon.

Zoe huffed as she handed him two cards. "How is it that you're so good at this?" It was their second game and he was already winning.

"He's good at reading people, but not so good at expressing himself," Mrs. Kinsella chipped in.

"Ma!" Wade whined. "Stop telling her stuff."

As they played, and Wade's mom cooked, Zoe learned a little more about Jacqueline Kinsella. She was a preschool teacher who had come to Bluebell in look for work but had fallen in love with Earl Kinsella – Wade made gagging sounds while Zoe heard his mom's story. Jacqueline had grown up in New Orleans and was Catholic, which made Jesse and Wade Catholic because their father didn't really care about those sorts of things; _women's _things.

Zoe stared at the golden cross hung around Jacqueline's neck. She wondered if Harley had a preference about religion. He owned a bible but a lot of people did without having an affiliation.

An hour later, Zoe was ready to go back to Harley's but Jacqueline wasn't about to let her walk back to Bluebell all by herself, so she gave Wade permission to accompany her.

"Your mom is nice."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Yup."

"Nothing like you." She waited for some reaction but Wade just smirked down at his shoes.

"She tried to make us smart like her but I guess we got our dad's brains."

Zoe stared at him.

This, getting to know a _normal_ family was forcing her to question everything. Was she smart like Harley? Would her life be different if she had known him before? Would she speak like Lemon or dress like her?

It was messing with her head.

"You okay?"

She bobbed her head in a yes. "It's just… Lemon. She makes me look bad whenever she goes to the practice and behaves like a nice girl." Sometimes lies came easy for her because she had pretended for a long time she was fine, around school and in front of her friends.

Wade snorted. "She's the worst. She never gets caught but she's pure evil, which is why I kind of like her." Zoe's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Not like that! Jesus, Zoe. She's George's girl. Plus, too high-strung."

"Right," she drawled. "You like them more… _easy_-going."

"Yeah," he replied but was taken aback by the look she shot him. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Nothing." She lifted one shoulder carelessly but he stopped her by grabbing her by the arm and spinning her to face him.

"Look, if this is about me whining to my mom about you… it's like, natural, you know? No one wants their parents knowing their friends. They embarrass you."

Zoe snorted a laugh without meaning to. Wade was really cute from time to time – when he wasn't being cocky and obnoxiously lewd.

"We are friends then?" She saw him tilting his head to the side before shrugging his shoulders. She thought it was funny how she would've scrunched up her nose with disgust if she had been in New York and noticed the small hole in his shirt, over the left side of his stomach; now she couldn't care less.

"It's what I tell my mom so she stops asking why I hang out with you."

She smiled coyly, ducking her head. "Yeah, it's what I tell Harley, too." But maybe it felt a little like lying. No, it wasn't like there was something else going on. Actually, since she had met Wade, he hadn't even _implied_ seeing her as a girl. She was just his friend, and there were days she was fine with it and others she hated him – well, most days she was in between those.

What she disliked the most about Wade was his inability to say whatever that was in that big head of his. Anyway, it wasn't like they had great conversations; they mostly plotted some devious plans to make fun of the Belles or have fun.

They arrived to Harley's quite soon and in silence.

"Okay, so I have to go back home now," he said. With his hands in his pockets he looked ungainly, just plain awkward.

"Are you?" she teased.

He smirked.

"Yeah." He pulled a face, one of those funny things he always did when words failed him. It made her smile. "See you."

Zoe saw him walk away before she went inside the house.

She really wished she could read people as Wade did.

…

"Do you like a boy?" Lemon asked in a hushed voice.

Zoe's eyebrow arched. "Here?"

Rolling her eyes, Lemon continued, "Every girl needs a summer fling when they aren't dating, so I was wondering if you like any boy around town."

George came to Zoe's mind. He was always nice to her, very smart and polite. He also dressed well. But there was something about him that didn't feel right – not only that he was interested in Lemon.

"Maybe?" Zoe drawled.

"I knew it!" Lemon squeaked. "You like Jesse Kinsella, right? That's why you spend so much time with Wade. And I can't blame you because Jesse is truly handsome and smart. Besides there's a little bit of a bad boy in him."

Zoe heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I guess-"

"But he doesn't date younger girls, much less… well, you look like you haven't developed completely."

It seemed like a really offensive things to say but the way Lemon said it, it actually sounded like she was trying to be nice. This was why Zoe still couldn't think of her as a friend, even if she saw her every single day.

"Oh, bummer," Zoe mumbled and went back to her game of solitary in the computer.

…

Wade was mad at her for days until she hit his head with a pine cone and yelled at him that she didn't like anyone, much less his stupid, self-centered brother.

He seemed happy about it.

…

"I'm leaving next week," Zoe murmured as they rocked themselves together in the hammock next to a pond.

He didn't move or say anything. He kept looking forward at the water, toying with a leaf in his hand. What did she want him to say anyway? From day one he knew she wasn't in Bluebell to stay, that she'd leave sooner than later and probably never come back.

It had obviously surprised him to befriend her because he thought she was a stuck-up. People like her didn't mix with the likes of him.

"That's why Harley gave me the stethoscope," Zoe continued, trying to compensate his silence. "He thinks it'll serve me to practice but it feels like a toy. I mean, I can't use it to diagnose people and it'd be ridiculous to carry it around."

Smirking, Wade ducked his head. Yeah. She tended to babble but it didn't bother him anymore.

"Have you tried it?" he asked evenly.

Zoe snorted a little laugh. "Yes, on me. It's certainly strange." As if to prove a point, she grabbed her _gift_ and plugged it to her ears before placing the chest piece over hers. "Honestly, it's boring. There's not much to do when you can't give it a proper use."

"You want to be a doctor," Wade said, looking amused when she rolled her eyes. "Listening to people's body is not a hobby, _Doc_." He added the little nickname for fun, and she seemed to like it, even if she tried to hide it from him by pursing her lips.

"Of course not. I just think it'd be more useful if I could help people. Heal them."

He scoffed. "You're fourteen."

"So are you!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm _fifteen_."

"Oh God, forgive me. That's practically being an old man. Are you retired?"

"Shut up, wise-ass."

"So sweet."

"Think about this, in about ten years, you'll learn what that thing can tell you," Wade offered. "Ten. Years." He lifted his hands to show her his ten fingers, just to annoy her.

He laughed when she grumbled under her breath. "Meanwhile I'll listen to my own stupid heart."

"You're such a crybaby."

She let out a noise of disapproval that didn't give her enough time to react when he snatched the chest piece of the stethoscope from her hands. Wade unceremoniously pressed it to his chest, lifting his t-shirt to sneak his hand under it.

"Do you hear anything?"

She clucked her tongue. "No, you oaf. You didn't place it over your heart and it's upside down – Let me do it." Without giving it a second thought, she snaked her hand under his shirt, rolling onto her side to get closer to him.

The hammock rocked gently.

"Here," she said with a little smile before looking into his eyes and realizing that the pads of her fingers were brushing against his chest. She could listen to his heart, even if hers was starting to pound against her chest as well.

"So?" Wade murmured, his gaze flicking to her lips as her tongue licked them.

"Sounds healthy." She was blushing and it took all his self-control not to make a joke and ruin the moment.

"Good." And Wade leaned forward, noticing how her eyes fluttered shut. He tangled one hand in her chestnut hair because the damn hammock didn't let him get close enough.

She kept her hand tight on the stethoscope, listening to his heart as if it could speak to her while he brushed his lips against hers. Her heart was beating as wildly as his and it was strange to feel them in synchrony in her head.

No one had ever kissed her like that, with soft and demanding lips while his hand kept pulling her closer, roughly.

It was his last chance.

He pulled away the moment she sighed against his lips. A little, happy sigh that made him shiver.

Flushed cheeks, wide eyes and her lips barely parted were begging him to just kiss her again, to maybe tell her that he liked her as more than a friend, that he had never really wanted to be her friend to begin with. Instead, all he said was, "I'm glad to be healthy, Doc."

She frowned but didn't question him.

Swiftly jumping off the hammock, he decided to just walk away, hoping she wouldn't talk about whatever that had happened just seconds before.

Her gaze followed him but she was frozen there, under a ninety-four-degree weather.

"Come on, Z. Ma baked a pie for you and she won't be happy until you eat at least two slices."

Zoe hung the stethoscope around her neck before following him.

"I, um, I'm glad you're healthy, too," she mumbled before they both made the way to his home without exchanging another word.

…

The day she left Bluebell that summer, George and Lemon went to say goodbye, together because they were _dating_. Shelley gave her a pair of earrings that didn't look like something Zoe would ever wear; but she appreciated the gesture. Mrs. H hugged her so tightly Zoe couldn't breathe for a moment. Jacqueline had baked cookies for her trip and told her she'd missed her and her witty comments. Lavon promised to make a suggestion about the ice cream flavors at the Dixie Stop as long as she rooted for him when he played for Alabama.

It seemed like everyone in Bluebell had something nice to say to her.

It sucked because it felt like she would miss them.

"Hey," Wade stood there, hands in the pockets of his shorts and a roguish smirk on his lips. "When you lie to your friends about being in France and all that, make good lies about me."

She chuckled. "I will."

"Good. Now go before people think I like hanging out with you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so relieved I won't have to deal with you every day."

"Likewise."

But that was the first lie because after Harley hugged her awkwardly, telling her how much he'd miss her and that he was proud of her, and during the entire flight back to New York, she did all she could not to shed a tear.

She wouldn't miss Bluebell.

Or Harley and his silly sense of humor.

Or Lemon screeching and George being annoyingly sweet.

Or the sight of Jacqueline and Earl Kinsella holding hands and smiling when they went into town together.

She certainly wouldn't miss Wade and his stupid smirk. She wouldn't.

It was a lie, of course, but it'd help her to get by for a year, until next summer because, this one was over.

* * *

**Well, I wanted to update because last night we didn't have HoD and I missed it, did you?  
**

**To answer some questions, the story will have some interludes but most of it will take place in Bluebell, during different summers, as the title indicates.  
**

**Thank you for reading and to those whose reviews I couldn't reply to. Hope you like this chapter too.  
**


	3. Interlude I

**Wow. I was gladly surprised with your reviews. I must say that even if HoD's fan base is small, it is also very dedicated. Thank you for your reviews and for being interested in this story.**

**This chapter is much shorter than the previous ones but it's just an interlude. I wanted to update as soon as I could because the holidays get crazy and I haven't had much time. So, while I reply the previous reviews, you can read this little thing.  
**

**Warning: Have tissues at hand.**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

Math homework seemed like a brand new kind of hell that day as Wade scowled at his book. He had never liked the subject that much but he always managed. Lately, he hadn't been feeling like doing much at all, unlike his brother who kept avoiding being home. Jesse was always out, claiming to be at the library or at school. To Wade everything sounded like BS.

The familiar rumble of his father's pickup truck forced him to lift his head and then, he sprinted outside.

The sky was gray, melancholic like him.

He watched as his father climbed down the vehicle, how he walked around it and then helped his mother. She, as usual, was wearing a smile even if her body seemed to betray her. She was a shadow of the cheerful woman she had always been. Even so, at the sight of him, she grinned.

Earl Kinsella looked downhearted as he let his wife loop an arm around his but he smiled when she patted his hand because it was the least he could do; pretend that he was fine even if inside he felt in pain, being a witness of how the wild flame of life was abandoning his beloved Jacqueline.

"Sweetie, did you finish your homework?" Jacqueline asked as she reached Wade.

Her son rolled his eyes. It was just like her to worry about him and school stuff instead of her and her treatment.

"I'm working on it, Ma."

Wade let her loop her other arm around his so his dad could be freed.

Since they had found out about the cancer, his father had been having a difficult time, even more than his mom. She still pretended things were fine, and that this was just a little bump in the road. So she kept trying to cook dinner for her family. She still woke up before Earl to say goodbye when he went to work and to make sure the boys had packed their lunches.

"You tell me if you need help," Jacqueline offered, taking a deep breath as Wade guided her into their home.

"I will."

She rested her head on her son's shoulder and yawned. "Oh my, I think I'm getting old," she quipped good-naturedly but no one else saw the humor in it. "I'm… tired, Earl. That's all. You know how riding in the car makes me sleepy." Not that it wasn't true but her tiredness was due to her chemo and not so much about the ride from Mobile to Bluebell. Wade knew it.

"Right." Earl frowned at the floor, trying to hide his concern.

Jacqueline smiled at her husband before she let go of her son's arm. "Earl? I'll be fine." She pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek and smoothed a hand over his chest. "And if I'm not-"

"Don't," Earl sentenced. "Don't even try."

"Honey-"

"Stop talking nonsense." Earl heaved a sigh. "I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

Jacqueline's smile faltered.

For a couple of weeks, Wade had witnessed how his mother's condition was affecting his father. Earl went out, alone, to drink his sadness away. Wade knew his mom wasn't happy with the situation but she had refrained herself from saying so, just like she did with Jesse, despite her attempts to have her sons with her.

Perhaps it was because everything was so sudden. Just a couple of months from the time Dr. Harley Wilkes diagnosed her and things didn't seem to get any better.

"Yes," Jacqueline said with severity. "I need my husband with me for as long as he wants me because I don't have much time left in this world. I want to feel all the love he has for me because I need it, Earl." With all the strength she had in her, she walked to her room by herself.

Wade's gaze followed her just as he heard the front door opening and closing.

…

"Thank you," Jacqueline murmured. "You didn't have to do this. I'm not that hungry."

Wade sat at the foot of the bed, worry etched on his face. He observed as his mother ate the less than stellar dish he had put together. She was a great cook and he only mastered how to make a sandwich.

"It's very good," his mother said.

He snorted a laugh. "No, it's not."

"I really like it, Wade," Jacqueline muttered softly, reaching for his hand over the bedspread. "Has your brother arrived yet? Your father?"

"No." He shook his head. "Jesse said something about a paper due Monday, so." He shrugged one shoulder.

She said nothing, only nodding her head. Only her optimistic nature kept her from crying, because everyone could tell she was sad.

"But we can watch a movie if you want?" he supplied quickly, watching how his mom's face lit up.

"That'd be nice. You want to watch a movie with your mama?"

He rolled his eyes. How could she ask that? Lately, he had been wanting to spend as much time as possible with her.

When the movie started, Wade took his spot next to his mom in bed. She laughed when he popped in his mouth one of the cookies Agnes' had sent her.

"I should've spent more time teaching you how to take care of a home," she chided as crumbs fell from his mouth. He grinned. "But you know your father and general rules. You're southern man, it wouldn't have looked proper."

"Propriety be damned."

"Wade Kinsella," his mother chided.

"Sorry, Ma," apologized Wade, accompanying with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Jacqueline chuckled, shaking her head. Her hand reached up, smoothing his soft blonde hair. "You'll always be my baby boy but you're the strongest of them. I know you'll miss me, sweetie, but I'll look out for you. From wherever I am."

"Ma-"

"No, it's not polite to interrupt. Do not copy your father's bad habits."

He tilted his head to the side, letting his mom to cradle his face.

"Promise me you'll take care of them, please. I know it's a lot to ask for a boy but… they won't let anyone else in."

Sighing, Wade bobbed his head. "Yes. I promise." It felt like the least he could do. And he wasn't going to deny her last wishes.

Then, she proceeded to take in her hands the cross she always donned. "I want you to have this."

"No. It's yours. I don't-"

She slipped it over her head and then she held it for him. "It'll take care of you. I'll be with you, when you need to remember me."

"Ma, I won't forget."

"Still." Her eyes were watery as she finally managed to put the cross around his neck. "It'll make _me_ feel better."

He didn't say anything else. Wade just curled next to his mother just like when he was a little boy and she sung for him to go to sleep. She had a beautiful voice. She always sang around the house, so when she sang along _Moon River _it felt just right because no one knew how many more times they would be able to listen to her voice.

…

Since after the summer, Zoe had the habit of calling Harley at least once a month. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to talk to him more often but, truth was, she never had many news to tell beside school. Harley, on the other hand, always had funny and interesting stories about Bluebell and its residents.

As every other time, she called to the practice because Harley seemed to spend more time there than at home. Mrs. H greeted her and they exchanged a few words, mainly about her niece Rose, who had born just a few months ago and was allegedly the cutest baby ever.

When she finally heard Harley's warm voice, Zoe felt like she was growing closer. She actually missed him and, even more then, with Harley taking the place her father had vacated.

It seemed like Ethan Hart would never see that she was not the one at fault, that she had not asked for what happened. And with time, she had gotten angrier and angrier. Maybe it was just adolescence, but she doubted it.

"I met Shelley the other day at The Butter Stick, she asked about you," Harley told her.

"Really?"

"She said something about pretzels and asked if you had followed her advice."

Zoe snorted a laugh. Shelley was always thinking about snacks and food; she was a very lucky girl with a fast metabolism because Zoe had never met anyone who ate as much as Shelley did.

"She's crazy like that. So, you told me that George and Lemon are still together. That must be fun."

"Zoe," Harley admonished softly.

"What? I don't like her but maybe George will be a good influence on her and she won't _accidentally_ almost burn the high school's football stadium again."

Harley chuckled.

"And, um, what about Wade?" She tried to seem as casual as she could, which honestly wasn't the best. Harley knew it.

She had been trying to call Wade for a long time. The first two times they spoke about stupid things but since then, he hadn't called and he was never at the practice when he knew she'd call. Strangely, once his mother, Jacqueline, had spoken to her. Apparently she was having a checkup with Harley so she told her everything about her son. They both laughed with his stories. And yet, something felt off. Zoe didn't quite understand why Jacqueline praised her so much, why she told her that she was a very smart girl and that her sassiness was amusing; that she missed her and her antics with Wade.

Heaving a long sigh, Harley paused. "Zoe, I don't have very good news about Wade and his family." Zoe's stomach dropped. She had feared something bad could have happened to Wade but she hoped she was just being silly. "Last month, Jacqueline passed away."

Zoe felt her heart clenching painfully inside her chest. She immediately thought about the kind woman who welcomed her in her house like no one else she knew. The woman who baked pies and cookies because Zoe told her she had never ate a homemade one.

Apparently she had been sick for months. A very aggressive form of breast cancer that was treated as soon as diagnosed but not soon enough to eradicate it. By Christmas, Jacqueline was too weak but had done her best to fight against the disease.

"I couldn't tell you before because it was a private matter, Zoe. I know you were close to her and Wade but it wasn't my place to tell you, even less as her doctor."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Zoe kept quiet. She really didn't want to cry on the phone but it was hard. She had never lost a parent like Wade had. Sure, her dad was away but she still harbored the hope of him coming back.

"I know," Zoe muttered.

"Do you want me to give Wade a message or tell him to be here when you call?"

"No," Zoe breathed out. She just didn't know what to say. Sorry wasn't enough and, seriously, what good would words do when he had lost one of the most important people in his life? She should have been there as his friend, to support him and give him some type of comfort but she couldn't.

She'd have to wait two more months to have the chance to be there, to go back to Bluebell.

As soon as she hung up, she ran into her bathroom and locked the door. For a moment she wished her mom would have noticed how long she was in there, so she could ask what had happened but she didn't and so, Zoe cried a little for Wade and a little because she really wanted to talk to Jacqueline one last time.


	4. 1998: Part 1

**Hello. Happy New Year! First update of the year and it's rather long (I hope you like that; in any other case, let me know and I'll make the chapters shorter). Here's the second summer, part one.  
**

**As usual, thank you for reviewing and reading. I appreciate your support, especially now that I'm having less time to write.  
**

* * *

**_1998: Part 1_**

A smile grew on her face the moment she saw Harley at Mobile's airport. It was certainly different from the year before. He wasn't a stranger anymore so that helped. Still, she couldn't call him _dad_ or _father_. Harley was just Harley, and so far he was okay with that.

It did bother her when he told her how _big_ she was. Of course she knew he meant she had grown but for her it was hard to hear him saying things like what a lovely young woman she was growing up to be. It made her feel self-conscious. And it didn't help that right before her trip, her mom had taken her to buy _bras _and a swimsuit; it was quite embarrassing to say the least.

It wasn't that she didn't want to grow up. No. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to grow up but the process was awkward and painful.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Harley as they drove to Bluebell.

Watching through the passenger window, Zoe sighed. Honestly, she wanted to say that visit Wade, to see how he was doing after his mother's death but she was also scared. Scared not about what Wade could say but because she didn't know how to react around him. She was very inept when it came to socializing, she had a hard time making friends and even worse keeping them. Apparently her problem was the brain-to-mouth filter; she didn't have one. Also, she couldn't seem to understand other people's emotions.

All that and more was what a therapist told her. Her mother had thought it was a good idea for her to visit a therapist to help her get through this stage of her life. As if it was normal for teens to meet their real parents after years of lies. Besides, she couldn't stand the woman who wrote every little thing she said, so she said as little as possible… but the woman kept on writing.

"Go to the practice?" Zoe offered with a small smile. "I'd like to say hi to Mrs. H."

Harley agreed without hesitation.

So that was it.

Maybe Mrs. H would be more understanding. After all, for Zoe, it had always been easy to open up to Emmeline Hattenbarger, perhaps because she was the typical mother figure but also because she understood what she was going through. That's why it was difficult to lie to her.

"Are you going to ask about Wade or not?" Mrs. H arched one eyebrow behind her glasses. She wasn't beating around the bush that was for sure. "Because, last thing I remember, you two were attached at the hip."

Giving Mrs. H what Zoe would call her best glare with respect, Mrs. Hattenbarger only chuckled back at her.

Perhaps she would need to work on her annoyed stares for the future.

Zoe sighed. "I just don't know what to say. My friends back in New York have divorced parents so the only thing they do is go to parties and get more money and presents than before." She pursed her lip into a pout. "This is out of my comfort zone."

"If I had to guess, I think summers in Bluebell are out of your comfort zone, Zoe."

The corner of Zoe's mouth curved up slightly. "Yeah, it is."

"My advice?" Mrs. H offered. "Just try to talk to him. He's been having a hard time lately, especially now that Jesse enlisted."

In the few hours she had been in Bluebell, Zoe had already heard the gossip about the Kinsellas. Apparently Earl had decided that the best cure for his broken heart, after Jacqueline passed away, was alcohol, and because of it he had lost his previous job. Meanwhile, Jesse just couldn't deal with the family problems so he chose to take off, and joined the army. That left Wade alone. Harley said that he was working as a delivery boy, trying to make ends meet.

"I just need a little time," Zoe mumbled just as a new patient walked in.

The rest of the day was spent in the practice, helping as she had done the previous summer. Problem was that Zoe still couldn't get Wade out of her head. She had missed him and knowing he wasn't well made her feel guilty. She didn't feel capable of offering any kind of support, though. It wasn't her thing.

So by the end of the day, if anyone asked, she'd say she was spending the day with Harley because he was the reason for her trip anyway. She was by no means avoiding Wade.

All over the night, Zoe tossed and turned. Guilt was eating her up. By breakfast time, she looked like a raccoon, and her hair was all over the place.

"You can… stay home today," Harley said with a small smile playing on his lips. "I think Emmeline has everything covered and you could use a few hours of sleep."

Zoe shot him a half-hearted glare but soon plopped down on a chair and huffed as Harley placed large glass of milk in front of her. She hated his no-coffee rule. Back in New York she could drink gallons of it and her mother wouldn't even care.

"Yes. Yes, I could have a nap." Harley chuckled at her answer. "And, uh, I was thinking that, you know, I pretty much know everything about Bluebell, but one thing I don't know is the cemetery. Would you happen to know where it is? It's just that I believe a place like that tells quite a bit about a town's past."

Harley sipped his coffee and looked at her for all five seconds, watching her big brown eyes blinking at him, waiting for his answer. He finally sighed and gave her directions to Bluebell's small cemetery and also the flower shop. It didn't take a genius to know what she planned on doing.

…

If cemeteries could be described as beautiful and not a _little creepy_, then Bluebell's would certainly be one of them.

Zoe just didn't enjoy the whole ritual of bringing flowers to dead people. Well, she had never done it because her grandparents died when she was still a little girl and she was never too close to them to begin with.

It sucked that not only she was lacking some social skills but she also needed to be taught how to be normal. And it wasn't as if she was a crazy person but she had a hard time finding the right words around people. Don't even get her started with how stiff she got whenever someone tried to hug her; it was pathetic.

So she stood there, before Jacqueline Kinsella's grave, with a few sunflowers in her hand. Jacqueline had always looked like a woman who would've loved sunflowers; always chasing the sun.

After just a few moments, Zoe felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know why she always got emotional when thinking about Jacqueline but she had decided it was because she had always longed for a mother like her, someone who would be there to her hear complain about boys or share the latest gossip around school; maybe with a mom like that she would have been normal.

Footsteps jolted her out of her reverie. When Zoe looked up, to her left, she saw him for the first time that year.

Wade had certainly changed. He was taller, much taller than her, and also much more muscular than she remembered. And it wasn't just that but with just one look at his face, she knew there was something wrong. He was angry and hurt.

His jaw clenched when their eyes met, and he swiveled around to leave just after a second.

"Wade, wait up!" Zoe cried before remembering the flowers in her hand. She gently laid them on Jacqueline's grave and murmured an apology for some reason unknown to her.

She ran after him and, even if he wasn't running – just angrily stomping his way away from her – she had trouble catching up.

"Please! Just, just wait!" she screamed as they reached the cemetery entrance.

The glare he shot at her froze her on the spot.

"What do you want?"

Zoe's eyes widened and she doubted. Was it really worth it? Was she willing to make an effort to keep Wade as a friend? And why? It was a very selfish thought to quit on him because he had been the main reason why her previous summer had been fun, why she had been able to get through it after learning about her real father.

"I want to talk to you." She sighed and looked at him in the eye, taking a tentative step forward. "I want to know how you are because… I'm sorry. I really am. Your mom was great and I know you loved her-"

"Shut up, okay? _You_, you don't know crap," Wade spat through gritted teeth. "You are just some snotty girl who comes here to mess with people's lives and then goes back to her big, luxurious apartment in New York and forget all about it. About us."

"Wade-"

"You didn't even call!" he shouted. She recoiled at the hurt in his voice. "You knew and you didn't say a word. My mom – she liked you," Wade's voice faded into a whisper. He shook his head and turned around ready to leave.

"I didn't know what to do!" Zoe yelled, hoping he would stop. He did but didn't turn around to face her. "My friends don't expect me to be there for them. People in my circle? They hide things, they pretend they're fine." Her voice cracked and it was then when he finally looked at her. "Sorry. I'm so sorry because I _really_ liked your mom, too."

She just couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks and she hated it. She wasn't this girl. She didn't cry in front of people and much less because she was too much of a mess. And so, she was the one running away, leaving him behind.

It wasn't until she reached Harley's house – her summer house – that she realized what a coward she was, escaping from her friends because it was too awkward for her. She was being selfish.

She wouldn't have blamed him if he didn't want to see her ever again.

…

"You're stupid."

She was running some errands – Mrs. H had said it was to keep her busy while she _patched_ things up with her friends. Of course, to Zoe's ears, that sounded like crazy words. For starters, the so-called friends weren't her friends; Lemon certainly couldn't qualify and George was so enamored with said blonde belle that he wasn't able to be anywhere but within five-foot away from her.

Wade was a sore topic.

That was why she wasn't expecting to see him just as she walked around the corner on her way to the post office.

She was taken aback by his words. Usually she would have given him a snappy comeback and then it would turn into friendly banter to end up with them laughing at themselves and planning some prank.

Now, he stood there, arms folded over his chest, showing how much of a man he was and how a year was a very long time to miss him. The thought of him hugging her colored her cheeks red; she remembered their kiss.

Of course she did.

It was silly because she had gone to some parties and had kissed a few boys but it didn't feel the same. It hadn't been exactly bad – except from one boy who shoved his tongue into her mouth without much preamble – but it wasn't as exciting as it was with Wade. He made her feel good and content.

"You could've just said that to me. Before all this crap."

"That I didn't know what to say?" Zoe babbled, still surprised that he would be willing to talk to her.

"Yeah. I would've understood 'cause I had no idea what to do either."

"Sorry?"

He scoffed. "You think too much." He tapped the side of her head with his index finger. She glared at him. "You need to quit filling your head with stuff."

And finally, she glared at him. "I do not fill my head with stuff, okay? Unlike you, I might spend more time pondering my decisions because I don't want to make a mistake. So excuse me if my decision of not looking like an inept bothered you." It was comforting to see that tiny smile on his face as she ranted but it wasn't enough to stop her. "Knowing you like I do, I was certain you would've laughed at me. You would've called me names just because I couldn't say sorry. It took me months of practice to say that and still, it didn't work as planned!"

His smile grew a bit wider. "I could've used that laugh," Wade babbled sadly, his head bowing as he stared at his dirty chucks. Before Zoe knew it, he was already walking past her in the opposite direction.

Curling her fingers around his wrist, she stopped him. She tugged his arm and he barely angled his head enough to catch a glimpse of her.

"Don't be mad at me," Zoe murmured, feeling overly exposed to rejection.

He smirked. "I'm angry at a lot of things right now. You're the only one who tried to apologize."

"Wade-"

"I've got to go. I'm working." He gently took back his arm, letting her fingers slide over the palm of his hand.

"Right. See you later?"

"Maybe."

At least now it seemed like their _friendship_ – as she kept calling their strange relationship – wasn't completely lost. But the hurt Wade's demeanor let showed was heartbreaking.

Zoe had thought that maybe with the few months Jacqueline had been given, she had tried to prepare Wade. That maybe he knew her death was the end of months of suffering for everyone. And yet, there was something else, something that looked like an open wound. Could it be that he missed his brother, Jesse? Okay, they weren't exactly brotherly but they were close. According to gossip, Jesse had gone away as soon as he could.

The rest of the afternoon, Zoe spent it in her own head, trying to come up with a plan or something that could've helped Wade to go back to be himself. She wanted back that fun loving Wade with the sparkly dark green eyes that would get her into trouble more often than they could get out of it.

That day, Harley had been busy until late with a large family who needed their annual checkup. So as a treat, after work, he told Zoe they would get some take-out from Fancie's and then go home for a quiet evening, perhaps watching one of those noir films he liked so much.

She was okay with the plan. She wasn't a fan of noir films but was able to appreciate the beauty of them. Honestly, she was mostly interested about dinner, especially the dessert. She was just dying for some crème brûlée, and Fancie's was her best choice in Bluebell to get it.

As Harley waited for their order, Zoe waited outside his truck parked in front of the town square. At that time there was a welcomed gentle breeze after a really hot day. It was all very calm until suddenly, when she saw ten-year-old Tom Long running as fast as he could, followed by some older people.

"Hey, Zoe," Tom greeted, stopping for a second to smile at her. It was kind of cute but also utterly obnoxious that Tom had a crush on her. Emmeline cracked up each time the little boy showed up at the practice to say hello. His cheeks got red now, just like any other time.

"Hi. Where are you going?" Zoe asked as more people seemed to gather at one side of the square.

"Mr. Kinsella is on the roof of the hardware store. He says he's going to jump!" With that, Tom started running again, leaving a stunned Zoe behind.

What was that about? And why did Tom look so chipper about it?

Zoe decided to see for herself what was going on, and so she made her way to the hardware store. She jogged all the way there, finally seeing Earl Kinsella on top of the building, dangerously close to the edge and obviously drunk. What surprised her the most, though, was seeing how no one moved a finger to help.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Zoe asked Frank, owner of the Dixie Stop.

The man chuckled softly and shook his head. "Nah, he's been doing it for the past four months. After the third, the firemen stopped coming. He ain't going to jump."

"But," Zoe spluttered, not believing that Bluebellians could ignore this or, well, just stand there and do nothing. "He could get hurt." She looked up. Earl was swaying from side to side, shouting that he was going to jump while a bottle of scotch dangled from his left hand.

By then, Zoe had decided she was going to do something. She had to because she might have been an awful friend for Wade before, but she was not going to let his father jump off a roof. She owed it to Jacqueline and Wade.

She was determined to climb up the side of the building when she saw Wade walking towards his father on the roof. He looked tired, angry and upset. She could understand it because everyone was there to witness this embarrassing moment.

And at that moment, she realized that, even if the death of his mother had left a nasty scar on his heart, there was a new open wound thanks to his father. And yes, a strong man like Earl was devastated because he hadn't been able to do anything to save his wife but he had to try to be okay, for his boys. Yet, it seemed like Wade was the one picking up the pieces.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go home," Wade said when he reached his father.

"Nope," Earl replied stubbornly before taking another swig of his almost empty bottle.

"Dad."

"Okay, but only if you sing it."

"No!" Wade's face scrunched up with anger.

"Then I'll jump." Earl took a step closer to the ledge and right then she heard Wade sing for the first time. His voice wasn't the best but he could in fact carry a tune, and in this case that tune was Moon River.

Wade was embarrassed and it was obvious by how his voice wavered, by how he looked away when Earl joined him and how his face turned hard when other people sang as well. For most of them it was a show, for Zoe was a window to all the suffering Wade was going through.

"Zoe," a gentle voice called, startling her. It was Harley who had returned from Fancie's. He looked sad but not as much as she felt. "We should go home." He probably knew about Earl and his stunts but Zoe wondered if he had actually helped Wade in any way possible.

Harley sighed and then commanded the rest of the people to go home, that there was nothing to see there and everything was over. He tried to give the Kinsellas some privacy but Zoe doubted it would do any good.

…

One thing she absolutely loved about her summers in Bluebell was her canopy bed. It was silly but it made her feel like a princess. The mattress was perfect. It always made her feel better when she went to bed after a long day, with the windows open just to keep the room cool enough so she could rest.

It scared her to no end when she was woken up by the sound of her window being pushed. So much that she couldn't even scream.

But then she sat up in bed and heard the clumsy movements of the intruder. He huffed as he used the window sill as leverage to get inside, swinging one leg up but then falling onto the floor heavily and ungracefully. He grumbled under his breath just as Zoe turned the lamp on her night table on.

Wade sat there with his back to the wall and one leg stretched in front of him while the other was bended at the knee. His brow was furrowed and he refused to open his eyes.

"Wade?" Zoe murmured, getting out of bed to see if he was fine.

"It's too bright in here," he slurred.

He was drunk out of his mind. Actually, Zoe could smell the stink of beer and scotch five feet away from him.

She scowled at him.

"You're drunk."

"Duh." He laughed, his head lolling back and hitting the wall but he kept on laughing as if she had said the best joke ever. "I figured that if Earl gets hammered then why shouldn't I? It must be fun."

"And?" Zoe murmured wistfully, as she approached him, kneeling by his side.

"People sound funny and my body feels heavy. It's not like I thought it'd be." He groaned. "My head throbs but you can feel the world spinning." He chuckled.

She said nothing and instead ran a hand through his sweat-drenched blonde hair, drawing a sigh out of him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm hurt," he babbled, barely opening his eyes. "I'm hurt so I came to the Doc to fix me." He showed her his left side, and then she saw he had a cut over his stomach. "Barbwire," he offered as an explanation.

"I'll, I'll call Harley, he'll help you-"

"No!" Wade grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. "You got to fix me up. You're the Doc. No one can know, you can't tell anyone."

"But you might need stitches. I cannot give you stiches, Wade."

"Z, you gotta help me."

Her heart clenched. She felt physical pain just by the look he gave her. It was worse when he cupped the side of her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb over the apple of her cheek. She just didn't know why she cared so much about him or why she needed to know he was fine.

"Please, baby," Wade whispered.

For a second, Zoe felt hypnotized but she knew she had to do the right thing. No matter what Wade thought, he was too intoxicated to know what was best for him and, as a good friend, she had to make the decision for him.

Daintily, she placed a hand over his wound and leaned forward kissing his cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't get why she had apologize until she shouted Harley's name. He glared at her until the older man walked inside the room, a fire poker that had barely been used over the years in hand.

When Zoe's father saw him there, too close to his only child, he momentarily forgot what an outstanding southern gentleman he was. He imagined the worst-case scenario. He knew that sooner or later Zoe would date because she was fifteen but a boy in her room in the middle of the night was an entire different thing.

Before Harley could even speak and scold the two of them, Zoe interrupted him with, "He needs help. He's hurt and… he might've drunk a beer or two." Or five.

She had suddenly realized what Harley was thinking and added, "Nothing happened. Wade just got here."

"And I can go right now." Wade stood up, wincing as his muscles stretched. He was about to leave through the window when Harley finally found his voice.

"Stop right there, young man. Doors have been created for a reason and unless your intentions are less than honorable, you'll leave this house through the door."

Zoe blinked at her father with wide eyes. She had never heard him sounding so serious before; it was a little terrifying. And by the look on Wade's face, it seemed like he didn't understand a thing of what was being said.

Sighing, Harley approached the couple of teens, helping Wade to stand up right and smelling the alcohol in Wade's breath. He reeked, which was why Harley shot him a disapproving look. "I'll check your injury and then you'll drink some water. You can stay on the couch tonight."

Wade just stared at the older man. "Thanks, um, sir."

"Do you need me to help? I can get some blankets and a pillow-" Zoe offered, hurrying herself to follow them but Harley stopped her before she could leave her bedroom.

"No. You stay here and Wade will stay out, that's the way things will be, Zoe. I'm not going to deny him help but I'm not letting him disturb the peace in my home." He looked at Wade and told him, "I demand a minimum amount of respect."

Wade bobbed his head, swaying a bit but still standing on his feet.

Zoe sighed. "Okay," she whispered. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night and I hope you feel better in the morning."

Wade's gaze softened slightly as she looked at him. "Night."

As Harley half-dragged Wade to the living room, Zoe watched them, knowing that Wade hadn't gotten drunk because he wanted to have fun, like most boys she knew did. He was looking for something to numb the pain he felt, just like his dad. Maybe she and Harley could stop him before it was too late. Maybe she could help him.

He was so lonely.

With Lemon and her new little sister and George always being there babysitting for a chance to make out with his girlfriend or out of town with his dad who took him in golf and fishing trips, Wade didn't have many people in who he could rely on. Now she was there and she'd do the best she could to help him heal.


	5. 1998: Part 2

**Firt of all, I love you and your reviews! I've been really busy so I couldn't reply to your amazing and beautiful words but I deeply appreciate them. I think you should know that (and I'm sure most of you enjoy new chapters more than boring me replying to your awesome words). Thank you for reading, as well!  
**

**Here's the second and final part of 1998. Next we should have an interlude. I hope you like this.  
**

* * *

**_1998: Part 2  
_**

When next morning arrived, for the first time that summer, Zoe worried about how she looked before breakfast. She placed her hair in a messy bun, washed her face and checked if she actually looked like she had been drooling all over her pillow until fifteen minutes before.

By the time she finally made it downstairs, Wade was already sat at the breakfast table with a glass of milk in front of him – as Harley enforced his no-coffee rule – and looking extremely shy, completely unlike him. When her eyes met his pleading ones, she almost chuckled. Apparently Harley had already lectured him about what was proper and what not. Still, breakfast was awkward.

"Good morning," Harley greeted with a small smile directed at his daughter. She answered with a bright smile as she sat next to Wade, in her usual spot.

"Hey," Wade mumbled sulkily.

She smiled again. "Hi."

Apparently he couldn't help it because his mouth curved up, and he tried to conceal it by drinking his milk.

"I was telling Wade how he should be more responsible, like you." Harley poured her a glass of milk as her eyes widened at his words. "That he should thank you for last night. For helping him. I'm sure he learned his lesson after… such unfortunate event. Is that right, Wade?"

Wade swallowed hard. "Yes, sir. I won't drink again."

Surely he was crossing his finger when he said that, Zoe thought. He was barely sixteen. In the next years he would be attending parties non-stop and, since he was part of the football team and an extremely popular kid, he would have many chances to get wasted again.

Harley sighed. He obviously thought the same.

Zoe cocked her head to the side and observed Wade as he took a bite of his toast. He was a completely different guy that morning, but maybe he was like that because Harley was there and he just wanted to get through the morning and forget about what had happened. Perhaps he was mad at her and was a master at hiding it from her.

The conversation over breakfast was kept simple. The weather was nice, not to hot or cold. Agnes' new tasty recipes. The Andrews' kid had gotten bitten by a spider so that was the latest news around town.

"Come on, Zoe. Go get ready so we can leave soon." Harley stood up to wash the dishes, which often didn't give her enough time to get ready –she was always running late.

Zoe pursed her lips before taking a decision. "I'm not feeling up for it. I was planning on staying home, try to catch up with my summer reading list."

Harley shot her a look. She knew he'd be suspicious but it wasn't as if she had given him reasons not to trust her. No, in fact she had done the opposite the previous night. Even so, she could see his hesitation as he nodded. "Fine, you can stay but if you need anything, please let me know. I should be at the practice all day but, you never know."

"Okay."

"Now, Wade, get ready. I'll take you home so your father doesn't worry about your whereabouts."

Wade's face scrunched up with anger but he complied. He murmured a quiet goodbye at her, not daring to walk closer as Harley stared at them. He had already messed up; doing it again by being too _friendly _would be just stupid.

Zoe watched them leave, hoping that Harley hadn't been too hard on Wade and that Wade had at least listened to what Harley had said, even if it was a little bit because she was scared that the good yet roguish boy he was could become a bitter man just because he hadn't been able to deal with his mother's death.

She sighed as she closed the door. Pressing her back to the door, she grinned giddily and sprinted towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee with too much sugar.

Maybe staying at home wasn't so bad after all.

…

A copy of Message in a Bottle lay open in page forty-two over her floral bedspread.

The two windows of her bedroom were open, letting a cool and soft breeze in.

Honestly, she hadn't expected it but there she was, like any of those teen girls in those cliché movies she said she hated but loved to watch. Never before she had let a boy get her in her current position, pinned to the bed while being thoroughly kissed. Only Wade Kinsella had been granted enough charm in the world to get her permission, apparently.

She felt her cheeks hot and knew she was blushing from head to toe as his lips kept sipping from hers, as his tongue delved into her mouth, no longer as gently as his first try, when she squeaked a bit for her embarrassment. His eagerness and obvious experience had become somewhat exciting. And not only that but she loved the way he kept running his fingers through her hair, the feel of his body above her, not crushing her but keeping her away from the world.

How she had got there wasn't really a mystery.

She had ordered a pizza for lunch from the only place that delivered in town. She had clearly forgotten that there was only _one_ delivery boy for every shop in town and that happened to be Wade. So when she opened the door and saw him, she chuckled and let him in, offering a glass of water since he had to be hung-over and needed to be hydrated.

He accepted it and then proceeded to tell her about his morning, after Harley had dropped him off at his house. His father hadn't even realized he wasn't home; Earl was too drunk to even get out of bed.

She felt bad for him and held his hand to comfort him. He had leaned over and his lips brushed against hers. They locked eyes and, suddenly, she remembered their kiss almost a year before.

They kissed in the kitchen, thinking it would be just that innocent peck, and then had lunch, eating the pizza she had ordered. After that she asked him if he wanted to hang out, so they went to her room and for a while they just laid in bed, joking and talking about stupid things until her fingers brushed against his soft blonde hair and she started to play with it, with his ear, with the little stubble he had.

She had never done it before but she was the one who kissed him first. He didn't reject her. Wade rolled her on her back and started to kiss her with as much passion as he could, tangling one hand in her hair, pressing his lips almost desperately to hers.

Now there she was, whimpering as his lips kissed the corner of her mouth, barely giving her time to breathe. Her lips tingled.

"Wade," Zoe breathed out.

He seemed in trance, his hand now cradling the side of her face, sliding down her arm. "You're so soft." He nuzzled the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "So, so…" he seemed lost at words but kept on kissing her as if that was better than air to keep him alive.

Zoe's fingers tunneled through his hair, finally pushing him away from her.

"You have to stop," she panted. "You need to get back to work. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." His eyes flickered from focusing on her mouth to her eyes.

She grinned at his dazed look and how his lips were swollen. She chuckled when he sighed in defeat.

"If I didn't need the money," he trailed off, shaking his head. "Dammit, Zoe. I should've done this last night."

She frowned. "That's why you came here last night?"

"No. I mean, maybe." He groaned as he climbed off her to sit next to her on the bed. "I was drunk. Everything is fuzzy."

"Fuzzy," Zoe repeated. "Fuzzy as in you could've broken into any other girl's house?"

"Zoe," Wade pleaded as he realized what was happening, on how she sat up and glared at him.

"No, I'm just wondering because… I don't make out with any guy. I don't say things get _fuzzy_ so I can pretend stuff didn't happen." She tried to get away from him but he was having none of it, so he curled his fingers around her wrist. She was still giving him her back.

"I don't want you to feel pity for me like everyone else in town is doing," Wade told her evenly, his voice made of steel. "I can't take it anymore. The people murmuring behind my back about my dad, my brother and my mom… the poor Kinsella kid who's been abandoned."

Turning her head, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"I don't pity you," she babbled. "I just worry."

"Whatever," Wade mumbled and let go of her. He jumped out of bed. "I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself so you have nothing to worry about, Zoe Hart."

"Fine," she shot back coldly. "Go. Go and next time, you can fool around with one of those girls who know you're the broken little boy who would say yes at anyone who wants to be with you."

She could've just died with the way she looked at him but she stood her ground. Zoe stalked her way to him and shoved him back. "Go and be an ass like you are." One more push, harder and he stumbled back. "Go and get drunk. Go and leave me alone. Go!" She shouted as his back hit the wall after the couple of times she had shoved him with all her strength.

His green eyes seemed to light up. Wade's hands reached for her arms and pulled her closer to crash his lips against hers.

She had accomplished her goal. Zoe had showed him she didn't care about what he did, and with that he'd let her be close to him; he'd let her take care of him.

…

He wasn't her boyfriend and there wasn't really a label for him at the moment, even if Shelley kept telling her Wade was her friend with benefits.

Zoe didn't care at the moment but she was worried about Harley hearing the rumors about her and Wade because apparently some kids had been commenting about her relationship with Wade.

Everyone knew Wade was a precocious boy, that he had dated a few girls before and by dating they didn't mean holding hands and getting ice cream but more on the lines of using the bed of Wade's dad's truck as an actual bed.

Zoe wasn't about sleeping with Wade but just keeping him entertained enough so he stood out of trouble.

"I don't know," Shelley shrugged one shoulder. "You could have worse. At least you know he's not cheating on you or anything like that."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she sipped from her pink lemonade. "We are _not_ a couple, Shell."

Her friend snickered. "But you surely look like one."

"Still, we're not." Zoe glared at the ice cubs floating inside her glass. "Wade's not that kind of boy. He wants to fool around."

"But you can't tell me you're having a bad time." Shelley was flipping through the latest issue of Seventeen but her attention rested on Zoe. "You told me he was a great kisser."

Zoe's cheeks tinted red and she smiled to herself. "That doesn't mean anything. He has made perfectly clear he's not interested in anything serious and, actually, it's better that way because I'll be leaving in just two weeks so… what's the point?"

Shelley pouted. "Two weeks?"

"My mom wants to spend some time with me which probably means I will be going shopping or staying home because she'll forget she's supposed to be with me. It's just a week earlier," Zoe replied plainly.

Shelley shook her head, not believing that being in a city like New York could be boring at all. "Anyway, you and Wade? You're totally dating and he cares."

"He doesn't." Zoe huffed.

"He so does. And if you don't believe me, try to make him jealous."

"What?"

"Yes. Make him jealous and see how he reacts. If he doesn't care then you know. And I'll give you five bucks because I know I won't lose."

Zoe snickered. "No. I won't do it. Besides, with who? It's not like I like any other guy."

"Aha! So you like him," Shelly exclaimed triumphantly.

"No!" Zoe replied stubbornly.

"You said so!"

Zoe glared at Shelley. "Fine," she mumbled reluctantly. "He's cute."

"No. He's hot. Wade's a hot guy."

"Okay, okay. Wade's hot." Zoe snickered.

Shelley grinned, nodding her head. "So how do you think I'd look in these shorts?" She showed her the magazine.

…

Parties like the ones thrown in Bluebell weren't her thing. She wasn't very used to barbecues or eating in paper plates but she could admit it was fun.

"Hey."

Zoe turned her head around and saw the kind smile that belonged to George Tucker.

"Hi." She smiled back. "Where's Lemon? I thought you wouldn't come to a party without her and I haven't heard her yet?"

George chuckled. Everyone knew Lemon was quite loud and never one to go unnoticed in a crowd. "Magnolia is sick and Dr. Breeland is out of town, so she stayed home to help her mom."

"Oh."

"Yup." George, with his hands in his pockets, rocked back and forth as they listened to the music and watched some people dancing to it. "So, do you want to dance?"

Zoe blinked at him and then her gaze fell upon the makeshift dance floor. Wade hadn't arrived yet because he had been working so she saw no problem with it. Plus, she wasn't his girlfriend and George would never cheat on Lemon. They would just dance.

She grinned at George. "Sure."

…

He had almost pulled her arm out of its socket as he dragged her away from the party.

"What the hell, Zoe?"

She glowered at him. It had not only been embarrassing to be taken away from her dance partner while everyone was watching but it was also very hypocritical of him considering he had been flirting with a girl the previous day and she had to swallow her pride because they weren't a couple.

"What? I was dancing with George. It was very rude of you-"

"No! Why! I want to know why the hell you were dancing with him."

"Wade-"

"You're my girl."

"No, I'm not. You've told me we're friends. Well, for your information, friends don't have rights over the other. Besides, we were just dancing." She folded her arms over her chest. "Not like I owe you an explanation."

Wade clenched his jaw. "Fine. Whatever. I'll go and dance with any and every girl while you go and twirl with Golden Boy." He swiveled around, ready to storm off when she spoke up again.

"Great but before you go, I'd like for you to apologize to me and George."

Wade scoffed. "You're nuts. I won't."

"Yes, you will because you embarrassed me."

"No." He faced her and in two strides he was standing only inches away from her. "No, I won't because he knows you're mine."

"I'm not an object, Wade. I'm a person. You don't own me."

"I called dibs."

"You're a pig," she spat and sidestepped him, getting as far away from him as she could but before she could walk a couple of steps forward, she was being yanked back by the arm and her back was pressed against a tree.

She could barely make out the shape of him in the dark but she was very aware of his piercing gaze on her.

His forehead rested against hers and she felt his breath on her face.

"Sorry, okay?" Wade murmured. "Sorry but… it pissed me off." His hands settled on the swell of her hips and she shivered, even if the day was too hot for that. Could it be that he was jealous and Shelley was right? Maybe he really liked her. "He has everything." Zoe's heart dropped. No. He wasn't jealous of her, he was jealous of George. "I only have you," he whispered sadly into her ear before dropping a kiss onto her neck. "I need you."

It wasn't a proper declaration of undying love. In fact he wasn't even admitting he liked her. And in any other occasion she would've felt horrible because he was basically telling her he wanted her because she was his only choice.

Sadly, she thought the same about him but that had been her choice. She had picked him to be her only one. Unluckily for her, he wasn't even close to be ready for anything. Wade was an emotional mess at the moment.

"Okay," she breathed out.

And like most of the times now, they kissed. He was always urgent and wild but this time he let himself enjoy it, kissing her leisurely. It was nice because for the first time that summer, she didn't feel like she was a distraction or plain entertainment for a sixteen-year-old boy. It felt like he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

Breathing out a giggle when his cheek brushed against the side of her neck, Zoe felt his mouth curve into a smile when he kissed her. "You forgot to shave again."

"I don't like to shave every day," he replied as he nuzzled her hair above her ear. "And you like it too."

She couldn't deny that. There was something utterly attractive about a boy with a stubble; Wade looked and felt more like a man, which at the same time made her feel more like a woman. Indeed, it wasn't just the stubble but also the way his actions made her feel.

She looped her arms around his neck and allowed him to kiss her lips again. As she did that, his hands fell upon her behind. She froze for a second. It wasn't the first time that happened but this time it felt more deliberate because, well, he squeezed gently and made a sound of approval.

It was only then that Zoe realized her more intimate moments with a boy so far in her life were with Wade, someone who hadn't even told her he liked her. She felt bad for a second until she remembered that she liked him too much and that would have to suffice.

She let him and her hands slid down from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt.

Wade was a great kisser; the best she'd had in her short life. He was also a good boy because even if he currently had her making out with him with her back against a tree in the dark, he hadn't forced her. She knew if she said so, if she said no, he would stop. Problem was she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to leave because she couldn't give him what he needed; people had done that to her before and it hurt. She was also scared he'd change her for someone else.

Wade turned them around and rested his back against the tree. He shot her a crooked grin she hardly saw in the dark but appreciate it nonetheless.

He pushed her hair behind her ear and craned his neck to peck the tip of her nose.

"They think we're dating," he blurted out as his hands kept distracting her, kneading the flesh at her waist, touching that tiny sliver of skin between her shirt and her shorts.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"People." He shrugged.

"What people?"

"Just people," he said, half-laughing before angling his head to kiss the corner of her mouth. "It's not like they don't know you're with me or that I'm with you."

And yet it wasn't a promise of anything.

They resumed their kissing, a little more heatedly and Zoe made a mental note, adding one more flavor of lip gloss Wade seemed to like. He wasn't a boy who told her things, he showed them to her. At the beginning that had been hard because she wasn't one to notice details about people but with Wade she had to work hard. In return, Wade listened to whatever she said; he remembered the ice cream flavors she liked and that she liked coffee with too much sugar and even as he teased her about the movies and books she liked, he knew them.

They might have not labeled it but it did feel like they were a couple.

Zoe was kissing his neck, listening to the way his breathing slowed and feeling his hand roaming over her body. It was great and he was behaving as much as he could for a hormonal boy but then he sneaked his thumb under her shirt. She shivered at the sensation but as he kept on going, rubbing the pads of his fingers over her stomach and higher, she felt her body growing hotter, her cheeks burning at the same time she kissed his mouth hungrily. She didn't know if she was trying to distract herself from his ministrations or enhancing the feeling of them.

Wade's hand kept creeping up until it rested right under what fascinated boys. Her chest wasn't all that amazing but Wade didn't mind at all.

"Do you want to go back?" he murmured sheepishly in her ear, almost scared that she would say yes.

She didn't. She shook her head and pecked his cheek.

It was the first time she let a boy touch her like that. And it wasn't as if she was naked underneath her shirt or that Wade was acting like he wanted to take advantage of her. He was being gentle and sweet.

Her own hands found a way under his shirt, feeling his soft skin and hard muscles, slightly sticky thanks to the hot night and their own actions that were rising the temperature.

It was just their luck when they heard a noise and soon found someone staring at them as the moonlight showcased them.

It was Betty Breeland, Lemon's cousin.

Zoe just knew she was doomed so she didn't even bother trying to explain _'it wasn't what it looked like'_. Betty would tell Lemon as soon as she could, and Lemon would tell her mom and Brick, and Harley would find out sooner than later; by then the rumor would say that she and Wade were naked and doing much more than just kissing and touching.

Betty grinned devilishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Wade rolled his eyes. He knew it too. "It ain't something you haven't done with a boy before. Right, Betty? I could ask Jesse about it."

Zoe gaped at them and the way Betty blushed.

"He lied."

Wade snorted contemptuously. "Yeah. Sure." He twined his hand with Zoe's and kept her close to him. "Let's go, Z."

Zoe followed him but she kept her eyes trained on Betty. She knew that soon people would be saying that the New York girl was finally showing her true colors, no matter that she had barely kissed before Wade; she would be deemed as an easy girl.

…

For the week she had left, Zoe waited for hell to break loose.

The only person she had told was Shelley and it was very different because it was her version of the story. Shelley didn't care and instead encouraged her to ask Wade to be more than just friends. She couldn't do it. Zoe couldn't even tell him she was leaving a week earlier.

She and Wade kept sneaking around, kissing as if it was the only thing that kept him sane. He looked happier than the first time they had met that summer which made particularly hard to tell him she was leaving the next day.

He was shaking his head, glowering at the ground.

They were in their little spot, next to the pond where they first kissed the year before.

"You're leaving?"

"My mom wants to spend more time with me because she had a busy year and… I'm sorry, Wade."

"You can't leave."

"Wade-"

"No!" He glared at her. "You know what? I don't care. Everyone leaves so why should I be surprised about it, huh?" He stood up and looked at her in the eye.

She shrunk at the hatred in his gaze.

"I'd stay if I could."

"Then stay! Stay because I need you. You, you said you'd help me. You promised."

"Please," she pleaded. "Don't do this."

She really hated this. They were ruining all the beauty in what they'd had and she couldn't do a thing about it; she had lost control of things, she had let herself follow her instincts and now she couldn't stop her heart from breaking.

"If I don't see you tomorrow at the Rammer Jammer at five, I'll hate you."

"Wade, I can't! My flight leaves at four. I can't. I want to but I can't!"

"You're just like everyone else. You think you're not but you just pretended better."

As he walked away, as he heard the first sob, Wade clenched his fists and willed himself not to go back to her and hug her to comfort her, to ask for forgiveness. But it really felt like it was her fault, that she was ruining everything by leaving, even if she didn't know he planned on asking her to be his girlfriend during their date next day.

…

When she made it home that afternoon, she knew Harley had found out by the look he gave her.

"Zoe, we need to talk," Harley said severely but soon he met Zoe's tear-streaked cheeks and red eyes. "What happened?"

Zoe huffed. "We didn't sleep together, okay? Wade and I made out and had fun and I really, _really_ like him but we didn't have sex. He didn't force me to do anything." A hug sob was lodged in her throat. "But now he hates me because I'm leaving so don't worry, nothing is going to happen." She stormed out of the living room and went to her bedroom slamming her door shut.

She cried some more that night and even harder when she got on the plane next day.

Wade hadn't even gone to say goodbye.


	6. Interlude II

**Hello. Thank you, once again, for your feedback (either reviews and reading). I appreciate the time you take to leave a few words after a chapter but I know sometimes you don't have enough time (because I've been really busy too).  
**

**Sooo... This week HoD returns! I've been waiting for that so, tell me, were you? I can't wait for it. Meanwhile, here's a little chapter for you. Bye.  
**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

It had been probably the worst piece of advice anyone had ever given her but she followed it because it came from her mom.

Zoe had been so sad once she returned to New York that summer that even her clueless mother had noticed it. In one of their shopping sprees she had finally asked what was going on and, since Gigi was away, and she technically didn't have more close friends, Zoe confided her secret – without obvious details, of course.

Her mother's amazing advice was that she needed to _get over_ Wade, to date other boys and that soon she'd realize he had been just a summer fling. "You're too young to think about serious relationships, honey," had said her mother.

Still, it was hard not to think about Wade when they had spent so much time together. And it was different from the last time because now he wasn't that happy boy with the big, carefree smile. Wade now was practically alone, and it made her feel guilty.

By the time school started, she had tried to forget about everything, convincing herself that it wasn't her fault whatever that was happening to Wade. She was happy she had homework and extracurricular activities to worry about, to keep her mind away from that town in Alabama.

But what Zoe liked the most to keep her entertained was Gigi's love life. It was certainly some crazy puzzle because her best friend had had a little something with a boy at Martha's Vineyard during the summer but she had left a boyfriend back in New York. The first month of school hadn't been over by the time Gigi had broken up with the two boys and had started to date another boy, one who was in the lacrosse team of an all-boys school.

That's how Zoe met Lucas. He was a friend of Gigi's boyfriend who also played lacrosse.

When she first met him, he was capable of making her blush with just one shy smile. Well, he was a very attractive boy with dark hair and striking blue eyes, a smile to die for and very charming and smart.

He was perfect. And if Zoe liked something about things that was that they at least looked perfect.

Remembering her mother's advice, when Lucas asked her to a party, she said yes. It was a great opportunity to see if Wade had really been that special or it was just because he was the first. Who knew? Maybe all boys kissed just like him; perhaps even better!

Lucas was a true gentleman to Zoe's eyes – despite the times she heard him laugh at some crude jokes his friends made. She guessed she needed to understand that he was still a teenager after all.

Sometimes he reminded her of George Tucker a lot but she assumed it was just the good boy image.

They danced and talked. Sometime during the night, he kissed her. It was sweet and not intimidating so she was okay with it. Problem for her was that she didn't felt that spark, that reaction of her body heating up and her stomach somersaulting when he touched her.

Lucas smiled at her.

"You're a really good kisser," he said in a whisper.

At sixteen, and all her life, she'd loved flattery. That was why she gave him a chance and she didn't say a thing about how the kiss hadn't felt right. Besides, no one had any idea about how she had spent the summer perfecting her kissing technique thanks to some delivery boy in Bluebell – only her friend Gigi had heard the uncensored version of the story.

Zoe blushed and ducked her head, giggling a little in response. "You're a good kisser, too," she lied easily because last time she had been honest with a boy, it took her nowhere.

For the next few weeks, she was really happy dating Lucas.

He bathed her in compliments about how smart, pretty, stylish and funny she was.

In return, every girl was jealous of her and her amazing boyfriend who had been accepted in Columbia and therefore, they had a chance to make things work and then she'd be dating a college guy. It was incredible.

Her mother, of course, loved him as well because Lucas' father was a well-known man in New York, owner of a few restaurants and a hotel chain.

"I want to be a doctor," she answered when Lucas asked her what she planned on doing after high school.

He chuckled, arching an eyebrow. "Really?"

She frowned at him, feeling offended by his reaction. "Yes, it's something in my blood. My father is a doctor."

"Both of them."

There wasn't malice in his voice but it stung.

Zoe nodded.

"I just think you don't look like a girl who'd been taken seriously as a doctor," Lucas provided, shrugging one shoulder while she gaped at him. "Don't take it like that. You're just… cute. Doctors aren't supposed to be cute, unless you could maybe become a pediatrician." He hummed. "Well, yeah, that could be an option."

No one in her life, not even Wade while teasing her, had said that. It was slightly insulting because when he told her he wanted to go to law school, she hadn't told him he was inadequate for his dreams.

"No, I don't want to be a pediatrician but thank you for your advice," she replied curtly, with as much venom as she could.

"Come on, you're being a drama queen."

Zoe's big brown eyes met his and she knew it. She knew that he really thought she was being silly and, at the time, she didn't want problems. Besides, she still had time to prove him wrong. It wasn't every day that she found a guy like Lucas and, maybe if she waited, she'll show him that she'd become a doctor. A damn good one, at that.

"Forget it," she dismissed.

Painfully for her, it wouldn't be the first time she'd think a boy could change for her, that she could change him. In her mind and heart, she was a hopeless romantic.

…

It was a rumor she heard around her school and it hurt badly. Some girls smirked at her because they knew and soon she realized pretty much everyone had noticed.

A week before, she and Lucas had a date at one of his father's restaurants. She loved those dates because she was able to dress up and feel like a woman. But after the date, Lucas had been a little too insistent about making out and going a little further than just kissing and touching over the clothes.

She didn't feel comfortable about it because he was pressuring her.

"We've been dating for more than four months."

"Yes but I'm not that kind of girl," Zoe huffed, trying to get away.

They were alone in his penthouse, where he lived with his parents who were currently traveling somewhere around Europe.

"I thought you'd be easier. That's what Drew said."

Zoe's eyes widened. "What?" It was obvious that after some glasses of wine, Lucas was tipsy, but Zoe knew it wasn't enough to speak incoherently. Drew had been Gigi's boyfriend – she had dumped him weeks before. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucas snorted. "That you'd put out sooner."

Zoe gasped loudly. "Why, why would he say that about me? I've never even dated like this before. There's no reason for him – or anyone – to believe that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Your friend? She told him about the guy you slept with during the summer. Some hillbilly, redneck… whatever. And that must've been quick."

Her stomach dropped. Gigi had told people about Wade and her. And worst, she had made it look like they had slept together so maybe everyone thought she was a slut, which was what Lucas had apparently thought about her.

"I did not!" She shoved him away, and grabbed her purse to leave. "Not that you would need to know about it because it's my private life and… and we're through! This is over."

"You're a bitch," Lucas grumbled under his breath, not even bothering to give her a proper response. "I lost all this time on a little girl."

She clenched her jaw and her eyes filled with tears but she didn't cry until she made it home and had locked herself in the bathroom. He didn't deserve her tears.

Now everyone at her school had probably heard some version of the story. Unfortunately for her, every version had been twisted to make her look like she was an easy girl who Lucas had dumped right after they had done the deed or because he had found out she wasn't as respectable as she looked like.

…

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Zoe shouted behind her tears and Gigi winced.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. I was trying to help you."

"Help me? How? How's that supposed to help me?"

Gigi inhaled deeply before pausing a minute, enough so Zoe could dry her cheeks.

"People said you were a prude. And boring. I just tried to make you look more… fun. I wanted for you to have fun and Lucas looked like a good guy. I didn't know he was an ass!" Gigi glowered at the ground. "But I'll take care of him. Don't worry. I'll trash his reputation quicker than you can say Gigi is awesome." The blonde girl beamed with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

And it only took that for Zoe to forgive her. She knew Gigi and she hadn't done it to hurt her. It was stupid of her to think that making her friend look like an easy girl would do any good but Gigi always thought the wrong thing.

Besides, knowing Gigi, Zoe was sure revenge would be amazing.

And it was, two weeks later when a compromising picture of Drew and Lucas was released, showing them too close from one another to be purely friendship. They killed two birds with one stone.

Soon people forgot about Zoe and found new and juicier gossip to talk about.

It didn't help her to feel much better about her love life, though.

…

Wade was sat next to Shelley during biology. He didn't know if he was lucky or not because Shelley was funny but a ditz. He liked her of course; she was fun to hang out with. But, in reality, Wade knew this was his chance. He knew Shelley had kept in touch with Zoe and as much as he wanted – and after many girls he kept making out with – he couldn't stop thinking about her and all those times he had been kissing and touching her.

"So, how are you doing, Shell?" Wade asked with a bright smile on his lips, trying to sound casual.

Shelley looked confused. "Fine. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. Yup." Wade sighed, hoping he could do a better job at pretending he wasn't prying. "Just… bored, you know. Class and homework. My job."

Shelley hummed, as if she had barely heard him.

He was completely lost. He was as tactful as a roadroller. There was no chance in hell he'd be able to get any information from Shelley unless he asked for it directly; and he wasn't about to do that so she could tell Zoe how he was still hung up on her.

Suddenly Shell was eating some chocolates from a box, not even paying attention to the teacher who was glaring at her.

It was odd, but not too bad in Shelley's case.

"Want one?" Shelley mumbled around a truffle and Wade took one of the treats.

It was filled with coffee. It sucked because it reminded him of someone who always complained about the lack of good coffee shops around Bluebell.

"They are good, right?"

"Yeah," he murmured, not caring at all about how miserable he looked.

"Zoe sent them to me. She loves them and I understand why."

His eyes widened but Shelley wasn't looking at him, luckily.

"You talk to her?"

Shelley chuckled. "Of course. Now with all the new stories with her boyfriend she calls every week. He sounds really amazing and-"

He couldn't hear her. After the word boyfriend, his heart fell to his stomach and jealousy bubbled up inside him like a bitter fire burning up his throat.

Obviously Zoe had a right to be with someone. Summer had been over months before and they weren't really dating. It shouldn't have surprised him to know she was seeing other boys but it angered him. Knowing other boy had access to her lips and smooth skin, that he could smell her sweet perfume and taste that sugary flavor on her lip gloss, it upset him.

"Wade?" Shelley asked, placing a hand over his forearm.

It was just then that she seemed to realize who she was talking to. Her eyes widened before a sad expression took over her face.

He played it cool. He snorted a laugh and leaned back on his chair. "Well, that's good. She finally got what she wanted, right? I mean, she's surely picked a preppy boy who'll bore her to no end."

He didn't let Shelley utter another word about the subject and after class was over, he found himself asking Tansy Truitt on a date because she was bubbly, blonde and tall… everything Zoe was not and he wanted to prove himself that he really didn't like Zoe.

Tansy giggled and said yes.

Painfully for him, after his date with her, he felt even worse, wondering if Zoe had been doing what he had done that night. And jealousy was again playing tricks on him.

…

His dad truck was a rattletrap, that was why Wade was working extra hard to make money and finally buy himself a car like the one he deserved and needed.

Anyway, that death trap on wheels just got him a cut on his hand while trying to fix it and go to work. That's why he was sat in the waiting room while Dr. Wilkes ran as a crazy person since he was the only doctor around lately, ever since Dr. Breeland's wife left her family two weeks prior.

Wade felt a little guilty about being happy because Bluebell had finally found newer and bigger gossip than him and his family.

Oh. And Mrs. H was sick, so that was worse for Harley. He was losing his head.

To make things even worse, the phone started ringing and Harley huffed, despite how much he was trying to be in control.

Wade wanted to laugh but he saw the look on Harley's face and sighed.

"I'll get it."

If he had known that was all it took to be back in Harley's good graces, after breaking into his daughter's bedroom at night that summer, Wade would've picked up a phone much sooner.

"Hello, um, Dr. Wilkes' practice," he greeted hesitantly, never once in his life thinking that he'd make a good secretary.

"Wade?" A surprised squeak replied from the other end of the line.

Damn him and his luck, but he knew her voice. It was hard to forget it after spending weeks with it murmuring in his ear, telling him secrets and giggling from time to time.

"Yeah, hi," he babbled. It was difficult to know how to react because he wasn't expecting to talk to her now. "How, how are you?"

"Good. How are you? How, how's school?"

He snorted a laugh and soon she chuckled.

"I sounded like an old lady, didn't I?" she quipped and for a second it seemed so easy to go back in time, before he had his heart broken that day months ago, before he waited for her for an hour at the Rammer Jammer with two ice teas in front of him.

"Old ladies don't have boyfriends," he answered without thinking about the consequences.

She was silent for a minute. It certainly hurt because she wasn't denying it but then, when she finally spoke again, he regretted being mad at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Her voice was small, tiny. It didn't sound like her at all. Zoe was strong and confident, or she was really good at looking the part. "I broke up with him because…"

She didn't finish her phrase and a sudden urge of kicking someone's butt rose inside him. He didn't even know the guy but he had to be an ass if he had hurt her.

"It doesn't matter," she provided and tried to make him change the subject.

"Z," he whispered, not caring about who could've heard him because he had missed her so much, so badly. "Are you okay?"

She sighed into the phone. "Better." He wanted to have her there and make that _better_ sound happier. Well, maybe kissing her and hugging her would make him feel better as well but it was something both of them needed. "Anyway, it's part of the past. What I want to know is why you are working as a receptionist."

He chuckled before telling him about Lemon's mom leaving, about how crazy things were thanks to that and how Bluebell felt less colorful for a while; people there didn't like sad stories no matter the gossip.

"Oh, that's bad. Poor Lemon," Zoe muttered, meaning it. She was a good girl and, as much as she didn't like Lemon, Wade knew she didn't wish her bad things. "Now, um, I." She giggled nervously, not amused at all. "I'm sorry but… are you still mad at me."

Hurt. He was hurt by her but not mad, which was probably worse because if he was mad, he could work things out but being hurt was something he didn't know how to deal with.

"No."

There was a pause.

"I really wanted to stay, Wade," she whispered and his chest filled with air. "I miss you."

He licked his lips and thought about that night in the party, against that tree when he got acquainted with her body. He not only missed that, he missed the way she laughed and snorted when she couldn't breathe or how they could spend time talking and joking about the silliest things in the world.

"Will you be back?" he asked instead.

"Summer, in just two more months. I'll be there."

He could hear her smile which made him completely forget about his girlfriend for the last two months, Tansy. And that was going to become a bigger problem because Wade Kinsella? He wasn't very good with feelings or talking. And he liked Tansy but… Zoe was Zoe.

"I'll be here. Waiting," he promised but he couldn't say if he'd be free for her.


	7. 1999: Part 1

**Well, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner but life has been a bit crazy and I've been super busy. But here I am with a new chapter for you - I hope you'll like it.  
**

**Another thing: THANK YOU! You're amazing with your reviews, alerts and also just for reading. I wish I had more time to write to each one of you (including the anons) and get to know you because you sound great.  
**

**About HoD so far, my thoughts: I think that Wade and Zoe as a couple are adorable! (But I already thought that!) It seems like they are going to face a lot of obstacles but I hope they stay together... and Wade feeds that hope with his thoughts about a possible future for him in NYC.  
**

**Bye! Have a great weekend.  
**

* * *

**_1999: Part 1_**

The palms of his hands felt sweaty. Well, he felt sweaty all over and it wasn't thanks to the hot summer in Alabama – the heat weave had broken two days prior so he couldn't blame it on the weather. Nope. It was all because of who he was waiting for.

He questioned his sanity and intelligence several times during those minutes. But he just couldn't say no to Harley when he asked him to pick up Zoe at the airport while he delivered a baby whose mom wouldn't make it to Mobile without popping out the kid on the way there.

Wade dragged a hand over his face and blew a breath.

This wasn't what he planned on doing or how he had imagined meeting her again.

After the last summer, he wanted to be mad at her and forget all about whatever they had but he couldn't. It was as if she had put a spell on him.

As time went by, he grew antsier. What would he tell her? Would she be cold and distant because of how they had _ended_ things? They really hadn't ended anything anyway so she couldn't be angry either.

Suddenly, when his gaze traveled across the sea of nameless faces in the airport, he felt as if his mouth were full of sawdust and his heart about to hammer its way out of his chest.

Zoe had always been pretty, with her chestnut hair that fell over her shoulders and her bright smile, those shiny brown eyes and that tiny body of hers that he loved to hug. Now, walking to him, there was a new version of her. Gone was the simple lip gloss and mascara. She looked sultry, her lips seemed plump and her eyes bigger. Her hair tumbled way past her shoulders and her clothes were the ones a woman would wear.

Her smile was the same, though.

"Wade!" She hurried herself to him.

He had no idea how she didn't fall flat on her face when she ran in those ridiculous shoes who tried to make her look about three inches taller. He had to grin at her.

Her arms looped around his neck and his around her waist. Just like that his anger was washed away and soon a warm feeling replaced the bitterness inside him. He squeezed her tighter, making her giggle into his ear. She still had that sweet yet citric smell, like some delicious tropical - and forbidden - fruit.

Was it too weird to just hold her a few more seconds to feel her soft hair and skin and enjoy her perfume?

She let go of him and he had to pretend he was about to do the same, even if he knew he'd keep her for as long as she'd let him.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked with a smile on her lips as she tucked her long hair behind her ears.

Wade picked up the bag she was carrying and rolled his eyes when he noticed the huge suitcase she had left behind in her haste to meet him.

"Harley was busy. He sent me to pick you up."

"Oh," she muttered, her face falling a bit.

"It's not like I didn't want to come," he offered quickly to get her grin back. "It's just, you know, I'm not Harley's favorite person after that stunt I pulled last summer."

Zoe tilted her head to the side and shot him a sweet smile. "He likes you. You're just a teeny bit reckless and that scares him."

"Me?" Wade scoffed. "I'm the most responsible guy you can meet," he added in a tone that clearly suggested the opposite. She snorted a laugh. "And to prove it, I'm still working as a delivery boy. Not only that but I finally bought myself a car. A good one."

Fine, so his car wasn't the _best_ car you could get but he had got a good deal and he had always been good with his hands – just ask around Bluebell – so he repaired his car almost for free.

Zoe snickered. "Well, keeping a job for so long is great… if I didn't know that no one else is willing to take it from you."

He smirked.

"So how've you been?" Zoe asked as Wade slung her bag over his shoulder and carried her suitcase behind them.

"Good." He swallowed hard, remembering that the year had been too good some weekends; that in his need to get over her, he had done some pretty outrageous partying.

"Anything interesting I should know?" Her smile was so beautiful, her eyes almost sparkly under the sun before she slipped her sunglasses on.

He doubted for a second. Knowing Bluebell, though, he knew nothing was kept a secret for long and sooner than later she'd learn what was going on. Hurting her now was like ripping of a Band-aid… if she felt hurt by what he was about to confess, which he sadly hoped for. If she felt pain maybe it meant she cared.

"I don't know if you _should _or _want _to know but I've been dating Tansy Truitt for a couple of months now," he babbled as he pushed her suitcase into the trunk of his car, while Zoe stood there, unmoving, staring.

"You're _dating_ someone?"

"Yeah," he breathed out.

…

It was stupid. She knew it but she couldn't help it because it seemed so cruel to have been waiting for so long to be with Wade only to find out he was _dating_ someone else. Of course, she had dated another boy just a few months before but she had never fathomed the idea of Wade dating any girl because he enjoyed fooling around.

The thought of her changing him to be faithful was pushed to the back of her brain and heart. She no longer possessed that magical power.

The ride from Mobile to Bluebell was spent in awkward silence.

Zoe just wanted to be in her second home soon, to hide in her room and try to comprehend why she and Wade were always pushed away from each other by faith.

She felt his stare on her from time to time as he drove his car but she couldn't find it in her to speak up, so she studied with great interest his car. It was what any boy like Wade would have ever wanted; a muscle car. It was kept pretty clean but she guessed it was because he hadn't had the car for too long.

That it smelled like him upset her a bit.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked quietly as he parked in front of Harley's face.

"I'm fine." Zoe smiled tightly at him as she tried to make a quick exit and run away from him. There was no point because he curled his hand around her wrist and pulled her down, keeping her sat in the passenger seat.

"C'mon."

"What do you want me to say," she whispered, looking down at her lap. "Two months ago you told me you'd be waiting for me and now I find out you were dating someone." She inhaled deeply, trying to be brave and finally spit her feelings out. "You know how I feel about you."

"I don't," he muttered, his beautiful deep green eyes meeting hers as she faced him.

It was just then that she realized that in fact she had never, ever told him what she felt for him. He hadn't done it either. They had both kept their feelings hidden, only trading kisses with each other, too scared of being rejected and heartbroken. Painfully, in the process, their hearts had started to crack just the same.

Making out and hanging out wasn't a confession of anything. Zoe knew it but she hoped he had read between the lines and she didn't need to spell it out. She should have known better because Wade no longer trusted his gut, his instinct; in the bottom of his heart he was so hurt after all the people who had left him, that he wasn't going to take the first step.

Maybe he could have, last summer, when she got him to open up to her thanks to all their kissing and groping but not now, not when she had bruised his ego by leaving him too.

But now what? She didn't have a chance. Wade was dating a really bubbly and pretty girl like Tansy. One who was able to be with him all the time he wanted. One who probably didn't have issues with her family and therefore with her romantic life; she didn't grow up with the best example of love in her home.

Zoe sighed and gently pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. You're with someone else." She climbed down the car and waited for him to help her with her suitcase.

He followed her and led her to the front door.

As she looked for the emergency key under the pot furthest away from the door, she felt his gaze on her. She ignored him and decided to focus herself on opening the door.

"Zoe," Wade called softly as he helped her push her gigantic suitcase inside.

Their eyes met but the words had apparently vanished from his brain.

"We're friends, right?" He offered her a tiny, crooked grin, hoping to get something from her.

She didn't know at the time, but her eyebrows curved in that way he despised; she looked like a sad little girl and not like the sexy young woman he had picked up at the airport. Wade wanted to kick himself for doing that to her.

"I missed you. I wasn't lying about that, Wade. It's just… I hoped we could go back and, maybe, pretend like we hadn't fought that day." She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "But I'm happy for you." She forced herself to smile. "I'd love to meet Tansy. Maybe we can hang out and do something together, unless you have a problem with me being a third wheel."

He could tell she was faking her smile and cheeriness. Hell, she couldn't even convince herself. She cursed on his expressive face and adorable eyes.

Like all the times when he didn't know what to do, Wade just joked about it.

"Hey, it's not a third wheel if it's one guy," he pointed at himself, playful smirk on his lips, "and two hot babes." He waggled his brow in a suggestive way before she slapped his shoulder.

"Wade! Ew!" Zoe snickered despite herself. "I didn't mean that."

"Threesome?"

"Seriously, stop it."

"A brunette and a blonde. Yum."

"Quit it!" Zoe shrieked before guffawing as he continued making crude jokes.

Sometimes his silliness and humor was just what she needed. Life was too serious already to keep coloring it gray with their drama; laughter was the best thing to fix things between them.

…

Zoe's eyes widened as a cow – yes, that animal that moos and produces milk – walked down a Bluebell street, right past The Butter Stick where she was buying cookies for Harley.

Some people around her sighed and rolled their eyes.

It was only then that she learned how Lemon was coping with the loss of her mother – if she could call it that, after all Alice Breeland had left on her own free will.

Lemon had become some sort of rebel, at least for Bluebell's standards. And Zoe had to admit that watching a cow painted in blue walking down the street was hilarious. Still, she didn't have the time or will to help Lemon and her deeply rooted family problems. Zoe knew that eventually she'd get involved because Lemon was after all someone relatively close to Harley but for now she had enough with her own problems.

Zoe chuckled for a few more moments as she walked back to the practice.

Bluebellians still looked at her as if she were E.T. and she didn't know if she should have blamed it on her clothes or her attitude. Even so, unlike two years before, she smiled at the people greeting her instead of scowling; being polite certainly made her feel lighter.

Mrs. H told her that being a kind person was the best medicine for the soul.

It sounded accurate because she felt better each summer.

She smiled brightly as Tom Long suddenly jumped from behind a tree and outstretched his arm to hand her a yellow gardenia. His usually pale face was tinted crimson red as he ducked his head. He was clearly a very embarrassed young boy.

"Thank you, Tom." Zoe took the flower from his hand. It was only then that Tom looked up and smiled coyly at her.

"So this means you're going to go out with me?"

Her eyebrows shot up, almost hitting her hairline. "What?" she squeaked before trying to shove the flower back into Tom's hands. "No, no, no. I'm not going anywhere with you. You're still in middle school, Tom."

He pouted. "So that means when I'm in high school I have a shot?"

"No, because when you get to high school, I'll be in college and that's… that's illegal." She sighed and then whispered to herself, "Fortunately. That way I have pretty good reasons to keep you away."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Zoe snickered. "I have to go home. Harley is waiting for me." She brushed past him but before she took her fifth step, Tom spoke to her.

"Why don't you call Dr. Wilkes dad? He is your dad. And why are you Zoe Hart and not Wilkes? Isn't that weird?"

Zoe stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to blink at the younger boy.

She had done the same questions to herself the time her mom had finally told her the truth about her father but since then she had tried to forget. It was easier if she didn't spend much time overthinking her family situation.

The relationship between her and Harley had grown and they were close now but she didn't know if she could call him dad because she had that word reserved for someone else. She wondered if Harley felt hurt by that, if he was hoping that one day she'd call him dad and ask for his family name.

Problem about that was that she wasn't sure she wanted all those changes. Actually, for all she cared, she wanted to be just Zoe. No surnames. No man to call dad. She just wanted a simple life.

She chuckled and Tom looked at her confused.

"It's my stage name. And… I'm a bad girl, that's why I don't call Harley, dad."

She laughed when Tom gasped.

He probably thought he was in trouble for liking a girl who claimed to misbehave and have some sort of alter-ego.

Zoe just hoped those things could be enough so Tom would leave her alone and stop trying to ask her out.

…

"Of course," Zoe said, beaming at Mrs. H who sat behind the front desk.

"It's just that my sister has been so busy with Rose, I think she needs to have a date with her husband and, while I promised to watch her baby, my husband has a cold thanks to those stupid fishing trips. He's such a baby."

Zoe snorted a laugh. "I've already said yes, Mrs. H. You don't need to convince me. Besides, Rose is an adorable little girl."

Emmeline rolled her eyes. "Adorable indeed but that girl babbles nonstop. She's not a little devil but she can talk your ear off."

"There's no problem with that. I'm sure we'll have fun."

"I hope so because my sister hasn't wanted to hire anyone but AnnaBeth as a babysitter. And she is out of town." Emmeline leaned over her desk, looking at Zoe over her glasses. "You're her last and cheapest chance."

"Hey," Zoe complained, her brow furrowing. "Don't put that much pressure on me. I'll get nervous. And I didn't know how much to charge."

Mrs. H chuckled. "Think about it as practice for your bedside manners. And pretend you're doing your pediatrics rotation."

Zoe really wanted to do well. She had never had a little sister or even been close to a small child, but she knew Rose since the first summer she had put a foot in Bluebell. She liked Rose and, in return, Rose seemed to like her back even if the only thing she did was call her name when she saw her, hand her toys and ask her to pick her up.

Her Saturday night would surely be a lot of fun.

…

Her Friday would suck.

Yup. Simple as that because when she told Wade that they should hang out together, including Tansy, she hoped he had realized she hadn't really meant it. It was her lame attempt at being polite, something not very frequent in her life.

Clearly, Wade had taken her word too seriously. He had literally jumped on her as she walked to the Rammer Jammer – because they had the best fries ever – and told her that they were going out that Friday.

The invitation to hang out with him and Tansy couldn't have been less welcomed. But how could she say no to Wade when being with him was one of the only things she longed for when summer came?

She just hated that her opportunity came with someone else. She didn't want to share her moments with Wade because before it rarely happened – it was only with George, Lemon or Lavon and she still had fun with them, even more if Lemon was shrieking.

But just like always, she pretended to be okay when things went wrong and said yes to Wade and Tansy's invitation.

Now there she stood in her ripped jeans and flip-flops, her arms folded over her chest, waiting for Wade and Tansy to arrive.

The plan was a simple visit to the Rammer Jammer to get to know each other and then _wing it_, as Wade suggested. Obviously he wasn't planning on having a long night with the two girls (together); maybe he hoped one of them would want to leave as soon as they met.

Wade should have known better than that, though. Zoe was one of the most stubborn people he knew and Tansy was pretty clueless sometimes, and the rest she was making a big deal out of things.

Zoe suspected Tansy didn't know she was going to meet her by the way the blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise as Wade dragged her to the front of the Rammer Jammer to greet Zoe.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Wade looked from Zoe to Tansy. Once. Twice. He scratched the back of his neck and wondered what the hell he was thinking when he had come up with the idea of introducing them. He cleared his throat and then made the unfortunate comments, "This is Zoe, a friend. And this is Tansy, a… my girlfriend." He almost choked on his words.

He chuckled at his own awkwardness. Neither Zoe nor Tansy looked amused.

"Shall we?" Wade squeaked, motioning for them to get in and find a table before he could dig a hole and disappear.

…

While laughing, Zoe thought that maybe going out with Wade and _his girlfriend_ wasn't such a bad idea. Of course, they must have thought quite differently as they screamed at each other all because of some fries.

It was hard to understand why they were together. Wade and Tansy seemed so… similar yet they had fought from the moment they had to pick a table to sit at.

Could it be that people who shared the same interests and had matching personalities weren't compatible for a romantic relationship? Or maybe Zoe had been wrong all along thanks to the numerous romance novels she had read and romantic couples were all about fights. Her parents seemed to fit that profile, so it was possible. They hadn't lasted, though.

She had always hoped one day she'd meet a doctor – a lawyer or maybe a business man – who'd share with her goals and views about life. They would go to see Woody Allen's movies or visit some art galleries and appreciate the beauty of culture and the city that never sleeps. She would always live in New York.

Apparently faith had other plans for her because that was the only way this could be happening.

"I ordered the fries, so I get to eat them, Wade Kinsella!" Tansy shouted while Wade shoved a handful of said fried into his mouth, mocking her.

Tansy huffed when his answer came with chunks of fries flying off his mouth.

Zoe snickered despite herself.

"I'm paying for these!" Wade shot back when he finally swallowed.

"Yeah, because you invited me here. And I didn't even know your ex was going to tag along."

"She's not my ex!"

"I'm not," Zoe murmured meekly. "Not technically," she muttered to herself as Tansy decided she'd had enough.

The tall, slender girl grabbed her purse and stormed out of the place without looking back – except to say goodbye to Zoe as she smiled kindly and sincerely at her, which sort of scared Zoe. Southerners were extremely bizarre sometimes… or maybe it was the water in Bluebell.

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Zoe asked as she sipped from her glass of Coke.

"Nah." Wade shrugged one shoulder. "She'll get over it."

Zoe sighed, leaning over the table on her elbows and cradling her face with her hands. "Is that how it works? You fight nonstop and then you wait until she _gets over it_?"

"Pretty much," he replied nonchalantly as he took another fry.

"Is that how you would've done things with me?"

It was then when Wade turned to look at her in the eye. His lips curved into a gentle smile as he chuckled softly. "No, but you're different. You're not her and…" He heaved a sigh. "Things would be different."

"You like being with her?" Zoe pried without malice.

"She's fun when she's not being a drama queen."

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Zoe licked her lips with a hint of nervousness, feeling as her stomach filled with butterflies and her heart clenched. "Who do you like to be with better, me or her?"

Wade's face fell. "That's not fair."

Zoe smiled to herself. That was all the answer she needed.

She saw him toying with the golden cross hung around his neck, the one that had belonged to his mom. She loved how loyal he was to the ones he cared about.

She felt her heart flip-flopping when she realized that for the first time in her life she loved things about a boy and not just liked them.

"May I ask you a favor, Wade?" Zoe reached for his plate of fries, stealing one and making him grin.

"You know you can ask me anything." Wade relaxed, thinking that perhaps he would be safe with a change of topic.

He wasn't so lucky, though.

"Break up with her."


	8. 1999: Part 2

**I updated sooner. That's good, right? I'm only just little sleepy but you deserve a new chapter. You're too nice and sweet with your reviews and reading my story.  
**

**Spoiler-ish next line (ignore if you haven't watched last episode)  
**

**Sick Zoe and Wade? Too adorable for words. I wish we could've seen more of that. (Plus, I like the AnnaBeth and Lavon thing)  
**

* * *

**_1999: Part 2_**

"You've got some nerve," he muttered under his breath. It was almost a hiss.

"Why, because I'm telling you what I think you should do?" Zoe replied flippantly, or so she thought as her hands trembled over her lap, trying to hide them from him. Like always, she was pretending she was in total control even if she was terrified Wade would tell her he wanted Tansy instead of her.

"No, because you believe I'm at your beck and call," he growled as he leaned over the table.

A shiver traveled down Zoe's spine.

She had never thought she was a spoiled brat but Wade had the power to make her feel like that sometimes. He shattered the snow globe in which she lived in and pushed her limits. It was infuriating and exhilarating at the same time.

"That's how you treated me last summer," she said evenly, holding his gaze.

There was a moment in which she saw the regret in his eyes, despite his devil-may-care attitude. She knew he cared about everything and everyone he was close with, including her.

"At least I'm trying to do something and not just giving you hope." Her voice cracked but she swallowed the lump in her throat and kept on talking. "That hurt, too. It hurt to have you kissing me when I knew you were using me."

His forehead creased in that way it did when he worried, when he felt supremely guilty and lost. And he looked younger, cute. She almost wanted to take things back so he could feel better but she had been keeping things inside for too long.

"I'm not telling you to break up with her because I want to see you being miserable." Zoe inhaled deeply, mustering all the strength she could. "I want you to give me a chance, because I really like you, Wade." She chuckled sadly, ducking her head so his piercing green eyes couldn't worm its way to her soul. "But if you don't like me that way, tell me. It's okay. We could try to be friends. Um, or not. Or maybe in a while. I, I have to go," Zoe babbled as she stood up, slinging her small handbag over her shoulder before running away from him.

The weight of his stare followed her until she was sprinting through town square, but she didn't realize about it. She just wanted to feel some cold air against her reddened cheeks, so she ran.

For the first time in her life she had opened her heart to someone. Honestly, it was quite embarrassing and it left her feeling vulnerable. She couldn't take rejection, much less from him. Why had she done it?! It was a very stupid plan but she couldn't stop her mouth. Feelings had been piling up inside her for too long and now they had finally found a way out.

…

"Rose," Zoe moaned as the little girl giggled from her place on the floor, as she played with the TV's remote. "Could you please at least pick something?"

Rose was a just two months away from her second birthday but she was far smarter than that. She had to be because Zoe didn't understand why she liked to _read_ the newspaper or why she had the strangest fascination with her dad's glasses.

Anyway, Zoe's mind wasn't really paying attention as Rose kept playing with her toy typewriter, pretending to be some kind of journalist. Her head –and more likely than not her heart, as well, were busy still thinking about the previous day and Wade. Since then she had been avoiding him – and it wasn't an easy task given that he worked as a delivery boy who drove around Bluebell all day long.

Zoe plopped down on the couch.

It sucked to have fought with Wade, even if it hadn't been a real fight. She had jeopardized her friendship with him by telling him how she felt. All night she had wondered if this meant her summers would once again become hell on earth, like she thought the first one would be.

"Zoe?" Rose babbled, her chubby little hand on her babysitter's knee.

Zoe had to smile at the little gesture of comfort. "Do you need anything?"

Rose beamed. "Gummy bears?"

Zoe snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Sorry, your mom said no candy after eight."

The little pout on Rose's face was all kinds of adorable and a little heartbreaking but if Zoe wanted to be away from more trouble, the best was to follow instructions. The last thing she wanted was a small child sick because of her, much less Rose.

After they played with some educational toys Rose had, Zoe realized it was time to put Rose to bed, something that was easy said than done.

"Come on, Rose. I promise I'll read you a story," Zoe cajoled.

"Story?" Rose's ears perked up and her eyes widened, stopping dead on her tracks as she ran around the house in her pajamas.

Zoe almost chuckled. "Yup, story."

Rose smiled but before she could say yes, the doorbell rang.

It was just Zoe's luck to open the door only to find Wade Kinsella looking at her, his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and looking far more innocent than a boy like him should look at almost nine at night.

"Wade!" Rose exclaimed, running to tackle his legs.

It was hilarious to see the little girl in her pink pajamas, clinging to Wade's legs. Of course even toddlers fell under the spell of his charm and easy-going attitude.

Wade snickered. "Why, hello, Rose." He picked her up and Rose eagerly looped her arms around his neck.

Folding her arms over her chest, Zoe huffed. "Little traitor."

Wade and Rose both blinked at her with wide eyes.

"What did I do? You are the one I should be mad at."

"Mad at," Rose repeated like an echo.

Zoe's gaze dropped to the floor, hoping he would let it go. Of course it was unlikely that he had forgotten about what she had said the day before but maybe he had ignored her.

"Whatever. We haven't ordered anything so you must have the wrong address."

Wade smirked, walking further inside the house despite not getting an invitation to do so. He held Rose in his arms and pushed the front door with his foot to close it behind him.

Zoe's eyes widened by the second. She was panicking.

"What, what the heck are you doing? You're going to get me in trouble-"

"No, I'm not." Wade stalked his way to her.

"Yes, you are. That's what you do."

Rose giggled as Zoe walked backwards and hit her back with the wall.

"It's what you do too," Wade whispered conspiratorially as he eyed Rose, who nodded, even if she had no idea about what was going on.

"I do not," Zoe retorted.

"Yes, you do. That's why I got punched in the face this afternoon." Wade almost laughed at the confusion written all over her face. "Tansy has a pretty mean right hook."

Zoe's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "You broke up with her?" She tried but couldn't hide the huge grin on her face.

Nodding Wade finally let go of Rose, letting her toddle her way back to the living room.

"So that means-" Zoe never finished the sentence before Wade had trapped her lips in a kiss.

Boy, she had missed his kisses. They were gentle but passionate. Zoe especially loved how he cradled her face or tangled his fingers in her hair to keep her close, never with too much pressure, but always reminding her he was there for her.

"I don't want to be your rebound," Zoe babbled against his lips.

He chuckled. "She was my rebound."

Zoe smirked but blushed at the implication. Maybe Lucas had been her rebound as well; actually, she knew he had.

Suddenly the TV's volume was louder and Zoe remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"You have to go. Rose's mom will kill me if she finds out you are here."

"It's expected from babysitters to have their boyfriends over so they can make out after the little kids are in bed."

"Wade," Zoe drawled, trying to scold him but her smile was not helping her at all.

"Z," Wade murmured close to her ear, making her heart flutter.

"I'll put Rose to bed," Zoe finally caved.

"Gummy bears!" Rose shouted as she jumped on the couch.

"Rose, stop!"

…

Rose grinned joyously as she sucked on a red gummy bear. Her sticky hands were all kinds of colors thanks to the candy.

Wade and Zoe looked at her and couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight of the toddler between them on the couch. Their hopes to make out with the lights out after putting Rose to bed had been destroyed the minute the little girl started screaming and running around the house. And that wasn't the only problem because Wade's cheek was already starting to bruise – apparently Tansy _did_ have a mean right hook.

"Gummy bear?" Rose mumbled as she held a green one and offered it to Wade.

To Zoe's chagrin, Wade took it and ate it, shrugging one shoulder at Zoe's face of disgust.

"Gummy bears, Z. You gotta love them."

Rose nodded fervently as she shoved yet another tiny bear into her mouth.

"You are disgusting."

Wade and Rose both pouted at her, making her laugh. They were seriously a deadly combination; obviously Rose was the brains and Wade, the brawn. There was something about Wade around younger kids that forced him to be his best, always trying to protect them somehow; Zoe thought it was because he didn't have anyone, so he felt the need to help others in the same situation.

Zoe's cheek tinted pink when he leaned over Rose and pecked her temple.

Rose chortled.

The night had gone from babysitting Rose to the promise of a hot make-out session to the three of them sitting on the couch, watching Aladdin on TV and eating gummy bears. It was far from a perfect date and even further from a good babysitting night.

Rose fell asleep across their laps a few minutes before the movie ended. Her red cheeks were the sweetest thing even if she was sticky from head to toe. Thank god for baby wipes because otherwise, she and Rose would have gotten into a lot of trouble.

"So she's asleep?" Wade asked hopefully as Zoe returned to the living room.

A bubble of laughter made it past her lips as she noticed his big eyes and the bruise on his cheek.

She nodded.

"Good." Wade smirked, stood up and wound his arms around her to pull her close to him. "What time did Rose's parents tell you they'd come back?"

Zoe bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. "In half an hour or so."

"Okay, okay. I can work with that."

Zoe laughed at him.

"As long as you cooperate." He waggled his brow and led her back to the couch. "You remember last summer?" He moved closer to her, forcing her to lay on her back as he hovered over her.

She swallowed hard. "Harley is going to pick me up."

"I didn't ask that."

Her hand reached up to run through his soft blond hair. The way the muscles of his arms tensed fascinated her. There was a quality in him that sometimes made him look like a grown man but at times he was still a child; she felt the same and that's why she liked him. They could be goofy together or take care of the other.

She tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Welcome back," he whispered against her lips, both of them laughing at that. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Zoe squeaked when Wade hugged her to him and rolled over the best he could so she straddled him.

For the next half an hour they tried to go back in time, to pretend as if they had never fought before she had left last summer, that they hadn't dated other people when they were away from each other. And they partially succeeded, until Wade had to sneak out through the back door as Rose's parents opened the front one and greeted Zoe.

…

At first, it felt really bizarre.

Of course Zoe was elated but that didn't make it any less weird. People stared at them as they walked around town hand in hand, smiling at each other or laughing. Apparently Wade Kinsella being some kind of gentleman – or trying to behave – hadn't been seen before. It didn't matter, anyway. People could think whatever they wanted and gossip about every little thing. They were happy for the first time in a long time.

"Wade," Harley's voice boomed and Zoe blushed from head to toe as Wade finally pulled back to breathe. All her lip gloss was now being worn by Wade.

Clearing his throat and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Wade shot a shaky smile to her father. "Doctor Wilkes. I, I was just going. Um. I'll leave now so you don't have to kick me out."

"Good," Harley replied.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

Since the day she had told Harley that she was dating Wade, things had been hilarious between the two men. Harley wasn't surprised at all by the news but he still liked to pretend he hated Wade just because he was corrupting his only daughter. Meanwhile, Wade was used to being hated by fathers so he tried to be a good boy – or as much as he could.

"Come on," Zoe hissed, glaring at the two of them. "What if I invited Wade to have dinner with us? Or what if I wanted to go on a date with him to Mobile? He drives, you know?"

Harley narrowed his eyes at Zoe briefly. "I don't like the second idea as much as the first."

"What?" Zoe shrugged while Wade shook his head frantically. "He has dinner with us and you let me go with him to Mobile next Friday. Fair is fair."

"Zoe," Wade murmured through clenched teeth.

She had told him about her idea so they could have some alone time but he wasn't fond of the plan, mainly because it would mean he would have to behave for hours during dinner.

Harley studied Zoe and then Wade. For a second the teens thought he'd say no but he agreed, making them promise that they would be careful.

"And Wade?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I do have a shotgun." Harley smirked at the fear in Wade's face.

"Dad!" Zoe whined and both men stared at her with wide eyes. "I, I." She suddenly realized about what she had said. "Fine, so you're my dad. That's not something new, right?" Zoe shrugged one shoulder, making things look as if they were completely normal. "It was bound to happen."

She walked past Harley and into the house, leaving Wade and Harley alone in the front porch.

Wade chuckled. "Congratulations, sir. I think she just needed time."

Harley snorted a laugh. "Thank you, Wade."

"She's really something."

"Tell me about it."

They shared a laugh before Wade ran back to his car to finally deliver a pizza that had been waiting too long on the back seat.

…

They had gone to the movies, had dinner at the Rammer Jammer with the money he had made with tips and she had made babysitting some kids around town. They had gone to the beach and Wade also suffered when he took her to Mobile to do some shopping. But more than anything, they had kissed and made out most of the time.

They had fought as well but it was always due to their stubbornness or just silly comments either of them made. The only big fight was when he didn't tell her that he had stood her up because his father had been too drunk to be left alone in the house; Wade didn't want her to feel pity for him but she had to make clear she didn't, that she had just worried and felt hurt. The solution for everything was to kiss it better.

The thing she liked the most, though, was driving around with him while he worked.

Bluebell was beautiful and nothing like New York. It was peaceful. It seemed as if time had stopped and she could just live and enjoy every little detail about things. About Wade.

He placed the back of his hand over her knee and she smiled as they twined their hands together.

Sometimes he was just the sweetest boy ever.

"Do you think we can stop here and fool around for a few minutes before we deliver these flowers?"

And sometimes she remembered that he was still a boy.

"Wade," she scolded him but couldn't seem to fight him when their lips were fused together.

He laughed at the sight of her reddened face thanks to pure embarrassment. But seriously, why should she? They had been kissing and touching for more than a month already and it was the best thing ever. He couldn't think about anything that made him happier than having her around and, even if she didn't say it, he knew she felt the same.

The only problem they had was that they couldn't stop time. They both dreaded the end of summer, the day she had to fly back to her home.

He felt his stomach in knots thinking that he only had a week left.

Summer was just too short for them. It was really unfair.

…

"What college do you want to go to?" Zoe asked as she sipped from her glass of Coke while he drank his root beer.

He blinked at her and then chuckled. "Who said I'm going to college?"

"You're not?" Zoe's big brown eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"I don't know yet. I haven't thought about it." He shrugged one shoulder and the sheepishly added, "I'm not that good at school, so it'd be a waste of time."

"Wade." She placed a hand over his forearm. "It wouldn't be a waste of time. You could go to community college or, I don't know, just explore your options. See what you want to do for the rest of your life. You can't be a delivery boy forever."

He sighed. "Not all of us have had a plan since we were born."

Needless to say, he'd had plans but he never thought his mom would leave him before he could make them happen. Things had changed for him and his family, so he had to accept it.

"That's unfair."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying the truth. You'll be a doctor like your dads. George will be a lawyer like his dad. Lemon will be a housewife for George." He chuckled sadly and gulped the last of his root beer. "I'll be a drunk like my dad."

"Don't say that. You are clever. Maybe not smart in the traditional way but you fix stuff and you're creative."

"I'm a good liar."

"You're talented." Zoe narrowed her gaze. "Plus, you pull a face when you lie. I can totally tell."

He smiled at her. "You don't need to do this."

"This is our last year of high school. We have to think about the future and," she paused and looked down at her lap, wringing her fingers before finishing her idea, "you could come to New York. We could, you know, be together."

He didn't have the heart to tell her he couldn't leave Bluebell. That as much as he loved her – yes, he had admitted it to himself – he had to take care of his dad because it didn't matter what a pain it was, he was not going to lose another parent.

"We could." He smiled and reached for her hand to take it in his, squeezing it.

She beamed at him immediately.

His heart clenched painfully inside his chest.

…

He took her to Fancie's the last day they had together. She was flying back to New York the next day and no matter how much she tried, she still looked sad.

Wade worked like a maniac to make enough money that week to give her the best date they could have in Bluebell. He even wore the nice pair of jeans he had for especial occasions and a new shirt, the one she bought him on the trip to Bluebell.

Like the first day, his hands felt sweaty as they sat there waiting for their dishes.

"You didn't have to." Zoe smiled softly. She looked stunning in her purple dress and heels, her hair in a ponytail. Well, in his opinion, she always looked beautiful. "I didn't need this."

"But I did. Otherwise I would've missed seeing you in in that dress. You look hot."

She giggled. It was the best compliment he could give to anyone, so she thanked him about it.

They didn't order anything too weird, just chicken and some weird and fancy sort of baked potatoes. Dessert was another story, though. She ordered crème brulee and fed him one spoonful even as he scrunched up his face in disgust. But she was right. It was good and they ended up eating two servings each.

They walked around town square holding hands, strolling as if they had all the time in the world.

Zoe clutched his hand, making clear she didn't want to go. He forced her to free his hand only to wrap his arm around her waist while she hugged him sideways.

"Want to go to our place?" Wade murmured into her hair as he dropped a kiss on top of her head. He was so much taller than her, even if she wore heels. "We can stargaze around the pond."

She nodded and let herself be guided into his car.

…

It wasn't his plan. Neither was hers.

It just happened to be an unusual cold evening in Bluebell and all of the sudden, rain started to pour down on them so they ran back into the car, laughing as they did.

They gasped for air, smiling at each other while their wet hair stuck to their faces and their clothes to their bodies.

He swore he just leaned over to kiss her. Things escalated from there for some reason and the heat of the moment drove them to the back seat of the car. Wade was glad he had had the good sense to clean up his car before that night because the last thing he wanted was Zoe finding a box of pizza with a slice still inside it.

His hands hand found its way under the skirt of her dress and she didn't stop him. No, in fact she encouraged him by snaking her own hands under his shirt.

The sound of his belt buckle woke him up from his stupor, forcing him to stop kissing her.

"What, what?" He babbled before he could clear his mind.

She was looking at him with dark eyes and a coy expression.

He knew exactly what was going to happen and that she wanted it.

"Are you sure?" he whispered before pecking her cheek sweetly.

"Yes," she murmured with complete determination. "I want you to be the first."

He sighed. "You know I'm not-" He didn't dare to finish the sentence.

"I don't care as long as this is as special for you as it is for me," she said shyly, almost feeling too weak to face him. Opening one's soul to someone else was too difficult and risky.

He bowed his head, kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you," he confessed before they could blame it on what was about to happen, before he could blame it on hormones or post-bliss confusion. "You don't need to do this, though."

She clung to him, hooking her arms under his and hugging him to her. "I do want this with you."

Wade was gentler than he had ever been with a girl before but he hated that he hadn't been able to give her more than the back of his car. She deserved the hotel room and bed most girls dreamt about, she deserved flowers and candles and whatever she wanted.

They cuddled for a long time, not caring about the time because he wasn't about making her feel cheap. He needed to be sure she knew he cared about her.

"Are you okay?" He brushed his lips along her hairline.

"I'm fine, Wade. Would you stop asking that?" She almost snickered but yawned instead. "I'm a little tired, though. But I don't want to leave you."

"Are you sure? Because I know it might have hurt and-"

"Wade!"

"Fine, sorry. I just worry."

Zoe smiled at him, pulling her dress back on as he zipped up his pants. He hit his head on the roof and she laughed.

"I feel different but." She grinned at him. "I think it's a good different. It was better than I thought it would be and I wasn't as scared as I thought I'd be, thanks to you."

He kissed her and smiled against her lips. "I don't want to take you back."

She giggled. "Harley has a shotgun."

"That's the only reason why I will take you home."

…

Zoe felt like crying as she said goodbye to Harley. It wasn't that she had fought with him or anything like that. The problem was Wade because he hadn't showed up like he had promised and she thought he might have been lying, but how? Why?

"I'm fine."

"Zoe," Harley said as he placed a hand over her shoulder to give her comfort. She was the one hugging him a second later and trying to keep her tears at bay.

Everything turned brighter when she heard someone shouting her name as he ran. Wade had come!

"I'm sorry," he gasped as he tried to breathe regularly after running as fast as he could to catch her. "My dad. I couldn't leave him and – I wanted. I really wanted to see you before you left, Z."

Zoe smiled as a tear ran down her cheek and she lunged at him. "You came."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Wade's brow furrowed. "You didn't think I – not after," he whispered against her hair as she squeezed him to death. "I told you the truth."

"I know." She pushed herself on tiptoes and buried her face where his shoulder met his neck. "I love you, too."

There was a warm feeling filling his chest. It had been such a long time since someone had said that him that he had to kiss her with all he had, not caring that Harley was just a couple of feet away from them.

"I don't want to go," Zoe complained.

"I don't want you to go either but I'll see you next summer."

Her watery smile didn't help his pain.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and decided it was better to leave before she couldn't. "See you next summer. Call me, okay?"

"I will."

Wade and Harley saw her hurrying her way to the gate, both knowing the rest of the year wouldn't be as good as their summer.

"I'm sorry about, you know, the kissing," Wade babbled.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen, Wade."

"Good. I can live with that. It's not like I want to get shot."

Harley chuckled and patted Wade's back. He surely wouldn't be doing it if he had known what had transpired between Zoe and him the night before.


	9. Interlude

**Thnka you, thank you, thank you _so_, _so__ much_ for your reviews and for letting me know you enjoy this story. You're amazing and that's why I really try to update as soon as I can.  
**

**(Aren't Wade and Zoe adorable? I think so. Also, very sexy. I just love Wilson and Rachel's chemistry on screen, they make such a good job.)**

* * *

**_Interlude_**

"I got in!" Zoe squealed over the phone right after he picked up, ready to greet a possible costumer.

He chuckled before he could help it.

Every Wednesday night he worked a longer shift than usual as a delivery boy because he finished school earlier. That Zoe knew, and always made some time in her schedule to call him and spend almost an hour on the phone with him.

"That's great, baby," he cooed as she squeaked in delight.

His words weren't as cheerful as he meant them but, honestly, he felt this was the moment when they would finally stop being so good together. She would become an amazing doctor, go to college for many years and then find a much better guy who would understand her life. Meanwhile, he would be doing whatever job he could find in Bluebell, never going anywhere because he didn't have it in him.

"I know!" Zoe replied, giggling. "This is just what I imagined and better because you can come to the city and we could be together. We just have to wait for the letter that tells us you're in and we can plan things from there."

He sighed mournfully.

"Zoe," he called softly, eyeing George at the other side of the Rammer Jammer, laughing with Lemon. Wade couldn't help but to grit his teeth, cursing on the fact he'd never get that with Zoe because two months each year weren't enough. "I didn't apply," he murmured.

"What?"

"I didn't have the money to apply."

"Oh." He heard the disappointment in her voice and it hurt.

There was nothing he wanted more than to go with her and be together but maybe it was just them being two fools in love. What good had it done to his parents or hers anyway? His father lost his mom and Zoe's mom cheated on her husband.

Perhaps this was for the best.

"You, you could still apply for the next semester."

"Z," he whispered, shaking his head even if she couldn't see him.

"Don't," she pled. "Don't say what I think you want to say now because I'm happy. This is my day and you were supposed to make it even better, Wade." He hated how her voice sounded little, how he knew she was about to cry and he was hundreds of miles away without being able to soothe her. "I've tried so hard to keep this going. This isn't fair."

He clenched his jaw and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the phone next to his ear. "I've been trying too, Zoe."

"I know. That's not what I meant."

"I just, I just can't do this. It's too much." He swallowed the lump in his throat and licked his lips before chuckling at his own misery. "I want nothing more than to be able to do whatever the hell I want but I promised my mother, Z. You know it and… I'm so sorry."

She choked a sob and Wade felt his heart breaking for her.

They had shared a lot about their lives and he had hidden nothing from her. She knew about the promise he had made to his mother, just like he knew she wanted nothing more in life than to be a doctor; their futures seemed to be driving them apart but it wasn't their decision.

"So this means we're over?" she asked in a whisper.

George and Lemon pecked each other's lips and then looked dreamily into one another's eyes. It was a truly romantic scene to everyone who was in the Rammer Jammer, except for Wade who felt as if he was being punished.

"Do you want us to be over?"

"No. But how are we going to keep dating like this? How are we going to do this for the many years to come?" Her voice grew desperate.

It was impossible and unfair for the both of them. They were seventeen and had a whole life ahead of them. Being trapped in a long distance relationship just because they were too stubborn to let go was just insane.

"Let's do it for as long as we can," he answered. "But as soon as we feel we can't, let's end it."

"Wade," she cried.

And he knew what that meant. He knew that the five months they have been apart had been hard, that despite how much they talked and pretended things were fine, things weren't perfect. It didn't matter how many emails they wrote, they couldn't replace kisses and hugs, much less the intimacy they had achieved over the previous summer.

He was a guy who enjoyed touching and feeling. She loved it too. It was part of their nature. Most of the work he did was done with his hands and Zoe aspired to save life by using her brains and hands.

Being apart was not something they did well.

"I love you," he muttered, looking down at his shoes, thinking that in his current situation, words didn't help much, not even if he meant each one more than the last. "But I get it. We can't be together."

Hearing her sobbing into the phone, after only minutes of witnessing one of the happiest moment of her life, made him feel like the worst man on earth. And that he felt like crying himself didn't fix anything.

"This is stupid!" she hissed in true Zoe Hart fashion.

It made him laugh that she tried to pretend she was angry instead of sad.

"We don't have to break up. I don't want to and, and I know I can be faithful to you. Can you?"

He could. He'd be miserable and a shadow of who he was but he would have her, even at the distance.

But Wade needed to make a decision for her, he _had_ to set her free because he wasn't about to tie her down to a loser like him who was never going to get anywhere beyond Alabama. She deserved the world if that made her happy, and he would give it to her if he could. Now it was on her hands.

"I cannot." The lie wasn't easy but he was glad she wasn't looking at his face. In only five seconds he'd be crying his heart out.

"Liar," she spat. "I love you, too. You can't leave me like this! Not now, Wade. We worked so hard."

He shut his eyes tightly as Mr. Maynard called his name to get back to work.

"You'll be better off without me, Z. You'll meet a good guy who'll get you and be all you need."

"Jerk!" She shot without thinking it. "Don't tell me what to feel. I like you and you like me! You're being an ass. I don't, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Are you happy?"

"Zoe."

"Shut up," she murmured brokenly. "This is unfair," Zoe wailed.

"I know."

"Be sure this doesn't mean we'll stop feeling the way we do."

"I know," he repeated. Sighing, he nodded at Mr. Maynard who was scowling at him. "I've got to go."

"Don't hang up on me."

"Bye, Zoe."

"Wade-"

He couldn't take it anymore, so he just slammed the receiver against the phone. Like ripping off a band-aid.

Maybe if he didn't think about it, things would become easier but trying not to do so was a hard task and it didn't help at all with his pain.

…

It had been two weeks since his _official_ breakup with Zoe Hart.

People kept telling him he looked _weird_, sad and angry, which wasn't something usual for him. Despite everything, Wade Kinsella had always found a smile, a raunchy joke or raucous laughter inside him. That was why everyone in town knew about the end of their relationship.

It was so bad, even Harley tried to give him a few words of comfort.

Wade scoffed. "You probably think it's for the best. No loser dating your daughter, huh?"

Harley shook his head as Wade placed breakfast in front of him. Weekends were always time for Wade to work harder.

"You act like this is the end. But I've seen you two for a long time, son. As much as any parent would disapprove of you dating their daughter, I know you care and – honestly, Wade – I'd rather have you as her boyfriend than any New York boy," Harley provided with a gentle smile.

Bowing his head, Wade smirked to himself. "Yeah, that is probably true."

Since the talk with Zoe, Wade had been having an especially bad time. The working hours were the same but school was kicking his butt because he couldn't keep his mind focused on books when he was thinking about her. If only he were smarter, he kept thinking.

His dad was his usual self; that didn't mean he was okay with that but at least routine was welcome. Wade didn't need more surprises in his life. He wanted stability.

Of course, though, things Wade wanted were usually the ones he didn't get.

The last day before winter break was one of those rare occasions in which snowed in Bluebell. It caused quite a commotion in town and he couldn't blame them because it was fun but it created chaos despite its beauty. One of said incidents was him freezing like a popsicle because he hadn't worn more than a Henley shirt and jeans, never believing Tom Long and his predictions about the weather.

"Damn it," Wade grumbled under his breath as he made his way back home before the road was useless thanks to the snow.

No joke but when he turned around The Dixie Stop, he did freeze on the spot at the sight of a petite brunette in a charcoal coat, boots and a knitted hat.

His eyes widened and he forgot about the cold he felt.

She stalked her way to him and before he could react, Zoe cradled his face in mitten-clad hands and pulled him into a kiss he returned eagerly.

"Don't say I don't try," she whispered as the tips of their noses touched.

Frowning in confusion, Wade shut his eyes tightly. "We broke up."

He wasn't expecting her to chuckle but she did. "It doesn't count if you don't do it in person."

"You come to break up with me, then?" he asked, picking on the pompom atop of Zoe's hat while they shared an Eskimo kiss.

"No." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Good, 'cause traveling for that would be a waste of time," Wade quipped before pecking her cheek.

She laughed softly. "It would be, especially when we could do so many more interesting things."

"Yeah," he breathed out before diving for another, more passionate kiss.

He had missed her so much, it was crazy. Things weren't supposed to be like that. He wasn't supposed to fall for a girl who he wasn't worthy of. Even if loving her was the best feeling, knowing he wasn't good enough was the worst of them. It meant he feared losing her when he needed her the most, when he couldn't be able to let go of her.

"You're freezing, Wade," she whispered, playfully tugging at his ears.

"Nu-uh," he murmured, kissing her again as she smiled, giggling as he followed her when she tried to pull away.

"Yes, you are. Come on, let's go to the Butter Stick and have a cup of cocoa."

When he took her hand in his, or when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, it felt right. It was her he needed to bring that honest smile back on his face. Painfully, he knew it wasn't going to last. Not for a while anyway.

…

Like every Christmas, Earl Kinsella had decided to spend the day getting drunk and forgetting about the anniversary of his wife's death. He might have looked like a man who couldn't care less about anyone but he was still in love with his wife. His first and only true love.

Meanwhile, Wade decided to make a change, to leave behind the depressing mood in which his father fell into. He had been invited to share Christmas Eve with Zoe and Harley. For the occasion he wore a button-up shirt and the best pair of jeans he owned. He had even combed his hair.

Wiping his sweaty hands on the legs of his jeans, he rang the doorbell.

Harley welcomed him with a kind smile and let him. "Zoe's in her room but she should be ready any minute now," he said as he led Wade into the dining room. "And don't worry, she didn't cook."

"Hey!" came Zoe's protest quickly as she entered the room a few steps behind them.

Wade and Harley chuckled.

"Come on, Z. Everyone will be safe now."

Wade grinned cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes.

It was easy to feel that place like a second home – second to the one he had before his mother passed away. There was the place where he felt happier than usual, more like the boy he used to be.

The tree in the living room wasn't too big or the best decorated one but it had been so long since he saw one as he sipped some cocoa that he couldn't help feeling like a child again.

"So we're going to open the presents now," Zoe announced as she leaned her side against Wade's, looking at her father sat on his armchair. "We have to because otherwise Wade will never make it here early enough tomorrow."

"Don't be like that, Doc."

"Shush," Zoe hissed, glaring at him. "I just want to have my gifts."

Harley snorted a rich laugh.

Soon they were tearing wrapping paper up and opening gifts. Harley had bought Zoe her favorite perfume – thanks to Candice's advice – and a Swiss army pocket knife for Wade – knowing how much Wade loved fishing and how useful a new knife would be.

"I didn't get you anything," Wade apologized profusely. Dr. Wilkes had always been so nice to him and he had not only completely forgotten about buying him a gift but he had no money to do so either.

"Maybe one day we could go fishing together," Harley offered.

Wade eyes widened. "Really?" Harley nodded at him. "Sure, we could do that."

Harley received a new bow tie from Zoe, which he of course loved. Well, he loved pretty much everything Zoe gave him – except headaches.

"Okay, your turn." Zoe handed Wade a box. "It's small but it'll help you remember me."

Shooting her a weird look, hoping she hadn't bought him anything too expensive, Wade took longer time than usual to open his present. That earned him a confused look from Zoe; he wasn't known for being patient.

By the time he pulled out the object inside the box, he chuckled. It was a New York snow globe.

"I know it might seem stupid," she apologized quickly. "_But_!" she announced with excitement clinging to her voice. "You can imagine I'm in there, walking around the city." Her big brown eyes shone as she smiled at him. "And," she shrugged one shoulder, "maybe that will make you want to visit one day. Whenever you can."

Harley didn't make a noise and just observed the two teenagers trying - and succeeding – at being as romantic as they could.

"Thank you," Wade murmured before leaning forward and brushing his lips against Zoe's temple. "I like it." He then reached for a present wrapped in wrinkled paper with some Christmas motif. "Um, this is mine. I'm sorry it's so… small." His brow furrowed. "I-"

"Shut up," Zoe finished for him and snatched her present to quickly unwrap it.

Harley snorted a laugh.

Her eyes suddenly grew soft as she held her present against her chest, burying her nose in the fabric. It was a plaid flannel shirt, something she would have never bought for herself. Wade might have bought them as an ironic gift but she truly liked it.

"Thank you."

Wade chuckled. "I just thought you'd never wear that in New York and, you know, you were kind of getting comfortable here in the South."

"I like it," she whispered before reaching him for a hug. "And it smells like you, which is weird," she said into his ear, so her father wouldn't hear her.

Wade peered over Zoe's shoulder, making sure Harley wasn't listening. "My cologne. You said you liked it, when, well."

Zoe chuckled. "I do. And I missed you."

Wade grinned at her. He felt proud of himself even if he hadn't been sure about the gift in the beginning. Maybe she did appreciate the little things he did and that was all he needed from her.

…

Wade was still working at the Rammer Jammer when Zoe decided to do something he wouldn't approve of but she deemed it necessary.

She knocked on the door a couple of times and waited what she thought was a prudent amount of time before finally opening it and inviting herself in.

"Hello?"

Someone grumbled something, as if they had just woken up.

"Mr. Kinsella?" Zoe called as she walked further inside Wade's house. She found him sat on the couch, glaring at the hardwood floor and looking as if he had slept right there, not having the energy to find his bed the day before. There was an empty bottle of bourbon discarded less than a foot away from him. "Good morning," she said, hoping he would finally look at her.

He did. "Who are you?"

It stung but she knew he wasn't the old Earl, the loving man whose life was meant to be shared with his late wife.

"I'm Zoe, Harley Wilkes' daughter. Wade's girlfriend."

"Oh," he babbled. Soon a big, drunk smile was plastered on his face. "_That_ Zoe."

She didn't know exactly why she blushed but she did. She also smiled.

"I remember you. Jacqueline always said you and Wade were meant to be, that you fought too much not to." He snorted a laugh and stood up, helping himself by placing a hand on the couch's arm to not fall back down. "We fought so much when she arrived to Bluebell. She got under my skin. Such a beautiful woman but feisty. Brick Breeland almost took her away from me. I had to do something." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "She saw the same in you two."

Zoe sighed. She had always thought Jacqueline had a plan that would bring her and Wade together but she doubted she'd had anything to do with what had actually happened.

It was sad that a man with such much love inside him had stopped doing so only because he wasn't able to love his wife.

"I brought you food," Zoe said instead, outstretching her hands to show him a container with some turkey salad. "I thought I could keep you company for a while. We could make some sandwiches," she offered, shrugging one shoulder.

It was surprising how with some food and non-alcoholic drinks, Earl Kinsella could go back to being that strong family man she had once known.

The stories about little Wade and Jesse were just a bonus.

…

Saying goodbye had never seemed so difficult.

Wade stood there, one arm wrapped around Zoe as she rested her head on his shoulder while Harley talked about his latest patient. Zoe was listening but Wade couldn't care less. He was busy thinking about his plan and to make it happen.

Winter break had been over too soon for everyone's liking but especially for him.

After that, he knew things would change. Zoe would go to college and finally wake up to the world she was meant to be in. He'd be left behind and that would suck, but he had always known things were supposed to go like that.

When the moment to say goodbye came, Zoe hugged him tightly. They kissed and shared a few words that were meant to soothe their impending wounds but that weren't good enough for the pain they felt.

"Call me."

"Baby," Wade cooed in her ear.

"Just call me, Wade," she sentenced and he sighed before pecking her cheek. "I'll call you."

"This is not going to work out. You know it. _We_ know it."

"It will. We'll make it work." She searched for his eyes but he refused to give in. "Unless you don't want it."

"I love you," he breathed out. "But… maybe that's why we shouldn't make this seem so hard. I don't want you to feel sad because I can't be there. I don't want you to miss me or feel guilty for anything."

"Do you feel that? When I'm not here, have you done anything to feel guilty?"

"I haven't cheated on you, if that's what you mean. But I'm not the one going to college parties and moving out of my home." His tone was clipped because he couldn't stop the surge of jealousy.

"That won't change the fact that I love you too. Maybe I don't say it too often but I do."

The corner of Wade's mouth tilted up. "It's fine. Just promise me we'll be honest, that you'll tell me if you don't want this anymore."

"That won't happen," she said with enough conviction for the two of them.

Painfully for Wade, his intuition was far more developed than hers and until then, it had never failed him. He prayed he was wrong and that she wouldn't forget about him.


	10. 2000: Break One

**You don't know how much I appreciate your support, reviewing and reading this little story. The only way I could show how much I do appreciate it is by writing more chapters so here I am.  
**

**Notes about the last episode of Hart Of Dixie at the end so if you haven't watched it, you can skip it.**

**Warning: I apologize about the heartache.**

* * *

**_2000: Break One_**

It didn't matter how many phone calls they shared, how many emails they sent to each other or the hours they spent chatting whenever Wade was able to sneak into the practice and steal the computer away from Mrs. H. It never felt enough.

Wade felt the pressure in school. Girls kept flirting with him, trying to get him to go to parties or drag him to prom or whatever. People seemed to think that his long-distance relationship was a joke, and they looked for a good laugh at his expense.

Meanwhile, he had learned how frustrating life without physical contact could be.

He missed Zoe so badly that sometimes he had trouble stopping his tongue before saying something inappropriate to her. Something that made her blush to her ears, or giggle quietly, making him wish he could kiss her and hold her.

Of course Zoe shared the same sentiment but maybe girls loved with the soul and boys with the body, because he was sure he needed her lips on his more than she did.

It was especially awkward when Harley caught them remembering a particular encounter during summer, while skinny dipping in a pond. Wade tried to play it cool but it wasn't hard to tell that Harley had figured out the truth the moment Zoe told him that her mom had taken her to the OB/GYN for a check-up. Not long after, Harley offered Wade an extensive talk about responsibilities and how to treat a lady.

For the first time in years, Wade blushed from head to toe when Harley mentioned condoms.

Zoe got a good laugh out of it.

"I don't want to go to prom," Zoe murmured into the phone one day. "I, I mean, I do but… I wish you could be here."

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "I don't look very good in a monkey suit." He hoped to get a smile out of her with that, and by her tone, he succeeded.

"I bet you look great."

"And I know you will be the sexiest girl there which makes me want to be there with you so badly," he murmured just for her.

"You want me to go?"

"I don't want you to miss it."

She sighed, as if the thought of going without him was painful. Sure, she wanted what most girls her age wanted: dance with her boyfriend, head on his shoulder while swaying around the dance floor.

"Then you should go too."

"Fine."

But he didn't go because he wasn't about to sit there, watching all the couples sharing the night that defined the end of their school years. It would have been torture to watch George and Lemon being stupidly cute and romantic, even if they had offered to keep him company. His other friends, those who often got him in trouble, decided not to go either and instead get hammered at the beach. He turned them down too.

Wade Kinsella spent prom night alone, at home, looking at his father snoring in the couch, and cursing his luck.

He wanted so much more than that.

…

Last day of school was one of the happiest days of his life. Getting his diploma was actually a relief.

Honestly, he wasn't dumb or incapable of understanding what her read, but he had never had enough time to do everything. Maybe having a job, school and taking care of his dad, plus moonlighting as a receptionist at Harley's medical practice when Mrs. H needed him, was too much for him. Surviving was a keyword for him.

But now he was excited because summer had arrived and that meant great news. That meant Zoe would visit and after a year of doing the long-distance thing, he'd finally have her all too himself – well, he would have to let her spend time with Harley and her friends but still. Wade planned on taking her on dates and having long hours of make-out sessions.

His lips and hands actually itched with anticipation.

What he wasn't expecting was a phone call that Sunday.

As soon as he picked up the phone at the Rammer Jammer – because he didn't have a phone at home – he heard a girl sniffling and thought the worst.

"Zoe? Baby?"

Sobbing, she still couldn't get a word out.

"Are you okay?" He was getting worried by the second and it killed him. What if she needed him and he was so far away he couldn't do a thing?

"I won't be able to travel this summer," she finally spitted out as she hiccupped.

Mr. Maynard must have heard when his heart broke because he looked at him with so much pity, Wade felt like the boy who had lost his mother all over again.

"What- why?" He didn't mean to sound like a brat but… why couldn't he catch a break? He just wanted to have a summer with her before he could lose her forever once she started college.

"My mom. She wants me to stay here with her to socialize because – it's really stupid and I wish I could just leave but I can't!" Her voice sounded so little. He knew she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her with him because it was all they could talk about for weeks, counting down the days until they could kiss. "And I need to have things ready to move to the dorms and – my mom is going to move to another place – _God!_ I wish I could just be there with you."

"Me too."

"Wade. I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault." Which didn't mean it didn't suck. It was basically the worst case scenario.

"A hug from you would be really great right now," she whispered in a pained voice and he had to shut his eyes tightly so people wouldn't see how sad he was. "But Harley is going to visit. Maybe you could come with him."

He snorted a sardonic laugh; it was almost hurtful. "I don't have the money, Zoe. And I'm not going to ask him that."

"But he likes you!"

"Still. I'm not a charity case."

"I know that." Great. Now he had pissed her off. "I just want to see you and I thought – but whatever. Forget it."

"I _do_ want to see you. You don't know how much, Z."

"I'm so, so sorry, Wade." And she started crying again.

This time Mr. Maynard let him take a long break and didn't say a word about him being on the phone for almost two hours. Perhaps it had something to do with how much he looked like he was about to cry – Wade, an eighteen-year-old man – or punch someone in the face.

He was so pissed at the world right now.

…

Some days he forgot how his father was when he wasn't drunk. Wade forgot how it was like to have a father because for the last years he had been the responsible one; even if people thought he was a reckless teenager. He had been the one paying the bills and keeping the books in the house, but he almost failed calculus. He had fixed the roof before winter came and his own car because he couldn't afford to take to the shop.

Earl certainly knew how to be sober the worst times of the month.

(Sometimes he called him Earl just to show him he wasn't behaving like a father. It stuck with time, especially when people started calling him _Crazy_ _Earl_.)

It was noon, a Saturday, and Wade was feeling pretty bummed out. Well, he had plenty of reasons to be. The main of those reasons was that his girlfriend was not even in the same state as he was. Yet, Earl didn't seem to care – or notice.

"Haven't you cleaned your room?" was enough to make Wade go berserk.

"Have you showered?" Wade shot back with all the animosity he could muster.

Earl's face scrunched up with anger. "You don't have the right to talk to me like that, kid."

"I have all the right!" Wade shot back, sitting up to glower at his father. "I was the one cleaning up this house and you just last night. I'm the one who has to pay the bills because you spend all your money in beers and whisky. I'm the one who stayed and still you look at Jesse as if he shits gold."

"Well, he did something of himself!"

"And you think I couldn't? I could've left like him. I could make it in the army or go to fuckin' New York if I wanted to but I stayed. Leaving was the easy way out," Wade spat between his clenched teeth as he stood up and towered over his father. He had never seemed more intimidating.

"Then leave. Don't mind me. Just take your things and leave."

And that's what Wade did.

He grabbed a duffel bag and filled it to the brim with his clothes and few personal objects he valued, among them things that were related to Zoe and his mother.

There was a plan in his head already. He would take his car, load his bag and guitar, and drive all the way to New York. He would leave Bluebell and his past behind. He would think about the future with Zoe in his arms and tell her that he was willing to follow her if she let him.

Praying he had enough money to survive the eighteen hour trip, Wade just upped and left.

For three and a half hours, everything was working perfectly. He was about to cross the Alabama border in his way to Atlanta when his damn car broke.

He sat there on the ground, with his back against the side of his car for at least an hour crying his eyes out, alone where no one could see him. He kicked his car. He cursed his luck and decided that life was a bitch.

Wade Kinsella wasn't meant to be happy. It was about time he accepted it.

He walked for about an hour looking for a tow truck. All the money he had was spent on taking his car fixed so he could return to Bluebell.

To be honest, when Earl saw him, he looked kind of relieved. He never threw it on his face but perhaps it was because the alcohol had wiped it off his memory.

…

Zoe's roommate was a sweet girl from Nashville, Tennessee, who wanted to be a lawyer.

It was almost cruel in some sense because, Laura – Zoe's roommate – sometimes played country music, the one she said her dad liked and reminded her of home. Sometimes there were songs she had listened to with Wade, heard him singing along to them and she knew the lyrics. That was how Laura found out about her love story.

"That's so romantic. He must love you so much."

Zoe grinned but ducked her head.

It wasn't that she didn't think so but time and distance had been tough on them. They talked on the phone and emailed each other, the chatted online but less frequently each time. He was slipping away not because he wanted but – he confessed once – he felt like she didn't share things with him like before.

She did want to tell him everything but she was also afraid he would get bored with her talking about her classes or college activities. He surely didn't want to hear about Gigi and their latest shopping spree and much less about those boring dinners with her mom's friends.

The thought of him being right was frightening. What if breaking up was the answer? What if they weren't ready for this?

She loved him so much it hurt, so much she sometimes cried at night – a little harder when he wrote her about the last time he had sung_ Moon River_ to get Earl down the hardware store's roof because she knew he was alone, that he didn't trust people with his feelings.

Still, they kept trying and she was fine with that.

…

Zoe wasn't a big party girl but she had decided that creating bonds was an important part of the college experience.

Who was she kidding? Laura had been the one dragging her to a party one weekend after a round of exams and it seemed like fun. At least Zoe was trying to meet some people and show them that she wasn't so wound up as they thought.

Apparently Wade was right and boys did notice she wasn't ugly or anything. She wouldn't have called herself sexy like Wade did but she had a very decent body and she always made sure to look good. Of course she wasn't trying to impress anyone; she already had a boy who loved her and she couldn't have asked for more.

Perhaps it was just that she missed the attention or looking into a boy's eyes, the flirty smiles and the casual touch of an arm when she laughed at something funny he had said. At the time she didn't even notice and it wasn't like she was cheating. Shane just happened to be a really smart and sweet guy from Philadelphia who wanted to go to med school like her, so they had a lot in common.

She was not cheating, she swears.

Yet, it felt like she did once she went back to her room with Shane's phone number written in a little piece of paper she shoved in the front pocket of her jeans.

Things got worse next morning when Harley called her to give her some news.

"Earl got injured last night."

"What?"

"He was drunk and a car hit him on his way home. He's fine but under observation." Harley sighed as if he had been worried and not getting enough sleep, which was probably just what had happened. "Wade was pretty shaken up."

Guilt burned its way up her throat and her eyes filled with tears while Laura stared at her, looking concerned about her already.

"But he's okay, right?"

"Yes, yes. It's just the usual procedure. You'll know about these things in the future, I'm sure."

Harley always tried to make her feel good, to never worry her. She assumed that was what a parent did, that it was in Harley's nature to be like that because he was the best father who hadn't raised a child.

"Just let me know if something happens, please?"

"Sure."

And she cried a little after, locked in the bathroom because Laura didn't need to hear about her romantic problems or how she was flirting with a boy while her boyfriend was worried sick about his dad who had almost been run over.

She felt like she couldn't call Wade to make sure he was fine because it would have been for her own benefit, to make herself feel better and make sure he still loved her.

Making the call anyway, she felt a lump in her throat when he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she squeaked wanting to cry at the sound of his tired voice. "How's your dad?"

"He's sleeping but fine." He sighed. "I really needed to listen to you."

God, this was harder than she thought it would be. "I'm sorry I couldn't call before."

"Don't worry. I get it. School must keep you busy but I'm glad you made a little time to call me, Z. I really miss you, baby. With stuff like this… I just wish I could have you here."

So sweet, such a good boyfriend and son.

"I wish I could be there too," she sobbed and gave herself away.

"Hey. Are you crying? Are you okay?" His concern was real. He had always been like that, someone who took care of the ones he cared about but rarely relied on anyone else because life had been tough on him and it was easier like that.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Wade," she begged in such a tiny voice.

She didn't need to hear it to know his shoulder had tensed up. His breathing changed and she knew things were not heading to a good place.

"What did you do?"

When he wanted it, his voice could be like a cold knife. When he was hurt, he became another person, one who decided to ignore you and just keep you away from him. She was not going to have a chance.

"Nothing?"

"Are you asking me or telling me, Zoe?" He was angry and she really wanted to turn back in time and say no to Laura, or just decide that Shane was a boring guy who didn't deserve her time. She wished she hadn't flirt with another guy.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing has you this way?" He chuckled, in the way he did when he didn't want to show his emotions. "What if something had happened? You would've traveled here to show it to me in my face?"

"Wade, don't do this."

"I didn't do this, Zoe. You did. Whatever it was, you did."

"I feel guilty but nothing happened, I swear. It's just… You were there, and your dad. I was at a party and… Please," she pled. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing if nothing happened!" And now he was yelling, which he never did. Not with her.

"Because I flirted with a guy but I'm sorry."

"I knew we should've broken up. I knew it."

"Wade."

"Just… I don't need this. So let's end this. Let's stop this before I feel more stupid than I already do, okay?"

"Please, don't." Zoe choked out, "I love you."

"And I love you but sometimes that's not enough." Wade sighed. "I don't need more drama in my life, Z. I can't because I'm about to break and this is too hard."

She wailed. She cried like never before that night and wasn't able to leave her room all weekend because her chest hurt. Her heart had literally broken but she understood why he had done it. It didn't mean she was okay with it but she needed to understand if she loved him like she claimed.

Zoe just hoped it wasn't an ending for them. Hopefully it would be just a pause in their story.

* * *

**SPOILER-ish!**

**Last episode, for the first time, Zoe showed all her girlfriend potential. I think she's falling hard for Wade and it really saddened me to see him going back to old habits because he's scared of losing her (which honestly is something I've been trying to show in this story). I think Wade doesn't think he deserves good things and he sabotages his life so he can get hurt in the future.**

**I really think he didn't cheat on her because he does love her and he waited so long for her only to ruin it like that. It seems so stupid.**

**Anyway, they are going to get hurt but perhaps this is going to force them to finally confess their feelings or realize about them. And if they do break up, I think the added angst is going to make their story epic. (I'm crossing my fingers for a third season)**


	11. 2004: Long Overdue

**Hey guys. I'm pretty sick but being locked in gave me time to write a new chapter, so here it is. Having the flu sucks, btw.  
**

**And as always thank you for your awesome reviews (Sorry, the headache was killing me but I really wanted to reply each one of your messages). A shout-out to daisesndaffidols and Mollie, thanks for sharing your point of view about the last ep and to prove me that I'm not the only one hoping for another season.**

**Hope next time I'll feel better.**

**Oh, and a heads-up, from here on we will jump in time to see what's going on in the life of our favorite couple.**

* * *

**_2004: Long Overdue_**

Lazily strumming his guitar, Wade enjoyed a beer during the slightly cold day. A small smirked adorned his face as he heard the engine of last night's conquest's car fading away. She hadn't been a particularly memorable partner but what else did he expect from a shy belle who swore hadn't _done that before_?

At twenty-two, Wade Kinsella was the town's lady killer. Bluebell knew all about his dissipated life style and was a frequent topic for the ladies who loved the gossip. Stories about his escapades and encounters with angry fathers or brothers – and even a few boyfriends as well – were part of the unofficial news in town.

It was a life he had decided to live a few years prior. Living day to day was easier than to set roots with anyone. Besides he had had enough heartache for a life time; why put himself out there once more to get hurt again?

He had moved out of Earl's house – it wasn't _home_ anymore – and found a little and rather ramshackle little house with just enough room for him and his pile of dirty clothes. He still worked at the Rammer Jammer but now as a full-time bartender and he occasionally picked up a few jobs at Louie's garage to make few more bucks.

Surprises weren't his allies. Life like that was simple and he didn't want more for him. At least that's what he liked to tell himself everyday he woke up feeling a void in his chest.

Suddenly his phone rang and he snorted a chuckle at the sight of the name on the screen.

"So, Tucker? Finally saying yes to my proposal?" Wade asked as he picked up.

George sighed. "I don't think Lemon will agree."

"Come on," Wade groaned as he laid his guitar next to him, on the couch in which he was seated. "It's your last year of college, and then you're going all the way up north. This is our last chance to have fun."

He heard George's weak laughter.

Everyone knew George had been raised to be a great man, a good lawyer like his father and a family man. So it hadn't been a shock to hear that he would be going to NYU's law school; Wade had always known George was meant to do great things thanks to his kind nature and cheerful attitude. A true Southern gentleman like George was destined to be successful in one way or another.

"Look, I don't know if going to New Orleans is what I should do right now-"

"It's Mardi Gras!" Wade refuted before George even presented his reasons as to why he could say no to the invitation.

"Exactly. Lemon won't be too happy about it. She wants me to spend as much time as possible with her now, before I go to New York."

"You're so whipped."

"She's my girlfriend. I respect her and love her-"

"Don't give me that crap." Wade paused a minute and then an idea occurred to him. "You told her, didn't you?"

The awkward silence that followed was enough answer for Wade. He might as well say goodbye to his plans of flirting the days away during the last week of the carnival, when George was supposed to work as his wingman.

"Couldn't you tell her that we were going fishing?"

"She has superpowers."

Wade snorted a laugh. Yeah. Sure Lemon had superpowers; the superpower to have him by the balls.

"So this means you bailed on me and now… I'll have to go there by myself?"

"Actually… Lemon didn't exactly say that. She wants to go."

"What?" Wade screeched, jumping onto his feet to pace up and down his place, frowning at the idea. "No way. She's like going to party with your mother. She will ruin everything-"

"She can be fun when she wants to. You know that."

"Yeah, but she's not going to let us have _that_ kind of fun."

"I wasn't going to cheat on her, dumbass." George replied grimly.

"Whatever." Wade plopped down on his bed, eyeing the bag he had packed with a few of his belongings. He had so many plans to take advantage of Mardi Gras, to have fun, and now he was going to be supervised by Lemon Breeland, who'd probably make sure he didn't even get near a girl who looked willing to have a bit of, um, _innocent_ fun.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Please be ready."

…

He had been right. Of course. Lemon was such a pain to be with during the circumstances.

Mardi Gras was supposed to be so much fun, but there he was sulking in George's truck because of Bluebell's _Golden Couple_.

"Stop pouting like a four-year-old, Wade," Lemon chastised him. "It can't possibly be that bad to invite me to your trip."

"We didn't invite you." Wade grinned at her in the ironic way that earned him a full-force glare from Lemon; it was almost scary to face her but Wade knew she wouldn't dare to do anything with her dear boyfriend around.

"_Wade_," George warned in the same voice a parent would use to stop the fight between two siblings.

"Well, might as well. George and I are a very strong couple that loves to share its time together as much as we can. And be sure that I, Lemon Breeland, am not going to let _you_ ruin a lovely week with my boyfriend, so you better behave."

Wade opened his mouth, shaking his head and ready to retort. Fortunately for the world, and to avoid World War III, he caught George mouthing a _no _and shaking his head vigorously so he could stop his tongue before he would put his manhood at risk.

Huffing, Wade sunk further down in his seat next to the passenger door. He glared at the way Lemon rested her blonde head on George's shoulder, smiling happily as if she couldn't remember the little dispute they had just had.

It was going to be a very long trip from Bluebell to New Orleans to spend it sitting next to Lemon without opening his mouth to shoot an acid comment about her bell bottom jeans and floral shirt, just to bother her.

…

Women were clearly crazy, and Lemon even more than usual. At least that's what Wade thought because who yells for half an hour just because he had bought a ridiculous amount of throw beads and planned on purchasing a few more because, come on, you never know, right? And yet, there she was squealing happily once her eyes fell upon the masks she could wear.

Stupid Tucker was also smiling and being all lovey-dovey with his girl.

Not like Wade cared anyway.

He was just upset at first to be forced to wear a mask, no matter how simple it was – just a plain black mask that covered his face around the eyes. But after some thinking and George's input, he figured out that the mask would help him not to be recognized, in case he happened to meet a lovely lady twice or, well, meet one of his old lovers while getting acquainted with a new one.

"This is so crowded," Lemon complained as they walked to their hotel.

"Haven't you gone to a party before?" Wade snarky comments were getting the best of Lemon but she refused to throw a tantrum.

"Yes, I have. But I'm more about organized fun."

"You used to love any kind of fun," Wade shot back, provoking the guiltily look on George's face that Lemon caught right away.

"You think that? That I'm not as fun as I used to?" She sighed as he tried to come up with some answer that wouldn't hurt her feelings but ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "It's not like I don't want to but soon I'll need to be an example for Magnolia, help Daddy raising her like I promised. I can't be the reckless teenager I was forever, George."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Good lord, no one is asking that. Just this once. From time to time. Get crazy, Breeland!" He shrugged one shoulder. "In the good way, though."

He was just finishing that sentence, walking backwards among the crowd so he could give more emphasis to his words, when he bumped into someone.

"Shoot!" The pint-sized girl behind him exclaimed as she stumbled forward. Luckily for her, she was able to keep her balance.

"Hey, sorry," Wade said only loudly enough so she could hear her.

"Yeah, whatever, no problem. I mean, who the hell looks where they are going anyway, right?" she kept grumbling as she turned around. Her dark hair fell forward, covering her face, as she checked her appearance and held her mask on a stick in one hand.

Wade hadn't realized George and Lemon had kept walking, leaving him behind. Not that he really cared once the tiny brunette in front of him tilted her head backwards so she could look at his face.

"This is insane. And, by the way, walking backwards? Not a good idea right now. Just so you know, pal."

His eyes widened behind his stupid mask. He didn't know if to be happy or angry, if to run away as fast as his legs could carry him or…

Maybe he had been dropped on the head by Earl when he was baby because, the option he picked, so not the right one.

He wound an arm around her waist and hauled her to him, not caring about her squeak of protest and just kissing her senseless even while she swatted at him.

Zoe Hart had stopped going during her summers to Bluebell four years before. Maybe it was because school but a part of Wade knew she hadn't wanted to put a foot back in town so she wouldn't have to face him either.

Harley had made a habit of taking two weeks off every June to travel to New York.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched as she fumbled for something in her handbag. "Weirdo. Pervert. What- what," she sputtered, huffing while looking for… mace?

He quickly drew his mask up his head, so she could see his face and wouldn't spray him with _that_.

"Woah, woah," he cried. "It's me!"

"Wade?" All color drained from her face but she was still aiming at him with the can of mace.

"Yeah," he babbled. Looking into her dark brown eyes again was losing himself just like years before.

He wanted to smirk at the sight of her swollen lips, lip gloss all over the place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that." And only then he realized about the dozens of beads around her neck. Jealousy bubbled up inside him; it was worse than the heartburn he had suffered after eating a two day old pizza the previous week. "Wait, are you flashing guys around? Are those- You have like twenty!"

Rolling her eyes, Zoe scoffed. "If you had ever learned to count, you would notice that these are five, Wade. Just five. And no – not that I owe you an explanation – I haven't _flashed_ anyone." She looked around her and sighed when she didn't find her friend. "Gigi and Laura thought it would be fun to come here during our last year of college and _they _gave me the beads."

"Oh."

"Do _you_ go around kissing women like that? Because that's assault."

"Well-"

"_Wade_!"

He chuckled while his heart fluttered at the sight of her smile and the pink tinting her cheeks thanks to the heat and embarrassment.

"You look good and… It's kind of a reflex when I see you."

"Thank you… I guess." She frowned in that cute way she had always done while smiling. She snorted a laugh. "You look… older and taller. Are you taller? I thought that wasn't possible after puberty."

"Gee. I don't know if I should be offended."

"Probably." She shook her head before reaching for his cheek. "It's the stubble. You still have those puppy dog eyes."

A few heartbeats passed in which they couldn't utter a word. It didn't matter that years had gone by, they still felt that pull towards each other.

…

"So you got into med school," Wade asked, looking at his shoes while they walked around the streets of New Orleans, ignoring the party mood around them and pretending – like always – they were the only ones in the world.

"Yes. Everything is going according to plan, I guess." She chuckled, turning her head to the side to catch a glance of his weak grin.

"I'm happy for you. That's, that's what you've always wanted, _Doc_."

She smiled at him before reaching for his hand and pulling him to a stop. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Same ol', same ol'."

"Wade, you could be doing so much more if you only believed in yourself-"

"Z, stop it. We're not sixteen anymore and this is the life I had to live so. There's no point in changing that." He smirked but avoided to look into her eyes. "Just be happy you didn't end up with a loser like me."

She gave him a disapproving look. "I've never been with a loser. You aren't a loser because losers don't keep promises and you did. You are still taking care of your dad and that's commendable. I just think your mom never imagined Earl would take her death so badly and what it would mean for you to promise her that."

"Don't want to talk about it, Zoe. Stop it."

"You've never wanted to talk about it and it makes me feel guilty because even if we broke up, we should've tried to still be friends."

He snorted a laugh, looking into the crowd ahead of them. "That would never work between us. Too much history, too many kisses, too much… everything."

She bit her lip and blushed. "We were friends before."

"Yeah but regular friends haven't seen each other naked… at least not in the way we did."

"_Wade_," she hissed and slapped his chest.

He only laughed while she grinned at him until minutes went by, his laughter died down and her smile disappeared.

"I still miss you, you know?" she confessed in a sheepish voice, as if she wasn't supposed or allowed to feel like that.

"I was an asshole when I broke up with you over the phone like that."

"No, no. I should've understood because you were having a rough time. Your friends were leaving town, your girlfriend didn't visit you like she promised, your dad had been in an accident and… it was hard."

"Still."

"You can't blame yourself for everything, Wade."

"We were kids and… it wasn't your place to fix me, Z."

She shook her head. "That doesn't mean I didn't want to. I wanted to see you happy and I didn't know how to help you because you didn't want to come with me-"

"I tried." He looked at her square in those big brown eyes of her, full of surprise. "To leave, I mean. And nothing worked out. I wanted to follow you to New York and I didn't have money, my car broke and I was so angry."

"You were going to New York?"

"I needed you."

She swallowed hard, averting her eyes from his because apparently she had learnt that crying wasn't helpful at all. "I thought it had been easier for you."

"I miss you. Still. Right now." He scratched the back of his neck with one hand, shifting on his feet awkwardly. He wasn't all that good with romance and he had not had much practice with that over the years. "But are you happy?"

"Happy?" Zoe's eyes fell upon him again. "No. Satisfied, yes. A few things are amiss for me to be happy."

The corner of his mouth tilted up before he leaned forward, trapping her lips in a teasing kiss that prompted her to loop her arms around his neck. "What about now?"

She chuckled against his lips. "Maybe a little."

Wade kissed her again, this time in a more lengthy and passionate kiss. "And now?"

"A bit more," Zoe whispered breathless as he dove in for yet another kiss.

"I think I could help with this problem for a while."

"I always knew you were a skillful man."

They both laughed.

…

His cell phone had been turned off the moment he stepped into her hotel room, right after the tenth phone call from George that he only answered with a curt '_busy'_.

Meanwhile, Zoe had just called Laura – because calling Gigi was too dangerous – and told them she had met and old friend and they were about to catch up. All while Wade fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, seemingly trying to make her confess before her friends that her activities with the aforementioned _friend_ weren't as pure as to talk over coffee.

"Keep the beads on."

"What?"

"Just keep them for a little while."

Zoe snorted a loud laugh. "You're so weird."

"You're crazy and sexy. I don't complain."

"Oh yes, you do."

She squeaked when Wade tossed her on the bed, soon climbing up to join her. She couldn't possibly say she hated the way he kissed her neck or that spot behind her ear that made her sigh and probably he was the only one who knew about it. The noises she made as his hands slid over her skin and under her clothes were most certainly not so he could stop.

Of course by then, Wade hadn't been the only man she had been with but it felt special and new in a much different way than when she had been sixteen. This time she felt like a woman and knew what she wanted from him. Also, he was a man with a body sculpted thanks to hard work and not hours at the gym like some boys she knew. His sun-kissed skin was real and not thanks to artificial tanning.

His smile as he brushed his lips over her skin was all she needed to see to know he was enjoying this as much as she was. She couldn't help but to laugh between those little noises of pleasure she and he let out. His chest rumbled with his own laughter.

"Wade," she called, carding her fingers through his short blond hair, pulling him to her to kiss his mouth.

"Hey," he murmured before pecking the corner of her lips.

"Hi." She chuckled.

"You sure?" he whispered as he nuzzled the hair behind her left ear, his breath tickling her already sweaty skin, making her shiver.

"Mm-hmm. Yes," she breathed out.

She was so happy she was more comfortable with herself now, more confident. It wasn't like the first awkward night in the back of his car or the moment shared by two teenagers sneaking around before curfew. Now they had all night long, all week long if they wished for it but maybe that wouldn't be enough.

…

Lazily sharing kisses while his daring hands moved up and down her slick back, Wade and Zoe decided to spend the entire night locked in her room, ordering food whenever they needed their energy back or simply watching TV when they wanted to talk.

It was bizarre in a sense to go back to that level of comfort so quickly but they had never been the usual couple. Besides, they were still the same damaged kids on the inside. She was still the girl who hadn't found out about her real father until she had been fourteen, and he was the boy who had lost his mom and been left with a drunk father to take care of. But more importantly, she was Zoe and he was Wade.

Out of the sudden a knock on the door interrupted the blissful state in which they were.

"Don't go," Wade almost begged. "Ignore it."

She smiled. "Okay, okay."

And then again, this time more insistent.

"I've got to go."

"Baby," Wade pouted, not letting her leave the bed. "Forget it. It could be my wife."

"What?!" she screeched, looking at him with huge eyes before he snorted a laugh. "You're such a jerk." She smacked him with the pillow and he burst on laughter.

"I'll go," he offered finally, just slipping his boxers on before he stalked the way to the door.

"No, just- let me!" Zoe wrapped herself in a robe and ran behind him to stop him but his legs were much longer than hers.

He flung the door open only to find two girls, one blonde with a knowing smirk on her face that almost gave him chills because she was about to eat him alive. The other was a girl with auburn hair and pale blue eyes who giggled nervously as she covered her mouth with a fist.

"Yum," the blonde exclaimed. "No wonder Zoe disappeared yesterday."

"Gigi!" Zoe screeched before jumping in front of Wade to cover whatever it was exposed as much as she could.

He just leaned against the opened door, as if he couldn't give a damn.

"Never pinned you for a one-night stand kind of girl, Zo."

"I'm not!"

"Then where is he from? How is it that we hadn't met him? He's hot! Is that why you hid him?" Gigi shot one question after the other.

"Gigi!" Laura and Zoe chastened at unison while Wade snickered.

"I'm Wade."

And then both girls just blinked at him with wide eyes.

"Wade?" Laura repeated while her gaze went from a blushing Zoe to a smirking Wade.

"_The_ Wade?" Gigi asked while looking at Zoe who was now red from head to toe.

"OMG," Laura murmured to herself. "This is so romantic," she sighed. "I mean, even if you two broke up and… well, it's like a movie."

"Don't be stupid, Laura," Gigi hissed. "This is wicked hot! One night of hot, dirty, sweaty-"

"Get out!" Zoe cried before Gigi could even begin to supply any comments as to what she thought it had happened between them. "Just- get out!"

"See you next weekend?" Gigi winked at Wade who laughed.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Laura squeaked. "Does it mean you could stay longer? You need fresh air and food, you know?"

"Laura!"

Gigi laughed.

"Enjoy your man, honey. You need it," Gigi offered as she dragged a dumbfounded Laura down the hall, swaying her hips to add an extra attitude to her walk. "And you better ravish her! Have fun."

"Go! Bye. I'll… call you," Zoe shouted back before slamming the door shut.

Wade looked at her, smiling. "I like the idea of you and me, here, all week long."

Zoe laughed. "Of course you do."

"So… _the_ Wade?" He arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Girls who are my friends." Zoe motioned in the direction the girls had left. "Boy who was my first." She pointed at him. "It was bound to happen. We share secrets. Does it upset you?"

"No. I think it's funny. Makes me sound like a mythical creature."

Zoe laughed. "Maybe you are. So, what do you say if we go somewhere to have lunch?"

"What about room service?"

"You heard Laura. I need fresh air."

…

Sometime in the middle of the week, Lemon and George finally found out about what had happened to Wade. He hadn't been kidnapped as Lemon liked to think. Well, sort of.

They shared dinner with Zoe and Wade one night but they hadn't much time to socialize given that Zoe and Wade had decided to take advantage of every waking moment to engage a torrid affair for just that week.

George couldn't believe what he had heard but apparently – according to what Wade told him – they had decided they were grown-ups that didn't necessarily mix love with sex. After all, love had been nothing but trouble for them in the past, and they could say it after looking at their parents.

And so they swore it was a one-week thing only.

Even Lemon realized by the fourth day that neither Zoe nor Wade would be able to survive the week unharmed. They were too invested in that relationship for their sake.

So when the time to say goodbye came, when Wade held her hand at the airport, everyone but them knew they had fallen into old habits again.

"It was a beautiful week."

He shook his head. "Yeah. It was good."

"I'm glad we're mature enough to be able to do this. No strings attached so we can't get hurt."

"I know," Wade murmured back. "It was nice to see you, Doc." He smiled but it wasn't very honest.

"I'll... call you."

He snorted a laugh. "No need. You don't need to make empty promises. We were just fooling around and that's it."

"Oh, okay. You're right." She chuckled but her eyes stung and she felt like crying. "Bye. Be safe." She rose on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek while his hand curled around her waist.

"You too."

She was about to cross past the gate that led her to her flight when she turned around to give a little wave at Wade. He smiled tightly at her.

Perhaps sometimes little doses of good times could only lead to open old wounds.

Wade just hoped that this time she would be out of his system but of course, he knew better than that. He craved her more than before.

"Zoe!" He screamed just after she had disappeared from his sight. But like most times, he was a little too late.


	12. 2004: Paris, Rome… Bluebell?

**I know, I know, you are all as sad - and probably angry - as I am. But I'll make comments at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Meanwhile, enjoy. :)**

* * *

**_2004: Paris, Rome… Bluebell?_**

It was crazy. Insane. Things weren't supposed to go like this because planning was always the best idea. Never leave a detail out of sight. Thinking was always the best alternative and yet she had found herself purchasing a ticket from Rome to New York and then to Mobile, Alabama. Everything because she couldn't stop thinking about the week she had spent with certain rude and charming man from Bluebell who couldn't seem to ever abandon her mind.

Gigi tried to stop her, tried to coax her into some crazy shopping trip in Rome. Designer shoes and dresses might have been a weakness of hers but she needed to see if the man who made her weak in the knees had really meant that there were no strings attached – because it wasn't her case.

Maybe it had all started in Paris, when she saw all those foreign couples sharing romantic moments around the city. It was silly because she knew Wade would never go for that. He wasn't the kind of guy who believed a city was romantic; he would probably tell her it was a waste of money when they could perfectly have a picnic near a pond instead of having a ridiculously overpriced dinner near the Eiffel Tower.

Even worse, she would probably say yes to that.

So she kept juggling with her bags, cursing the moment in which she had bought five times her weight in clothes, shoes and bags – just like the cabbie to which she asked to take her to Bluebell, promising to pay a large tip.

It was different to be back into town after four and something years; so different now that neither Harley nor Wade had gone to pick her up, so they could tell her about the latest news about Bluebell.

The taxi dropped her off in front of the Rammer Jammer at ten thirty in the morning, which was a traditionally slow hour since most people had already had breakfast and they would arrive at about noon to have lunch so… it was a good time. She didn't want to be seen and attacked with tons of questions so early on after flying for about fifteen hours.

There were certainly some changes in the small bar. For example the cute bartender toweling glasses behind the bar, too focused on his task and the weather report on TV – since apparently Zoe had forgotten to notice she was almost melting under the heat. She had always hated heat waves but still those couldn't keep her away.

"A glass of pinot," she announced in a teasing voice, forcing him to turn around as he spoke.

"We have just white or red. And don't you think it's a little early to," he stopped talking as soon as his eyes met hers. He almost dropped the glass on his hands but soon a naughty smirk found the way to his lips. "Be drinking? What are you doing here?" he asked hurriedly as he leaned over the bar on his elbows, giving her a once over with approval.

"Visiting?"

"Me?"

She chuckled, a little too flirtatiously for her liking but she couldn't stop herself apparently. "Bluebell. But hey, you are in Bluebell so I guess, yes."

She knew exactly what that look in his eyes meant, the way they narrowed a little as his lips stretched in a predatory smile. The dark green of his eyes turned suddenly a little darker as he leaned forward, his lips almost brushing her ear.

"Still have some of those beads, you know? A souvenir."

She blushed from head to toe, biting her bottom lip. She had kept some of those herself and had them in the back of her drawer in New York.

"So a coke then?" He asked as if he had not just implied they had been locked in a hotel room for almost an entire week, pretending to have a fling when in reality it had been a continuation of whatever they had had until they had been eighteen. "With lots of ice for the Yankee."

She snorted a laugh as he moved around.

…

"Just two weeks, Dad," Zoe said as she helped Harley with the dishes after dinner.

It was funny for two reasons: one, the silly grin on his face because he couldn't seem to get used to her calling him _dad_ or referring to him as _father_, and two, because he hadn't prepared the food they were eating, he had ordered some and guess who offered himself to take it home. Yup. Wade Kinsella – even if he had resigned as a delivery boy years ago.

"Hmm. Well, at least it's better than not seeing you at all," Harley replied as he rolled the sleeves of his shirts up ready to wash the dishes.

Zoe hip-checked him playfully. "Let me."

"No, no," Harley said, half chuckling at the familiarity of their actions. Every time it felt like they were a family more and more and he couldn't possibly say he didn't like it. "You're my guest. I'll take care of this."

"I'm not a guest. I'm your daughter," Zoe retorted. "But if you insist, then Wade could clean up, right?"

She shot a look at Wade that told him she was planning to do that all along.

"I am a guest in this house."

"Nu-uh." Zoe shook her head. "You weren't invited by any of us. You just decided to stay after bringing the food we ordered. You're technically crashing a party to which you weren't invited."

"Party? Are you going to DJ, Harley?" Wade quipped, making Harley snort a laugh. "I don't think your kind of music is going to get me going but we could try."

"Oh, boy. You two kids are doing this again? All this bickering is just because you miss each other."

Zoe blushed, and to conceal her reaction she sank her hands in the soapy water to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Wade ducked his head, smiling.

Often they wondered if it was that obvious. They knew of course they were attracted to each other but people kept telling them it was more. Sometimes they blamed that old love feeling on the fact that they were young but, what if it wasn't about that? What if they were truly in love?

Wade hated to overthink it but he couldn't help to spend nights wondering what if. What if he had gone to college to New York? What if his car hadn't broken? What if one day he would've just gone with her?

"She ain't missing me, Harley. She will have plenty of boys faking to be sick to be taken care by the pretty doctor now, right?" Wade smiled fondly at the idea of her achieving her goals.

Zoe looked at him over her shoulder as he leaned against the breakfast table, folding his arms over his chest. She shook her head at him. "So I guess you don't miss me either, having all those southern belles throwing themselves at the hot bartender who gives them free drinks."

"You think I'm hot?"

Zoe's cheeks tinted pink. She sputtered as Harley gave Wade a stern look.

"Please, Wade. I would appreciate you treat my daughter like a lady and not to embarrass her despite her unfortunate comments." He then made a exaggerate gesture to mimic secrecy. "She happens to talk before thinking. But honesty is the best policy."

Wade snorted a laugh.

"Dad!" Zoe whined. "You two," she motioned between them. "You two have become very good friends and I don't like it."

"Just because I'm working as his wingman, you don't have the right to ban this friendship, Z."

Zoe's eyes widened, first looking at Wade, hoping to see the telltale that would let her know that he was joking but nothing gave him away. She quickly turned to Harley whose cheeks were rosier than usual; he was such an adorable man.

"Do you mind to elaborate? You're not dating, are you?"

"Not yet."

"Wade, please," Harley chastened him gently before looking into his daughter's eyes. "I just, well, I sometimes feel lonely – it's not strange for a man of my age and I haven't been in a committed relationship for a very long time."

"The ladies love a gentleman," Wade provided, earning himself an amused look from Zoe.

"I haven't dated yet but Wade keeps encouraging me," Harley continued.

"And if all that free peach cobbler pie is any indication, Agnes is also hoping he changes his mind," Wade whispered to Zoe, just loud enough so Harley would hear him too.

"Agnes? From the Butter Stick?" Zoe sighed. "She's a nice lady but I'm worried you'll lose yourself in all that sugar and butter. Just take care of your diet and health."

Harley smiled at her. "I'll consider your advice."

Zoe smiled at him before pushing herself on tiptoes to press a kiss to Harley's cheek. "You deserve to be happy. Don't worry about me – as long as the woman is not nosy or, you know, unpleasant – though, they could hardly be worse than Mom's dates."

Harley chuckled, shaking his head while Wade smiled at them. "I'm glad to hear that. And I'll be happy to listen all about your trip to Europe, sweetie, but I have to be up early and I should go to bed. I'm sure you'll show me the pictures tomorrow and, well, meanwhile Wade could keep you company."

He winked at said man conspirationally, which provoked a gasp from Zoe.

"Hey! Stop that."

Harley laughed as he excused himself and disappeared down the hall to go to his bedroom.

Zoe waited until she heard her father's door click shut. Only then she turned to face Wade and his impossibly mischievous grin. She snorted a laugh.

"I will never get why he likes you so much. Against better judgment, he happens to like you _so_ much is crazy. Every other parent would be trying to get you as far away as possible."

Shrugging, Wade stood up straighter and shoved his hand into the front pockets of his jeans. "Maybe he sees something no one else sees." He stalked his way to her, deliberately taking long but slow steps that made her nervous and aware of how much taller and bigger than her he was.

"I'm guessing you don't want to see the pictures I took in Rome or Paris, do you?" She murmured before she could feel the warmth of his hand seeping through her shirt as he curled his fingers around the side of her waist, pulling her to him.

"Later," whispered Wade.

Using his free hand, he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her face upwards, enough to look into her eyes.

She blinked a few times and lost herself in all that it was him – woodsy scent, forest green eyes, stubble and so much more. Her eyes fluttered shut when he bowed his head. She just wanted to feel his lips and him when he kissed her; forget the world and just feel the moment, which she didn't do very often. Wade was the one who forced her to let herself go. Fly.

His lips soft and demanding while his hands kept her close to him as if he could wrap himself around her and keep her away from anything that could hurt her.

She had to smile when he tangled his fingers in her hair.

Breathless they pressed their foreheads together and kept their eyes closed.

"So no strings attached?" she quipped with a big smile on her lips, one he couldn't see but he felt it.

"Shut up," he retorted, grinning like an idiot as well.

They opened their eyes at the same time and laughed at their expressions.

"I didn't come to see you," Zoe said nonchalantly, pretending but lying so badly.

"And I wasn't dying to kiss you." He grinned and pulled her into an embrace, letting her fist his cotton shirt and press an ear against his chest, listen to his heart beating as wildly as her. She felt at peace for god knows in how long.

He kissed the top of her head.

She was back.

"We cannot sneak into my room, now. He will know this time."

He guffawed while she chuckled.

…

Last time, they had less than a week and now, just two weeks before she needed to fly back to New York to go on with her life, to keep chasing her dreams and leave him behind, hoping that maybe they wouldn't change their minds regarding what the other meant. So far, no one they had met had been able to fill the void and it seemed impossible.

Two ratty Adirondack chairs outside Wade's little place served her as a hiding place that morning.

Zoe sat in one, cross-legged and wrapping both hands around the mug full of coffee she had made. She bit the corner of her mouth and tried to keep her grin at bay but it had an amazing strength that won to her will.

The first night at Harley's had been just about catching up, talking and a couple of stolen kisses.

She really didn't want to cheapen their relationship like they had done a few months before. No strings attached had been something they weren't capable of doing because there were too many feelings involved. Too much history.

Three days later, she found herself having dinner with him. A picnic under the stars. It had been way too romantic for Wade's idea but later she discovered Shelley had given him a few tips about romance, and also the food had been prepared with Lemon's help and George had been nice enough to help him with some details, as well.

That had been the night before and, well, Harley already knew she had been with Wade so when it got late, she called and told him that it was _safer_ for her to stay at Wade's, despite both of them knowing that staying with Wade was due to much different reasons.

"Morning," a sleepy voice murmured behind her. She turned her head around to smile at him and his naked torso.

He was prone to walk around in just jeans or boxers, no shoes or shirt. She wasn't really complaining but imagining that he did that all year long did added a little of jealousy to her emotions.

"I made coffee." She lifted her mug to make a point and he smiled before flopping down in the chair next to her.

He leaned over the arms of the chairs and pressed his lips against hers. "Don't know if I want to wake up enough so you can leave."

"Wade," she drawled and snickered as soon as he pecked the corner of her mouth.

Tugging the sleeve of his plaid shirt – the one she was wearing – Wade hummed pleasantly.

"Come here," he murmured, trying to coax her into leaving her seat and instead choosing to sit in his lap to cuddle. She couldn't deny that she liked it. Clearly. She smiled and complied, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her, his defined and warm chest against her back and his breath tickling her skin.

Despite the fact Wade was a very strong and _manly_ guy, he was fond of cuddling. She suspected it was only with her, when he let his walls down and showed a more vulnerable side but she didn't dare to ask and face the possibility of him not doing it again out of embarrassment. Sometimes people needed to touch someone, to feel physical love somehow. She was usually a cold person and he was detached even with that fun-loving nature of his; but around each other, they couldn't seem not to show how much they needed the other.

"I miss you in bed," he confessed softly into her ear.

She shot him an incredulous look. "I'm sure you had plenty of company _in_ your bed while I wasn't around." It wasn't that she could demand things from him – things like fidelity – because they weren't really dating or even keeping in touch. She wasn't saying it out of bitterness but just stating the truth.

Wade was someone who wasn't capable of expressing himself emotionally, so he resorted to sex. Just like she drown herself in books and school work so she could forget about all her problems.

His shoulders sagged. He licked his lips before pressing them together in a tight line. She could feel his hands squeezing her a little harder.

"You don't owe me an explanation," she offered.

"I know," he babbled. "But still. It feels that way."

"I've dated too."

He snorted a laugh. "Not something I would like to hear about."

She smiled. "That's very double standard of you." He chuckled as she pecked his cheek. "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. Just stating a fact." She twined their fingers together over her thigh. "And it's not like I don't feel jealous either."

"Good to hear." He nuzzled her hear behind her ear, dropping tiny kisses from time to time as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. It was so relaxing, she felt like crawling back in bed with him and sleeping – spooning, of course – for another few hours.

"I should go home."

"Don't."

She laughed softly as he wound his arms around her middle tighter than necessary. "You need to go to work."

"I don't want to," he pouted like a stubborn child.

"Wade."

"Stay with me tonight. Again."

"I can't. Harley-"

"Please? He already knows about us, there's no point in hiding it. Come on."

She paused, not to think about it but to ponder about why it felt so natural to fall back into this. "Okay. I'll just spend time with him at the practice during the day."

"See you at lunch?"

She chuckled. "Sure."

"Want to take a shower?" he offered lewdly against her shoulder, biting her playfully through the shirt.

"Your shower is tiny," she quipped.

"All the better. I'll make sure to leave you squeaky clean."

…

Going back to a town where she had gotten to know so many people after years was a very tiring task. She wasn't complaining about the friendly attitude of people or even Dash DeWitt's nosy questions about life in New York and the latest Broadway shows that she had no idea about. It was just that so many greetings and conversations to catch up were about to make her pass out.

Wade laughed when she huffed after ordering a Coke.

"Here." He sat the glass in front of her as she sipped from the straw as if she were a seven year old, like the one next to her sat on a stool, reading a book.

She looked familiar despite her braids and her floral dress and those glasses that made her look like a cute tiny old lady. Zoe smiled at the girl.

"Is she alone here?" Zoe asked Wade when he stood in front of her toweling glasses.

"Who, Rose? No, she just likes to sit there. Her parents are over there."

Rose? Zoe searched for information in her head and suddenly her eyes widened. She turned to the little girl with her legs dangling from the bar stool; she had clearly needed some help to get there. "Rose Hattenbarger?"

The girl lifted her head and blinked at her. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"I used to babysit you."

"With me," Wade quipped, earning himself a slap on his arm from Zoe.

"You're so big." She sounded so old, Zoe realized. "I mean, you were a baby making my life hell with your obsession about gummy bears but you were really cute and sweet."

Rose blushed. "Yeah. I like gummy bears."

"Wade likes them too," Zoe replied. She hadn't meant to embarrass her by saying that. She was sure many adults had more embarrassing secrets than liking gummy bears.

"Yup, Rose always shares them with me."

Zoe saw how Rose smiled and blushed again. It was obvious the girl still had that crush on him, ever since she was a baby. It was adorable in some sense and also very sweet of Wade, because he still kept an eye on her, after all those years.

"That's nice of her. You could buy your own gummy bears."

Wade glared at her playfully and Rose giggled.

From then on, Zoe had the excuse to be talking with Rose so she didn't have time to answer more questions about school or why she hadn't been back in so long. Luckily for her, Rose seemed to like her just as much as when she was an infant.

All that didn't help with her want to stay, obviously. Feeling welcome with open arms despite how long she had been gone wasn't exactly encouraging to leave town in just a few days. Wade could try to convince her all he wanted about just leaving to become a _kick-ass_ doctor and make her dreams happen – like he refused to let himself do. But at the end of the day, when she curled in bed next to him after helping Harley with his patients and talking to people at the Rammer Jammer, seeing Rose or still being the subject of Tom Long's advances, she still wished she could stay and live in that bubble that Bluebell was.

"It's cute that crush Rose has on you," Zoe said as they ate takeout food in front of the TV one night. The same night Harley had his first date with Agnes.

"Yeah," Wade mumbled around his food. "She's a sweet girl and, well, she doesn't have many friends so." He shrugged one shoulder.

"That's nice of you, to keep an eye on her."

He snorted a laugh, quirking an eyebrow at her. "She kind of helped us to get together. It's the least I can do, you know?"

Zoe smiled and leaned against his side. "I never thought I'd live that normal experience when I was living in New York. Babysitting and sneaking around with a boy while doing so seemed like things that happened in movies. Bad movies at that."

"Are you saying I'm lame?"

"Shut up. I'm saying I liked being here at that age, experiencing things I would have never even thought about before."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you like being here now?" He asked hopefully, not that he let himself show it but Zoe knew him well enough at that point.

She bobbed her head up and down. "Which makes leaving even harder."

"Zoe."

She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. "It's unfair to want two things that can't happen at the same time. I want to become a doctor and fulfill that part of my dreams but I also want to stay here and live this life, greeting the mailman and knowing who my neighbors are." She looked up at him and smiled. "I want you around, too."

"Just four more years," he promised but it was also to comfort himself.

She snorted a sad laugh. "It's such a long time."

"And I hope you don't change your mind."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Jerk. I've liked you since I'm fifteen. It would be really hard for me to change my mind."

"Considering how pig-headed you are." He laughed when she smacked his chest. "Hey, but we met when you were fourteen." He frowned with curiosity at him.

She smiled mischievously. "You were kind of an idiot that first summer."

"Ah, well, I guess I'm an acquired taste."

She laughed whole-heartedly.

…

"I think that's too short to be called a dress," Wade commented as Zoe paraded around his place in one of the dresses she had bought in Paris. "Not that I don't like it, you know, because your legs and your-"

She laughed at the noise he made that came deep down his throat.

"What I don't get is why I'm watching this fashion show."

"Because I haven't gotten an opportunity to wear them here and I like clothes."

"And shoes."

"And bags. Never forget bags and accessories."

"Of course, how could I?"

She smiled at him after applying another coat of lip gloss. She walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you dress up so we can have dinner at Fancie's and pretend were a couple of sexy millionaires lost in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well," he drawled while his hands slid from her waist around her back, falling dangerously down to cover her behind so his fingertips brushed against the back of her thighs. "Honestly? Right now I'd like to dress _you_ down."

She laughed until she sighed happily when his lips sucked gently the skin behind her ear. "Okay. Just promise me tomorrow you'll try to leave the house."

"Sure."

…

Harley seemed happy with his couple of dates with Agnes but that didn't make up for the sadness that invaded him when the time for Zoe's flight back to New York came. He knew it wasn't a definitive goodbye or anything close to it but he loved how vibrant his home felt when she was around – even if she hadn't really stayed with him this time.

He knew Wade was a good man when it came to Zoe. In fact, Wade was a good man who made poor decisions but with Zoe, things seemed to change for the better. They both helped the other to explore another side of their natures; they balanced each other out even if they were bickering like children.

Seeing them say goodbye to each other was heartbreaking.

The way Wade hugged her to his chest and how Zoe's finger dug on the young man's biceps as if wishing she could take him with her, spoke volumes.

Wade pressed a last kiss to her temple and Zoe's eyes fluttered shut.

"I still love you," Wade murmured, probably hoping that only she could hear him but it wasn't a secret. Not anymore.

"I love you, too," Zoe whispered back, smiling up at him. "Just four more years."

Wade smiled sadly but nodded, accepting their fate.

Harley didn't know if they had plans or if that promise meant she would move to Bluebell after med school or Wade would grab his things and leave everything behind for her but they were meant to be.

Zoe hugged him. "Bye, Dad." She smiled and made her way to the gate, beaming at them as she waved them goodbye.

When she disappeared from sight, Harley saw Wade bowing his head, scuffing the floor with the toe of his working boots. A desolated child.

He clapped a hand over his shoulder. "What about a fishing trip next weekend? Brick owes me some time after his last hunting trip."

Wade smiled at him and nodded.

It didn't fix anything but at least it felt like he was helping Zoe keeping an eye on Wade, keeping him away of those self-destructive ways of him. And he owed it to Wade for making his daughter so happy, to get away from her world.

It was only fair.

* * *

**If you didn't watch HoD's last ep, please skip the next note.**

**So I know that it was heartbreaking and I knew from the beginning, since Wade stepped out of the bathroom (because, come one, why would've he used all the hot water if he didn't feel _dirty_?) that he had cheated on Zoe. And it was sad and heartbreaking but in some sense very Wade-like. He does happen to be self-destructive in a way he can't seem to accept the fact he can be happy, that he can be enough for Zoe or that she might love him, so he goes and does something to destroy it before it destroys him. Actually, maybe deep inside him he didn't want to be forgiven.**

**I felt conflicted because I'd never fogive him if I were Zoe but I do thing this was the only way to get him to change his mind about his own concept of himself. He now needs to prove himself and get her back (which probably won't happen soon enough).**

**I will be truly mad if they don't end up together at the end of the season and the show gets cancelled because they are clearly meant to be. Zoe was never that heartbroken when George finally decided to marry Lemon, she wasn't even that angry about it (she was sad at the idea of losing a person who she thought was perfect for her). Now it's all about her feelings for Wade.**

**We'll probably won't see that devil-may-care attitude of Wade and for once I think it's good to see him grow. (And Wilson does such a good job showing emotions not even talking)**

**Well, until next time. Sorry for my long comment.**


	13. 2005: Visits

**This will be short chapter but I promise I'll update sooner with another short chapter. (Hopefully, in two days)  
**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I always love knowing what you think about what I write and also about the show. If you, like me, are a little crazy/angry/upset about waiting a month for a new episode, say me! :P**

* * *

**_2005: Visits_**

Some old shirt and loose pants seemed somewhat adequate for the mood she was in. The messy bun in which she had placed her hair – more like a bird's nest – was just because it was her day off and she felt like crap.

The first months she had tried to convince herself that med school was meant to happen; it was the place where she was supposed to be. During those first months, she and Wade tried to keep in touch, sometimes calling or texting each other, some days exchanging emails – even if he wasn't very fond of writing and of computers – and also through Harley and cryptic messages so he wouldn't realize how _intimate_ their relationship had gotten.

Of course, with time, things got increasingly harder. She had her Bluebell family on the phone – Shelz, George, sometimes Lavon, though he was busy with his career as a professional football player, and even Lemon. Wade was a special situation. Zoe just couldn't deal with all her emotions when she heard him over the phone.

She grew frustrated when they tried to have some… _sexy_ calls. There was nothing better than to actually feel his touch; his calloused hands due to hard work, his stubble scratching her skin and his kisses, among many others.

It was obvious he was trying his best not to make her feel bad, even if he happened to be just as frustrated.

Sometimes Zoe felt herself like asking if he wanted to date other people because having him being faithful for so long while not being with him (not even in the same state), didn't seem fair. Plus, they hadn't labeled things, so she didn't want to pressure him.

What if he hadn't considered they were exclusive? What if he was sleeping around?

She didn't dare to ask.

Some days she woke up feeling like driving to the airport and buying a ticket for the soonest flight to Alabama she could find. Other days – like today – she felt like crawling under the covers with a pint of ice cream and spend the whole day moping about how she couldn't be with her… boyfriend of some sorts.

A selfish part of her hoped Wade felt like that – at least once a month. He never let her know how he felt about the distance. Obviously, he shared his feelings but he tried to keep that cheerful tone of his always present.

Why did men think they needed to be strong? She really wanted to hear his voice over the phone begging her to come back, to jump into a plane and show up at his tiny, crappy place in the middle of the night so they could finally kiss and hug and then leave an hour later because she had class next day. It was stupid, insane, but she would probably do it for him.

So she decided to slip back under the covers with a spoon in hand, ready to dig in as she watched E.R. reruns to criticize everything she could so far. She was amazed people liked those shows considering everything; medicine wasn't as easy and extreme as it looked like. Most of the times, they were dealing with the common, boring stuff. Well, of course she knew the most interesting part of the show were relationships but still.

The spoon was dangling from a corner of her mouth while some accident on TV brought a ton of badly injured patients to the fictional Chicago hospital, when the intercom of her apartment signaled she had visitors.

Zoe grumbled under her breath while begrudgingly leaving the bed where she felt safe – and a little better when she thought about how much she wanted to take a quick tip to Bluebell.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded bored and lethargic. She leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"Open up, Z."

Playing with the sleeve of her old and baggy sweater, Zoe's eyes widened at the familiar voice coming through the intercom.

"You- you-" she babbled before punching the button to open the door and let him in. Repeatedly. With all her strength.

Before she could even think about her looks or that she wasn't wearing shoes – just a pair of wool socks – she threw the door of her apartment open and dashed outside, running down the stairs as fast as her legs allowed her.

She met him just when she was about to turn around the corner of the second floor.

"Wade," she breathed out at the sight of him with a duffel bag over his shoulder. His coy smile was the only sign that he hadn't felt all that confident with his sudden romantic gesture.

He chuckled softly and her eyes watered.

With his arms already open he literally caught her in midair as she lunged at him. She clung to his neck as if she hadn't seen him in years, when it had only been months. She really didn't know how she had survived without him before.

"Hey, anyone would think you miss me," Wade quipped as he smoothed her back with his hand.

Zoe had buried her face against his chest. "That's stupid. I didn't miss you," she babbled but held him tighter.

"And I didn't miss you." Wade tangled his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp soothingly until she relaxed in his arms.

Looking up, Zoe met his green eyes. He looked older, a bit sadder. "What's wrong?" She smiled curiously at him.

"I was dying to see you." He pecked her lips, going cross-eyed as he stared at her mouth when he pulled away barely an inch. "I couldn't wait to get enough money to come and visit you."

She blushed. "You didn't have to do this for me."

He tilted his head to the side, cocking one eyebrow. "Are you kidding, Doc? Every time we talked on the phone you sounded miserable and I didn't feel much better. I don't know why this is harder than the time we did it as kids but… it is."

"Maybe because now we know we still have three more years ahead."

He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers. "Let's not talk about that now, okay?"

"Yeah."

His mouth curved up and turned into a mischievous grin. "You look sexy as hell, by the way."

It was only then that Zoe remembered how she looked. She groaned before playfully smacking his arm. "Shut up. I was having a day of self-pity, so your arrival was at the right time."

"Pint of ice cream?"

She looked away guiltily.

"What's with you and food when you're sad?" Wade took her hand in his and prompted her to lead him to her apartment.

As Zoe showed him the way to her place, she replied, "Because I feel a hole inside me and food seems like the only thing that could fill it. Painfully it doesn't." She looked at him over her shoulder as the entered the apartment and smiled. "But you're here now and this is my time to show you my turf."

"New York sightseeing?"

"Yup," Zoe murmured as she shut the door behind them, right after Wade grumbled about other plans that didn't involve leaving the place.

…

New York was a very loud place. So loud you couldn't hear yourself thinking. And gray, very boring gray. It was nothing like Bluebell with all those colors and people greeting you everywhere. It was cold, and Wade wasn't talking about the weather.

He had never thought he was a needy guy so, with time, he was sure he could get used to live there but there was a voice in the back of his head that told him that for Zoe, New York wasn't the best place. She liked the warmth Bluebell provided, to feel she had a big, happy family that would always be there for her – not afraid of telling her if she had done something wrong either. Still, if she asked him to leave with her, he would do it; he would take some time to make arrangments with his father but he was crazy enoug about her to pack his things and follow her to the end of the world.

Zoe took him to the places she loved, like _Per Se_, which was actually pretty expensive but the food was… well, he didn't like the risotto but she had a big smile on her face so that was enough for him. The dessert was really good, though.

She showed him around town, laughing at him and his face of horror when she promised to take him to a Broadway show, shrieking when he engulfed two slices of pizza and smiling coyly at him when he twined their hands together as she showed him Central Park.

"I don't like Woody Allen," he blurted out as they watched _Baby Boom_, one of her favorite movies. She had just offered him to watch _The Curse of the Jade Scorpion_. "I don't know if it's the _intelligent_ humor but I think he's a weird old guy who pretends to be smart and is actually pretty normal… and lame. 'Sides, he is a really bad actor in his own movies."

Zoe gasped. "He's a great filmmaker!"

"Please. He just makes nonsensical stuff that has a message. Allegedly."

Zoe huffed. "You just like action movies, cars and things exploding. _Boom_!" She gestured exaggeratedly.

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah, because at the end of the day I don't want to think about stuff anymore. I want to have fun. Don't you think I know those are crap? If I want to get smarter, I'll buy a book."

She smiled before crawling onto his lap, prompting him to hug her as the snuggled together in her couch – he had stayed with her, of course, supposedly in the couch but more often than not, he occupied the empty spot next to her in bed.

"You have a good point."

His eyes widened as he shot her a surprised look. "You think I'm right?"

"Maybe a little."

"I think I should record this."

She chuckled. "I'm not that bad."

"_Doc._"

"Come on!"

Wade laughed before kissing her cheek sweetly. "No, you're not. At least not for me."

Zoe sighed as she clung to him more tightly.

Having him there, all those days while she showed him around in her free time, it was perfect. She got to wake up to freshly brewed coffee thanks to him. She came home to him welcoming her with open arms, waiting for her return. That domesticity was something she had never known before but she liked it so much.

She wasn't saying she would've just liked having _him_ doing all those things; she thought waiting for him to arrive home some days didn't sound so bad.

"You're not so bad yourself," she murmured jokingly but soon her voice turned sad. "That's why I don't want you to go."

"Baby-"

"Please."

She had never done that. She had never begged for love or attention but with Wade, things were different. She needed him in ways no one could imagine; he understood despite all their differences. Together, it truly felt like they were halves of a whole.

"I can't stay. My dad, my job, my things… I have everything in Bluebell." He sighed as he smoothed her hair with one hand, trying to soothe her pain; a pain that was his as well. "Everything but you. But you know I can't leave my dad like that."

"I know."

Not noticing it, Zoe just felt him when he pulled back and then tried to slip something over her head. When she looked up, she realized that he was hanging his golden cross around her neck, the one his mother had given him.

"Wade-"

"I know you're Jewish and all but… I mean, this is not about religion. It's a gift from me so you can remember me and-" He shushed when she placed a finger over his lips.

"It's not like I can forget you but thank you. Even if you shouldn't give this to me because your mom gave it to you."

He smiled down at his lap, ducking his head. "She liked you. I'm sure she's okay with it."

And she kissed him, because there were times – like this – in which words weren't enough to express all the feelings inside a heart. She felt like kissing him breathless because Wade Kinsella was a brute who had a heart of gold, who could be the most rude and romantic man on Earth the same day. She loved him.

He would leave two days later, leaving a few shirts and his cologne behind, on purpose so she could still pretend he was there. At least his heart would always be.


	14. 2006: A different kind of heartbreak

**I know, I know. I'm sorry I took more time than what I said but I didn't expect this chapter to be this long so I guess it's better.  
**

**Thank you so much to every single one of you. You encourage me to keept writing with your reviews, with those who read and add this to your favorites. You're wonderful and I wish the day had more hours and I could sleep less so I could tell that to each and every one of you.**

* * *

**_2006: A different kind of heartbreak_**

Bergdorf was a great place to start a shopping spree that day.

After months – a year and eight months to be exact – of coming and going from New York to Bluebell each time she could, Zoe was tired – both emotionally and physically. She was very much in love with Wade, even if sometimes she wished she wasn't because it was easier to not have that many feelings for someone. Love was stronger than before despite the distance.

Meanwhile, he kept growing in his own way. Still responsible for his dad and now keeping an eye on hers, as well. But from time to time he told her about _Meatball_, Cody and Tom Long, among other of his friends with strange nicknames and even stranger ideas that got them into trouble. And in regard to that, she kept promising him to meet George one day in NYC but they kept themselves busy and George (obviously) traveled to visit Lemon whenever he could, and sometimes when he shouldn't have.

"This would look so pretty on you," Laura said showing Zoe a deep red sweater. "Not on me with this hair." She pouted as she combed her auburn hair with her fingers.

Zoe chuckled, shaking her head. Laura was taller than her and her skin as white as milk, with an abnormally perfect nose from birth and an hourglass-shaped body; she was a very pretty woman but kept self-deprecating herself whenever she could. Laura said it was something she would do until she found her prince – Zoe kept telling her that, with luck, Wade wasn't a prince. Wade was a thief who had stolen her heart.

"Yeah, try it on, along with these," Gigi called as she buried Zoe under a pile of clothes she had picked for her friend, while she kept another even bigger pile for her.

Laura sighed. She was picky and liked to have only what she deemed necessary, plus a few extras when she wanted to splurge some _love_ on herself.

"I don't know, guys," Zoe complained but then eyes some shoes that had her name all over them. She just adored shoes. They were her weakness. "But don't you think this dress would look amazing with those. Wait a sec, I'll go see if they are on my size – oh, look at those! Aren't those just – Don't look at me like that!"

Laura and Gigi laughed.

"Shut up," Zoe grumbled before asking the salesman for a pretty pair of blue shoes on her number that she would buy an hour after – along with two more pairs.

Later, as she made it out of the dressing room in Saks, Zoe planned on showing them how she looked in the yellow dress she wasn't so convinced about. She really disliked it because it made her look like a little girl – perhaps she would always seemed too young for her own sake thanks to her height and her big smile and bright eyes; plus her childish sense of humor didn't help.

"I really think this is not my color-" Words died in the back of her throat as she saw Gigi on her phone, looking pale and worried when her eyes fell upon her.

Laura didn't look much better, nibbling on her thumb nervously, something she had stopped doing since their last exam.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, hoping that nothing bad had happened to her friends but then she heard the conversation Gigi was having. Well, at least what Gigi was saying.

"Yes. We'll take care of her. Don't worry. You did right. I know. I promise. We'll make sure she's not alone. You're a good guy. See you."

Zoe's brow furrowed as her voice got louder when she demanded, "Come on, what the hell is going on?!"

Some couple of elderly women around them shot her a dirty look but Zoe didn't even notice it.

"Honey," Laura cooed softly, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Just say it!" She turned to her oldest friend. "Who were you talking to?"

Gigi took a deep breath and look at Zoe straight in the eye. "Wade. He called me."

"What? Why? He doesn't even like you that much. Why would he- What happened?" Zoe babbled nervously.

"Zoe, he called because your dad had a heart attack."

…

Wade was standing outside Harley's room after pacing up and down the hall for some good twenty minutes. He hated the smell of hospitals since the time his mother had been sick but he wasn't about to abandon Harley there, in a Mobile's hospital. He wouldn't have been able to sleep if he had left, because he was not only Zoe's dad but Harley was also kind of a friend to him; he had tried to help him even after the epic fight while Zoe and he were fresh out of high school.

That forced him to think about Zoe once more. It wasn't fair for her. He knew how much Harley meant for her now and calling her, telling her about the heart attack through the phone, bluntly, wouldn't have been the best idea. So he called Gigi and asked her to take care of Zoe.

Gigi promised she and Laura would keep her company and they would travel with her from New York to Mobile. Wade also knew they were good friends and Zoe would be fine, she would have a shoulder to cry onto but it wouldn't be his. And, well, honestly? He wanted her in his arms because he was worried as hell too.

Plus, he was not family and Harley's sister was somewhere in Florida at the moment and Wade hadn't been able to find her so, Zoe was the only one.

It had been a little over eight hours by the time he listened to some footfalls and shoes squeaking against the linoleum floor. When Wade looked up in the direction the sound was coming from, he sighed with some relief and straightened up, pushing himself off the wall against which he was leaning on.

Zoe looked haggard, and nervous. A little jumpy even and not in the good way he was familiar with.

She almost ran to him while her friends, behind her, tried to catch up.

"Where is he?" She asked hurriedly. "Which one is his room? What doctors are treating him? Is he getting the best? Did you tell them he is a doctor? You should have because you never know."

"Z," Wade cooed softly.

"And what about tests? Which ones has he gotten? Did you get to see them?"

"Calm down," Wade pronounced very slowly, as if trying to get her out of her state of panic. "He's fine. It was just a scare. He's resting now so, let's let him sleep for a few more hours. He needs his rest. And Harley wakes up whenever the nurses get into his room so it shouldn't be long."

She stood there, looking too composed for his liking. Other than the way her jaw was clenched, until the point Wade expected to hear her teeth cracking at any time, and her right foot kept tapping against the floor, he would've thought she was fine. Luckily for everyone, he knew her better than that.

She was like a balloon about to burst. That's why he didn't read into why she didn't want him to hug her or kiss her and just kept his distance; if she needed him, he was there.

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence and tension went by until a nurse showed up.

Zoe proceeded to follow her, being extremely rude in the way she explained she was Harley's daughter, that she had a right to be there no matter what time it was. She had just flown from New York and didn't have the patience to deal with arguments.

Wade waited outside as Zoe went into the room. He didn't dare to follow her because he felt like he would ha been intruding despite the numerous times he had been part of that makeshift family. He leaned against the doorframe to just observe the scene between Zoe and Harley.

"We'll go for a coffee and something to eat," Laura said softly, after placing a hand over his shoulder. "We'll be right back."

Wade's mouth curved up only a little as he nodded. He was extremely glad that even if Zoe was hundreds of miles away, she still had people like Laura and Gigi who cared about her.

"Do you want anything?"

"No, but you should bring something for Zoe."

Gigi released a tired sigh. "She keeps saying she's not hungry."

Wade licked his lips. "I know but she has to eat."

Gigi snorted a short and weak laugh. "You going to make her?"

"If I have to."

"I might like you after all," Gigi said before following Laura to the elevator.

Wade just smiled to himself as he shook his head.

He soon returned to his spot at the door, watching with healthy curiosity the hushed conversation between Zoe and Harley. The older man was still tired thanks to the medicines and also because of the hectic day. That, of course, didn't mean he couldn't still muster a smile for his daughter; the man would've done anything to reassure her.

In some way, Wade was happy Zoe wasn't a full doctor yet. The last thing they all needed was her giving orders around or just claiming she knew better that the doctors there.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Harley groaned in a heavy voice. "Stop worrying. Thanks to Emmeline, Brick and Wade, I made it here just in time."

"I told you, you need to take care of your diet and, maybe, I don't know do more exercise than just going on those stupid fishing trips." She held onto Harley's hand over the white covers. "You're a doctor, you should know this stuff."

Harley chuckled, barely nodding at her. "It wasn't as serious as it looked like."

"Right." Zoe's eyes narrowed. "A heart attack that wasn't so serious."

"I'm fine now, Zoe. Just go home and rest, you can see me tomorrow, during visiting hours so you don't have to fight with the nurse." He sighed tiredly. "Besides, you need to go back to school."

"Dad-"

"Don't argue with me. I just had a heart attack, I don't need another."

Zoe shook her head. "Don't joke about it."

Harley smiled at her. "And take Wade with you. The boy hasn't left for more than five minutes to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be back first time in the morning and-"

"I know."

Zoe leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her dad's forehead. She had never been very demonstrative with her affections, especially when it came to her parents because she still felt some anger about the lies she had heard as a child.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Harley whispered just loud enough for Wade to catch it.

Wade stood up straight as she calmly but quickly made her way out of the room, giving a reassuring smile to her father before she could go past him.

Taking only three steps out of the room, knowing Wade had followed her out after saying goodbye to her father, she turned around and he finally saw the tears silently running down her cheeks.

Wade pulled her into his arms and he leaned against the wall outside the room, letting her bury her face into his chest to muffle whatever sound she could make, so Harley or anyone around them could hear. Her fingers dug deep into his back as she clung to him.

In some way, he felt relief she had found an outlet to her sadness but also his heart broke feeling her pain. He would've done anything to spare her the hurt.

He also wished he was better with words, that he knew what to say to comfort her, to help her calm at least a bit. Instead he settled with cradling her with utmost care, offering her shelter, and pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

They didn't realize about the two women looking at them until much later, when Zoe's sobs turned to hiccups, making her blush and lean against Wade's side so she could hide from the world.

…

Wade was thankful his car had decided not to fail him during this time. He would've thought he was cursed if it had.

In the passenger seat, Zoe was curled up, hugging one knee against her chest as she drank her lukewarm coffee and nibbled on a roast beef sandwich Gigi had bought her before they left the hospital. Wade had literally carried her out of there, claiming she needed to rest.

She was mad at him for obvious reasons.

"You could've gone with your friends. To the hotel," Wade murmured.

She whipped her head around and glared at him. "I should've stayed!"

"What good would that do? Huh?" He huffed. "He's fine. He needs to sleep. Besides, there are nurses and doctors everywhere in case something happened. Plus, he told me not to let you starve or to sleep on a plastic chair."

"He's my dad," she said as if it explained everything and, in some way, it did.

Wade knew the responsibilities one could feel regarding one's parents. Especially Zoe with Harley.

"Since I met him, I got back something I didn't have since I was ten." Her voice broke but she swallowed hard and kept going. "I felt like I was cared for again, like I was loved. And then," she snorted a sad laugh, "Bluebell and its people. I wouldn't be the same if I hadn't met him. And I've been so selfish. I think today was the first time I told him I love him since that first day I saw him."

"Zoe," Wade breathed out, glancing at her for a second.

"No," she commented suddenly. "I couldn't stay at the hotel because I need you. And I don't care if we stay in a motel, in a bed filled with fleas as long as you promise to hold me because I feel like a mess."

Wade snorted a laugh to which she soon joined.

"You're crazy."

"I know."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Zoe licked her lips, ducking her head shyly. "Good, because I'm not going to change."

…

Luckily for Zoe, the bed didn't have fleas beneath the covers.

Her rest hadn't been peaceful though but it had helped. Wade, with his arms around her, soothed her worries as much as they could be soothed, considering the circumstances. She had missed him and that magical power he had over her; he could calm her or provoke her in many ways, but always at the right time.

He was just leaving the shower while she placed her hair in a ponytail. She really didn't feel like wearing much makeup.

"Give me five," he said as he hurried past her to grab his clothes. As he got dressed, he asked, "Did you bought your ticket back yet?"

"I'm not going back any time soon."

He turned around sharply. She had never seen that look on his face before.

"_What_?"

"I mean, I have to help Harley, which means-"

"Which means not to put stress on him – Do you know what this would do him? You can't leave school over this."

"Fine. I know it sounds crazy but he needs me."

"He has people here. Brick, Mrs. H, Agnes-"

Zoe snorted with disdain. "That woman filled his arteries with fat. She basically put the clog there."

Wade rolled his eyes. "She was at the hospital with him as soon as she found out. He likes her. And she didn't do such thing because she always made sure he had a healthy lunch and not to eat bacon every morning like he did before."

"Still," Zoe added quietly, knowing quite well Harley and Agnes were having a very sweet relationship; more than the fiery passion young people looked for, they had companionship. Harley had admitted he was very happy with the owner of The Butter Stick, but Zoe was just trying to come up with someone to blame.

"He's not going to let you and I won't either."

She knew that was a lost battle. "Then I'll leave after I finish med school."

"What about your internship?" Of course he happened to remember all the details she told him about what she had planned for her future.

"You want me to stay away?" Zoe screeched with surprise and a pinch of anger. "Is it easier for you because you can cheat on me freely like that? I bet it must be fun!"

"I didn't say that. How can you think that? I want you to have what you deserve, what you want. And if it means that I have to stay at the other side of the country, taking care of my dad and yours while you finish studying, then so be it."

"You can't be serious."

He looked away and in a soft voice he told her, "I am."

"You're willing to sacrifice your happiness for mine?"

"One of us should make their dreams come true. If it is what it takes."

All her anger, her jealousy and surprise wore off. Only her sadness remained when she approached him, cradling his face between her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes even if he refused. "Wade, look at me," she called softly.

He snorted a sad laugh as he complied. "Every day you're away, I'm waiting for you to call me to end things, to tell me you met someone else – someone better than me. That's why I don't want to keep you from doing what you want. I don't want you to feel like I'm dragging you down."

"Better than you?" She shook her head, not believing his words. "Wade, you just told me you are willing to stay here and take care of my dad so I can achieve my dreams. You want to give me the world and it's not just words – you actually do it." A tear rolled down her cheek but before she could realized, he was wiping it away with his thumb. "And you're not the only one scared. I'm always afraid I'm not fun enough or that you need more… physical love." She blushed, giggling at her own embarrassment.

He smirked. "I do need that but – as crazy as it sounds – trying to be better for you keeps me busy."

She sighed and leaned against his chest, hugging him. "Fine. Let's forget about this. We'll talk about it when the time comes."

"So you won't leave school?"

She enjoyed the rhythmical beat of his heart under her ear, his sinewy back under the palms of her hands. "No." She smiled. "I won't because even if I'm stubborn, you might be worse."

"I won't let you. Harley wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"We're lucky to have you." She felt him releasing a shuddering breath. Sometimes it was hard for him to accept compliments but he deserved them.

…

Zoe stayed in Mobile for all five days of Harley's hospitalization. Wade had left the second day but visited them whenever he could, which was a great sacrifice considering his working hours and the time he spent making sure his dad was okay.

"I hope this time you take better care of yourself," Zoe advised as she and Wade helped Harley to get to his bedroom.

Wade had picked them up after Harley had been discharged that morning.

"Oh, my. How many times, Zoe? I already said I promise."

"Yeah, and I promise to take away from his hands anything greasy he might try to eat," Wade promised, provoking the laughter in Harley.

"Just what I need, a traitor."

Zoe and Wade exchanged a look as they smiled.

Harley might have been just leaving the hospital but he could tell the love between his daughter and the Kinsella boy was going strong, even stronger than the last time she had visited them – and he said them because he was no fool; he knew she also came for Wade.

They helped him get into bed and soon Wade was saying his goodbyes because he had to get back to work. Wade leaned to peck Zoe's forehead sweetly. "Please, start to pack today because we're always late when I have to take you to the airport and tomorrow I have a double shift so I have no time to spare."

"Okay," Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

"I mean it," Wade stated seriously.

She chuckled. "Fine. I will pack my things."

"Good." Wade turned to Harley and smiled. "And I'll bring some of those crosswords magazines for you."

"Ooh," Harley muttered, grinning. "That sounds good."

Wade laughed as he made his way out. "See you later."

"Hope so. I don't want to be the only one eating lettuce for dinner," Harley said sullenly, which make Wade laughed harder as he left.

Zoe grinned at herself for no apparent reason but Harley knew better, and taking advantage of his current situation, he said something she wasn't expecting.

"I wouldn't mind to have a grandson or daughter in, let's say, three years. One who likes fishing, or a little girl who loves playing doctor with her dolls."

"Dad," Zoe drawled.

"What? I'm just saying. Your intelligence, Wade's outdoorsmanship and all of Bluebell praying for that kid not to be so stubborn could make a perfect child."

"Dad!" Zoe screeched. "Most parents don't want their children to be having kids for a long time."

"I just think running around, following a little rascal is the best exercise I could have. Plus, twenty-six, twenty-seven sounds like a good age for children."

"We're not having kids," Zoe sentenced.

"Yet."

She blushed and grinned.

"And I agree. You should finish school first."

She shot him an amused look. "Wade thinks the same."

"Smart cookie."

Zoe laughed.

Later, they were talking about his latest cases at the practice and how much Rose had grown. They talked for hours and hours, until Zoe fell asleep next to him in bed, where Wade found them when he returned.

Harley caught the soft look Wade shot at Zoe.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?"

Wade shook his head. "Harley-"

"No. I know what you will say: nothing is going to happen to me." He nodded. "I'm fine but I have to think about the future. You'll take care of her?"

"Always."

"And my grandchildren."

"_What_?" Wade squeaked and Zoe jumped in bed, sitting up and looking with big eyes at Wade.

Harley laughed. "I want at least two. In the future. After she's a doctor."

Zoe groaned, suddenly realizing what Harley had been talking about.

Wade blew a breath and nodded. "Okay. But don't you think it's a little early to make that kind of promises?"

"Oh, but I don't know if I'll ever be in this position again, when you can't say no to me."

"And don't you want to also pick names?" Zoe quipped but Harley smiled knowingly.

"I think that Jacqueline is a nice name for a girl."

Wade's mouth curved up. He nodded at the older man, silently thanking him for the gesture. His mother would be pleased to hear about those plans.

"Damn southern men and their charm," Zoe grumbled playfully as she stood up. "Now let's eat a very manly salad!"

The two men looked at each other and chuckled.

Maybe it should have been scary how normal it felt to behave like a family, but at least one of them knew they were meant to be family anyway. In the future. After Zoe finished med school.


	15. 2007: Always and Never

**I really wanted to update sooner but I've been super busy (so if this chapter has more mistakes and typos than usual, please forgive me).**

**I sincerely hope you like this chapter despite everything because I do appreciate your feedback and I wish days had more hours to write more and talk to you about HoD and Zade and all those pretty things.**

* * *

**_2007: Always and Never_**

After literally years of trying, Zoe finally had time to hang out with George.

It was really funny to meet him under those circumstances because last time she saw him, he was a very polite and sweet southern young man who loved bacon and baked goods, one who loved football and the simple life. Now he talked faster and his accent had faded away a little, he donned business suits as if he had always worn them; well, that was a couple of times because he was still in law school but one day, he said, he would wear them every day.

George, like her, seemed very sure and eager about sticking to their childhood's dreams. He was meant to be a lawyer like his father and follow the family business like she had wanted to do, unknowing that her _real_ father was also a doctor.

An observation she had made as a teen, the differences between George and Wade, remained. While Wade was very stubborn and honest about who he was, George had the ability to accommodate, to blend in. Wade would stick out like sore thumb in Per Se, even if he wore a suit; she loved that about the Rammer Jammer's bartender because it proved her that being oneself was possible.

Even so, she couldn't deny sometimes blending in, going unnoticed, was the only thing she craved for. Fighting against the current was so tiring, she didn't know how Wade did it, especially in a small town where he had been judged since he was a child. Maybe now he was accepted like a fundamental part of the community but as a boy, it must have been hard.

Anyway, that night George looked dashing, like a true successful man. That reminded her about all those years ago, when she first arrived to Bluebell and he called her attention, making her believe that she was meant to date a boy like him, that he was exactly what she needed but then she met Wade and things, well, they changed. She happened to want a challenge and that was Wade's middle name. That or trouble.

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever grow tired of the challenge.

What really scared her was the fact that the ache in her heart – the one she constantly felt when she was alone and thinking about how much she missed Bluebell and being in Wade's arms – seemed to wane now that she was with George.

She had never thought about the possibility, the chance of not being with Wade since they had reunited.

It wasn't that she wanted to chase that stupid feeling she'd had when she was a fourteen year old girl. She didn't want George to be exact.

"So you're having fun. That's great," she commented as she sipped form her glass of merlot, trying to drown the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Yes. It's a whole new world." George's kind smile was extremely adorable, and their waitress seemed to notice it; she had flirted with him since they had arrived. "In the beginning, I thought I would never get used to this city but now, I am part of it."

Zoe smiled.

He was different.

"And how are things with Lemon? Is she coming here? Maybe finally changing her floral dresses and pastel colors for designer outfits and charcoal?" Zoe quipped but George's smile faltered and he looked down at his lap.

"We, we broke up two months ago."

Zoe blanched. "W-what?" she stuttered, wondering when was the last time she had asked Wade about Lemon or George. He wasn't one to gossip so most of the time she was the one asking about others.

"Yes. Well, it's neither of our faults because a long distance relationship is hard to nurture." He shook his head. "I guess you and Wade are doing a better job."

She didn't mean her smile to be so tight but it felt fake, like she was hiding something.

"We are okay. You know Wade." She chuckled nervously while George snorted a laugh.

"Yeah." He sighed and then took a large gulp of his white wine. "Lemon and I, we couldn't keep things going. We've been dating for eleven years and it was time for us to take a break, I suppose. We have been so wrapped up in each other, we haven't seen the world."

"The world?" Zoe repeated as the waitress brought their dishes, smiling coyly at George.

"See if we're really meant for each other. We've never dated other people so, what if we're not right for each other? What if there's someone else out there that's even better for me or her?"

Zoe blinked at him and then frowned at her dish. Had she really dated other people? Did Lucas or that guy she dated a few times before Mardi Gras counted? Before Wade she had always immersed herself in her books, so what if there was an after Wade? What would she do without him? Having him away was easy; she told people she had a boyfriend but she didn't deal with the day to day problems.

During the rest of dinner, they went back to easy conversation, places to visit, restaurants and clubs to go, and crazy talks about Bluebell and its people.

Once back in her apartment, Zoe went back to her thoughts and they didn't help her to sleep well.

…

That summer, she had plans. Plans about her last year of med school and what she would do with it. Gigi had invited her to Hawaii for two weeks at the end of July, to work on their tans and rock those bikinis they hardly used outside in New York.

Those were great plans.

Painfully, she also had other plans, not so happy ones.

She might have over intellectualized her relationship with Wade – it might have had something to do with those nights studying, having time to herself to think. Maybe it was about that cute nurse who looked so great in his blue scrubs, but with time she had come to the conclusion she had to end things with Wade if she wanted to move on, and let him have a real relationship.

Doubt invaded her when she caught sight of Harley and Wade waiting for her at the airport with those big smiles on their faces as soon as they saw her.

"Hi," Wade murmured right after trapping her in his arms, hugging her to him; right before kissing her in that way that melted her heart and forced her to involuntarily wrap her arms around his neck and sink her fingers into his soft, short hair.

"Hello," she murmured, giving him a little smile at which his eyebrow quirked.

"You okay?" he whispered as they followed Harley to his old pick-up truck.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine."

But she wasn't.

…

Wade had all these ideas, all these places where he wanted to take Zoe and things he wanted to do with her. He knew he wasn't a very romantic guy but he wanted to do romantic things for her; after all, they only had limited time together and he wanted to make the most of that.

"So there's this place, in Daphne, Mayday Park? I was thinking we could go there this weekend and, I don't know, have a nice afternoon." Wade smiled softly at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes despite knowing he was looking at her sweetly and smiling, just as if she hadn't been away one day. "There's this pier and the sunset looks great."

"Sounds pretty," she murmured, toying with the keys of her phone.

"And then there's this place where we can harvest corn which I know it's not as romantic as picking strawberries or other fruits but… it's not their season yet, so." He shrugged one shoulder.

She snorted a laugh and decided to finally meet his sweet yet sexy green eyes. Like she expected, he was looking at her with utter adoration. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and her eyes watered.

Did she really want to do this?

"Baby?" His hand fell upon her knee and his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the inside of her knee. She shivered.

"Wade," she squeaked in a weak voice.

"Hey, stop that," he murmured and sat next to her instead of sitting in front of her, in the coffee table. He wiped away her tears and let her lean against his side as he rubbed her arms up and down.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

She shut her eyes tightly before speaking. "I can't do this anymore." She felt him tense and she knew that deep inside him, he was seeing this coming. It was his biggest fear after all.

"We could do other things. Forget the corn. We could-"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

He blew out a puff of air and hoped to reign over his feelings. "Where's this coming from? I thought we were good. This is so sudden."

"I, I didn't want to end things over the phone again. We needed to talk and it's not the same."

"How long?" He pulled his body away from hers and she started to regret her words. "How long since you wanted to break up with me?"

"It's not like that-"

"Then do tell!" he yelled, standing up, leaning over to meet her watery eyes. "Please, tell me what the fuck I did wrong this time!"

"It hurts but you need to understand this is not fair for us. We have the right – and need – to have more than a few phone calls a week, than visits every few months." Zoe felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"I have the right to love you just the same," he murmured softly but she heard him.

A huge sob made it past the lump in her throat and she knew she was probably losing the one guy who could be the one. And it was too late, she had taken the decision.

"Don't you want to know more about the world? To have a girlfriend who can wait for you after work, one who can cuddle with you during the weekend to watch a bad movie on TV just because it feels like that?" He was shaking his head but she continued. "Wouldn't you like to not have to count the days for the next time you meet her or when she has to leave?"

He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips but said nothing. Wade just looked away from her and put another foot of distance between them.

"Countless times I told you I'd _love_ to leave school to stay here with you because… our relationship is great but the distance, the time, they hurt it."

"Don't you think I want you with me? If what you want is to date other people-"

"Don't you?" She retaliated as she stood up. "And please, don't tell me that you wouldn't do that to me. I know there are women who flirt with you because you're sexy, and funny, and witty, and skillful, and athletic… and, god, Wade you're an amazing guy! You are but you think so little of yourself, you always believe women don't want you for more than a fun night."

"I want _you_," he replied stubbornly.

"But what if you don't? What if because we've been together for so long, with time and distance between us, we've idealized one another? What if being around each other for more than a month and a half makes us crazy and we end up hating the other?"

"What? No! I love you!"

"And I love you!" Zoe shouted. "You're the only one I've felt so strongly about but I need to know if I could feel something else. And I need to know you're not settling with me because you happen to think I'm goddamn perfect and I'm not."

"Zoe. Baby-"

"No! You do and… it puts this pressure on me, just like it happened with my dad, Ethan – I wanted to meet his every expectation."

Wade's anger seemed to vanish and anguish took its place. "That wasn't my intention."

"I know! But you make me feel beautiful, sexy, smart and-"

"You are."

She snorted a sad laugh. "You too. But we can't keep this going. It's not fair for us."

His eyes – that shade of green that had always been mesmerizing – looked into her brown ones.

For all the years she knew him, she could tell he had a hidden side, a soft one that was reserved only for her lately and those privileges she hoped she would never lose. He was now looking at her under a new light, with longing as if they had never been together, as if he didn't know about that beauty mark on her right hip or that she hated her freckles and always covered them with makeup, that she was ticklish and always pouted when she wanted to be pampered.

She would miss his snores, the way he cuddled with her, knowing he actually could write beautiful lyrics in napkins and hide them in his dusty shelves. She knew about that spot over his ribs that made him sigh like a puppy being petted whenever she ran her fingertips over it. He liked when she laughed at inappropriate times, making those rude noises she hated but always brought a smile to his face. He was a sensitive guy, one who hid his heart from the world.

"Is it fair for our hearts to end things like this? You think it's fair for us to… do this and forget about the history between us that drove us to this point?"

"I don't want to forget," she replied.

"What if we don't find better? Or what if only one of us does, what medicine fixes a broken heart, Doc? 'Cause I don't want to lose you, baby. I'd do anything. If you ask me for the moon or to rob a bank, damn, I'd do it."

She smiled. "I can't ask for more because I feel like I can't give you what you deserve."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. I think you'll see it when girls start their chase. You'll see how wonderful they think you are." She approached him and even if he refused to face her, even if that hurt her, she tried to look into his eyes.

"Stop that."

"Why don't you believe me?" She heard him scoffing. "Why haven't you ever believed you're a good guy?"

"Because I usually lose what I have and love the most." It was like a cold knife to her heart. Wade was in pain and she only wished to take it away but, at the moment, she thought it was the best option at the time. "That should only happen to people who deserve it."

"Wade," Zoe drawled and finally decided to reach for his hand. "Don't do that. Don't think about why your mom died or why… we are breaking up."

"You are breaking up with me," he hissed and she finally saw the heartache in his eyes. It almost killed her.

"And I'm sorry but… I need to do this, Wade. Before it's too late, before I regret things… I need to know how to live without you, without the safety you provide. I need to be my own person."

"And what about me? What about what I need or want?" He sighed before leaning forward to press his lips to hers, innocently at first but more passionately as the seconds went by. "I know you're the best thing I'll ever have and, and it kills me to know I'm not enough and that's why you're leaving me."

"I'm not doing this because you're not enough." Zoe felt fresh tears travelling from the corner of her eyes to her lips. "This is because of me. I need to grow up."

He closed his eyes slowly, trying to breathe calmly, trying to not look weak because he had been taught not to let his guard down.

"Don't ask me to be friends with you," he begged and Zoe's heart broke into tinnier pieces.

"But we were friends before this. We could-"

"Just don't ask me that now. Don't ask me to hear about you seeing other people or knowing you're making a life without me because," he licked his lips and snorted a weak, pathetic laugh, "because I can't deal with that."

And she knew. She knew how he dealt with grief. He made people believe he was fine, that he didn't care. And Wade flirted and slept around but it was just a fruitless attempt to heal, something it had never worked for him and never would.

Honestly, she didn't know if she could deal with that friendship, knowing he was seeing other people and she had no longer rights to feel jealousy over it.

"I'll respect that. The only thing I ask is that you don't take this out on Harley because is my decision and for him you are… you are like a son." She choked with those last words because both of them knew it was true. They knew Harley had plans for them, that he approved of their relationship and he would be the first of a very long list of Bluebellians who would suffer upon hearing the news.

She didn't even want to think about how Laura would take the news of her favorite couple's break-up.

Wade swallowed hard. "No, no. I wouldn't. He's a friend who happens to be your dad. But I'll keep an eye on him, even so."

"Thank you." As she said those words, she tried to take the cross off around her neck but he stopped her.

"Keep it."

She shook her head. "It was your mom's. You should have it."

"I want you to have it." He smiled forlornly at her. "Think of it as a promise that maybe one day we can be friends."

She heaved a shuddering breath and reached for her handbag over the coffee table. This was so hard. "I, I think I should go," she said, motioning towards the door. "See you – I mean, bye. Sorry."

"Be safe," was the last thing he said directly at her for the rest of the summer.

Zoe decided to leave Bluebell two weeks earlier because she couldn't handle things, having Wade so close yet farther away than he had ever been before.

Spending endless nights wondering if breaking up with someone you were still in love with was right, Zoe decided that was how people grew up: learning from their mistakes. And that's how she decided that, if ever given the chance, she would still believe in love and say yes to it, no matter what.

Secretly, she hoped it was a love she knew but she also wanted Wade not to hurt anymore; they had suffered enough pain already to add more to it.

Crying became her new hobby. And pretending became his.


	16. 2008: Not fair

**Crazy last couple of weeks. Sorry about the long time waiting.  
**

**For some people who asked, five summers are already over, now we have to wait for the chance. Also, I want to ask you: would you rather this to be a very long story or have a second part with what happens after the so-called chance? Because I'm thinking about the second alternative.**

**I'm not going to comment about the last episode because I still miss ZW. :(**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**_2008: Not fair_**

It had been a really hard first semester. Things get kind of crazy when you are in your last year of med school. It was life for her.

For the first couple of months, she did what she used to do whenever she was sad. She forgot about her problems studying harder than ever and trying to forget whatever that she saw as trouble; now that meant forgetting about Wade, which was extra hard considering she always talked with George and Shelley, even Harley despite him trying not to mention him but he did love Wade, so it was a difficult task.

It was during winter break, when she wanted nothing more than to lock herself in her apartment and not leave until next year when things did change for a little better. Well, it didn't start like that because she was making herself a meal – her first mistake because she didn't cook – and she cut her left hand with a very sharp knife, thanks to its little use.

She had to take a cab to the hospital and have a very awkward talk with a nurse. Maybe being a med student who knew too much, and thought she knew everything, wasn't the best patient.

"I just need some steri-strips and I'll be ready to go."

"The doctor will judge that."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I know you'll send some intern that knows just about three things more than I do? I know what I need. I've grown around doctors."

Everything just made things worse. She just should've stopped talking when she could because she wasn't in the mood to fight and right about now, buying a burger and fries to appease her bad mood sounded like a great solution.

She was sent into a stretcher, behind a curtain, next to an old lady that coughed so bad she must've had TBC. At her other side, there was a little kid with a broken arm who was being scolded by his mother about the many times she had promised her not to skate around the house and a broken vase that had been in the family for years.

"Hello."

Zoe looked up and saw the bright smile of her young doctor. She knew he was fresh out of med school but his kind features – and how attractive he was – did seem to make her forget about a couple of things.

She grinned at him. "Hi. I bet you were sent here to practice on some not so serious injuries."

He chuckled. "So you can tell, huh?" he muttered as he checked on the form she had filled with a bit of difficulty considering the cut in her hand.

"I'm a med student," she replied as she absently studied his features. Blonde hair, the stubble of a couple of days that was probably due to the lack of time between shifts and light green must have been a lot of help with unhelpful female patients – and she wasn't the exception.

A corner of his mouth tilted upwards and his eyes met hers. "Well, so we will be colleagues." He approached her and dragged a stool to sit in front of her. "Just so you know, it's not as glamorous as it looks like," he added with that charming attitude of his, an easy smile and a wink.

Blush crept up her cheeks and she giggled.

She knew she was in trouble because she didn't usually find herself giggling and batting her eyelashes at guys around her. Maybe she just needed the attention or… craved it. It had been too long since she had last kissed someone – that someone being Wade, who had exclusive rights over those _romantic_ activities for the last couple of years – and, up until then, she hadn't noticed how much that helped her relax.

"You just need some steri-strips," he commented breezily as he cleaned her wound.

"That's what I told the nurse!" she exclaimed over-enthusiastically, at which he chuckled. "I mean, she gave me this look but I told her I knew what I'm talking about."

"Sure, you do. Must be first of your class and all."

"I am. I come from a family of doctors." She had never meant to sound so full of herself but she happened to be proud of her background – no matter how difficult it had been at the time. Plus, people tended to look at her as if she was incapable, just because she was small and loved her clothes and shoes.

"Oh, wow." He was being sarcastic, so she rolled her eyes which elicit another chuckle. "See? Another thing we have in common. I come from a family of doctors, as well."

He finished putting the steri-strips over the wound and made a grand gesture at his fine work.

She laughed.

"Thank you – wait, you know my name, you never mentioned yours."

He outstretched his hand for her to shake it. "Jonah. Jonah Breeland."

…

There was something very easy and comforting about dating Jonah. Of course maybe the fact he couldn't be clingy thanks to his crazy working hours and her schedule were the ones she should have been graceful about.

She didn't think she could deal with that type of relationship.

In fact, they had to wait a month for a first date and a few weeks for a second.

Now, as the end of the school year was just a week away, they had been a couple for about two months. It had been great. Jonah was a great guy with a dark sense of humor but also cheerful and a total gentleman. So far, her only fear was that they would be working at the same hospital, being interns at the same time and she wasn't about to let their working and romantic lives to get mixed and be the gossip around the hospital.

If she wanted to be honest with herself, she had to admit she didn't feel for him the way she (still) felt about Wade but she blamed that on time and her recent heartbreak – though, Gigi and Shelley kept telling her ten months had been more than enough time to grieve.

"Hey," Jonah greeted at her door, making it just in time, like he promised and carrying a bag with take-out from her favorite place of Thai food. He pecked her lips sweetly as she motioned for him to get inside.

"So how was your day?" Zoe asked as she finished setting her small dining table.

"Oh, I had this patient…" He started as he helped her, telling her all about his cases, just as he knew she loved. She offering her input when he told her about his medical decision and he agreeing with her almost always, being sometimes sickeningly sweet.

Not that she wanted to fight with him but no one could ever be that agreeable. Well, Wade hadn't been like that but most of the times it was just to get a reaction of her.

She knew it wasn't fair to anyone to keep comparing Jonah to Wade but… she couldn't seem to help it.

And until then, she hadn't even tried to pick a fight – not even for the fun of it – afraid of his reaction to it.

Love wasn't on the table, though. She liked to spend time with Jonah and he was a great man to be with – a good kisser and bed partner if she dared to say – but she wasn't in love with him. Perhaps with time.

In the meantime, she was happy her friends, including Laura, Gigi and Shelley (over the phone) enjoyed the gossip about her new boyfriend. Time and time again, they told her it was good for her to have someone, especially one who understood about her profession and how hard it was to have time, someone who got her.

She was content.

"So your father is coming next week?" Jonah asked as he helped her with the dishes.

"Yes." She beamed at him, thinking about the proud smile in Harley's face when she graduated magna cum laude from university. "He'll be here."

She had told him a vague version of her story, not wanting to provoke pity. The last thing she wanted was Jonah thinking she was a needy girl with parental issues and a considerable lack of trust.

In return, he had shared plenty about his life at Duke and his family back in Georgia. He loved family life and one day hoped to move into a small town, where he could open his practice and raise a numerous family.

Zoe found this strange but she let it go. He was very proud of his roots and, therefore, it seemed natural to be close to his relatives. She couldn't be more different but she respected him.

"And friends? I mean, besides Gigi and Laura." She swallowed hard but fortunately for her, he kept on talking. "Have you told your mother?"

"Of course," she muttered, frowning at the soapy water in the sink.

Harley knew about Jonah. She had told him and he approved of him as long as _the boy_ made her happy. She read into his tone that he would much rather see her still dating Wade, that he was fond of the youngest Kinsella, but as a good father, he supported her decisions.

Suddenly, she felt his arms winding around her waist and his lips kissing her cheek softly. She sighed with relief and let herself smile.

"You'll do great with that speech. I just know it," he said encouragingly.

Jonah might have not been the love of her life but, at the time, he was just what she needed.

…

Zoe, in her graduation gown and cap, smiled nervously as she waited for her name to be called.

The three guests she had invited were very obvious: Harley, Candice and Jonah. She just hoped they had arrived on time because Harley had traveled during the night and refused to be picked up from the airport, since it would take time from her preparations. Jonah had a night shift at the hospital. And her mom had had a party the night before and she was known for being very _friendly_ and social, drinking copious amounts of alcohol at those events.

A grin so big that almost split her face was the only thing different about her when she received her diploma. But her smile wasn't enough to stop the way her heart skipped a beat as she saw her mother, Harley and Wade occupying the seats for her guests. She couldn't help but to snort a laugh when Wade whistled loudly in approval and Harley clapped the hardest.

She had no idea what had happened but she was going to be happy she had people who cared for her so much.

During her speech, Zoe couldn't tear her eyes away from Wade and how he kept pulling on his tie, probably cursing on his charcoal suit under the warm weather. He looked dashing with his aviators and his suit.

But, why was he there?

At the end of the ceremony, she exchanged a few words with Laura, who had invited her parents and her older sister, before jogging her way to her guests.

Wade was animatedly talking to Candice, being his usual silly and charming self and making Zoe's mother laugh at his comments along with Harley. Zoe slowed down just to watch him, just to pretend for a second that he was meant to be there and once he turned around, he would open his arms and welcome her into a tight hug to spin her around and call her _Doc_ in that stupid way he had always done.

"Hi," she said softly as she finally reached them.

Wade shot her a small smile while Harley and Candice bathed her in praise about her speech. Even through his sunglasses, she was still trapped by his gaze. It was funny how things worked for them.

"Do you – I mean," Zoe smiled tightly at her parents. "May I have a minute with Wade?"

Harley paled while Candice manifested her approval.

She pushed Wade a few feet away from the groups of people around the area, so they could have as much privacy as they could, considering the circumstances.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed and saw the displeasure on his face when he lifted his aviators to rest atop of his head. "Why did you come?" She knew she was sounding almost childish, begging him for answers – to perhaps hear what she wanted to come up from his lips.

"I, I don't know." He snorted a sardonic laugh as he shrugged his shoulders. "I knew it was stupid but a part of me thought I should be here, to see you become a doctor."

Yes, he had been a big part of what made her stand there that day. He had supported her and… silly her, but she still remembered his heartbeat that first time she used her stethoscope. "Wade-"

But at that, she heard the footfalls of someone running on the grass and the hurried words, "I'm so, so sorry but this accident brought a lot of patients to the hospital," of Jonah's explanation about his tardiness. She shut her eyes tightly but opened them wide when he heard him add the question, "Wade Kinsella? What are you doing here?"

Her gaze traveled from Jonah to Wade.

"Jonah Breeland."

"Hi!" Jonah greeted enthusiastically. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Well, it's a… surprise," Wade muttered through the clenched teeth of his fake smile. "For everyone. People like Zoe don't get mixed up the kinds of me."

Zoe stuttered unintelligible words before settling with, "Why don't you go say hi to my parents? We'll be right there. And Harley wants to meet you so badly." Though, they had probably already met.

Jonah smiled brightly before walking quickly in the direction she had indicated him.

"Jonah Breeland, huh?"

Zoe sighed and did the math in her head. She had never told much about her family to Jonah and she hadn't asked about more than his parents and siblings. "He's related to Brick, isn't he?"

"You didn't know?" He laughed cruelly. "That's- He's Lemon's cousin. He and I went to school together until the fourth grade. We were friends. We still hang out whenever he visits, which he doesn't do often since he went to college."

"Wade."

"I shouldn't have come but maybe a part of me needed this, to know I _have _to move on. That you already did."

"Don't pretend you haven't been with other girls," she retorted in a harsh voice.

"No, of course not. I just haven't jump into a serious relationship after ending almost four years of relationship-"

"I grieved for us! For ten months, I was miserable!"

"You? Yeah, because I gave crap about it."

"I didn't say that."

"I shouldn't have come," he hurried to say. "I shouldn't but that's the good thing. You broke up with this idiot just in time. You're much better off with _doctor_ Jonah Breeland," he spat bitterly. "He is the kind of man you deserve – kind, smart, a gentleman, educated, polite- not a bartender with a drunken father who can barely make it to the end of the month."

"Wade," she begged him to stop. "Please."

"I knew you'd find someone better." He licked his lips and looked away from her, slipping his sunglasses back on. "But I was selfish. I wanted to hold onto you for as long as I could."

"What we had was real."

He scoffed. "Yeah, it was. But a little piece of heaven doesn't make hell any better, Z. It makes it worse."

Wade closed the distance between them and shoved his hands into the pocked of his pants before leaning forward to press a peck to her forehead.

"This is why we can't be friends."

He walked away with long strides and she felt this moment had open that old wound again.

"Was that?" Gigi asked as she and Laura approached her. She didn't even dare to finish the question.

Zoe nodded weakly.

"What- Why?" Gigi blabbered. "Why! Why would he come here?"

Laura just pulled Zoe into a tight embrace and let Zoe wipe away the few tears she had let fall. "Because he still loves her," she mouthed for Gigi who pouted since she felt useless at the moment.

…

Harley tried to take the blame for Wade's presence at her graduation. He apologized profusely in private and she forgave him – though she had nothing to forgive.

Her father claimed he had _encouraged _Wade to visit her, after said young man expressed his wish to congratulate her for her academic achievements. Wade still held deep feelings for her and he was proud like anyone else who cared about her. Harley didn't say a thing but his eyes linger on the golden cross she had decided to wear that day.

Meanwhile, Jonah kept himself mostly quiet, only politely replying and making small conversation with her parents and friends over the celebratory lunch Candice had planned for her daughter. Zoe knew he had questions and was, more likely than not, upset about how little she had shared about her past.

"Have you decided about your residency?" Harley asked with a good-natured smile.

"I have offers for a couple of hospitals, here and in Pennsylvania and Boston. I think I'll stay here, though."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I know you'll make the right decision."

She surely hoped so. She didn't feel like regretting things about her future.

By the time lunch ended, and the conversation had winded down, Harley told her he felt a little tired. She understood and couldn't ask for more because, even if his heart attack had been more than a year ago, and he took care of himself, he was still older and needed to take things easy, that including his relationship with Agnes back in Bluebell.

"Before I forget," he murmured as they exchanged goodbyes. "I know you might have not wanted everyone to see but… I know he means well. Wade," he clarified. "He sent this for you, as a graduation gift. I don't know what it is but he said it would go well with your cross. I imagine he was talking about that," Harley motioned to her necklace before handing her a small box with a big silver bow atop of it. "Goodbye, honey," he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and smile at her with a hand on her shoulder before he got inside the cab waiting for him.

"Bye, Dad," she whispered for him.

She saw the taxi disappearing in the distance, and before she made her way back into the restaurant, she opened her present. It was a golden bracelet with different charms allusive to the practice of medicine including a stethoscope and a little plate with the word _Doc_ engraved into it_._

A smile made its way to her lips before pocketing the box.

He was a really great guy. Sweet. She had always known it.

…

"So you and Wade, huh?" Jonah asked the first opportunity he had, after he had walked her home, a couple of hours later.

Zoe swallowed hard but nodded. There was no point in denying it, not when her mother had spoken so candidly about the _charming bartender_ – in the few times they had met, Candice had tried those fruity concoctions Wade had prepared for her mother and she always praised him about them, once or twice joking about hiring him for her events.

"Funny you didn't say anything about him or Bluebell."

"There wasn't an appropriate time."

"We've known each other for almost five months," he stressed. "Five! How is it that there was never a chance for you to talk about it?"

"Maybe I didn't want to, okay?" she snapped at him.

"Why? Did things end badly between you two? Because you and your dad seemed to get along great and your parents had nothing but good things to say about him-"

"No! Wade- he is-" She sighed. There was no way she could explain things to him without telling him she still had feelings for Wade, that those feelings where mutual. Her words would at least hint towards the longing she still felt. "Our relationship was very important for the both of us."

Jonah's face was stern. "How long were you together?"

"A year," she said and then shook her head. "The first time it was for about a year. We were still in high school so it didn't last. But the second time… we were together for almost four years."

"Am I your rebound?"

"No! We broke up a year ago. I ended things with him."

"But you are not sure about it."

She knew he would tell if she mentioned a word. She didn't confirm it. "He's hurt. _I hurt him_. It doesn't matter."

Jonah looked down and licked his lips. "So what does this mean? For us."

"I think it's not fair for you to be with me when," she blew a breath, "when I'm still clearly hung up on someone else."

"At least you're honest."

"Jonah, you're an amazing guy and everything I've ever wanted but I can't explain why I still can't let go. Maybe with time – if you still like me even after all this – I hope I can give you a real chance. To us."

He chuckled sadly. "I doubt that will ever happen. But it's nice to know." He hugged her tightly to his chest and Zoe wrapped her arms around his middle, glad to at least be comforted.

"Please tell me we can be friends. I can't afford losing another good person in my life."

"You make a great friend, Zoe Hart. It would be stupid of me to refuse that."

"Thank you."

For a few more minutes, he kept her company and her mind away from her encounter with Wade that day but as soon as he left, her mind was reeling and her heart was sore. She hoped one day the pain would become a dull ache if she couldn't forget. But as she played with her new bracelet, toying with the charms, she knew she'd never feel for anyone what she felt for Wade.


	17. 2009-2010: Decisions

**Hello. As always, thank you for your awesome reviews and especially to those who still take the time to write a few words after reading. I think we still have three or four chapters left (and I'm still thinking about a sequel).  
**

**In other news, I'm happy about HoD's renewal but not so much about still have ZW broken up. I know we'll have to wait but I hate seeing Zoe so desperate to be with another guy, just to prove a point (I dislike she goes for George, knowing he's happy with Tansy).**

**Now, I leave you with a new chapter.**

* * *

**_2009-2010: Decisions_**

It was a boring day, something unbelievable considering the amount of activities Bluebell planned all the time. Not that it was something Wade was fond of – though, Planksgiving was his favorite festivity for obvious reasons, because who would dare to say no to pirates, right?

Wade kept toweling glasses and piling them up behind the counter, in a pattern that accomplished both of his goals: keeping the place neat and also forming a pile of glass that, if it fell, it would make a mess of big proportions.

He didn't like to think about much nowadays. He claimed he didn't have much to think about since his life was just him having fun and making the most of it.

In some way, that was why he hated his conversations with Harley every morning while the doctor had his breakfast at the Rammer Jammer – despite he could've gotten it at his _girlfriend's_ establishment. Harley always glared at him when he called Agnes his girlfriend, as if the older man were a teenager; and after letting go of his first impression, of how the way Harley frowned was the same his daughter did, Wade chuckled.

Harley happened to care about him, more than his own father did, according to Wade. Or at least he showed it better. And to prove it, the beloved doctor always encouraged him to set goals, to follow his dreams. For God's sake, the man went to see him whenever he played with his crappy band of friends, and Wade knew they could've been a lot better but… he was having fun.

There were times he thought things were fine, that he was still dating Harley's daughter and that he probably had the best relationship with his girlfriend's father. And then reality hit him hard because there was no one to call with good or bad news, no one to hear from over the phone or have at home, no one who would make him feel truly happy just by wishing him sweet dreams and do kissy sounds just because she was silly like that when she was in a good mood – she also whined when she was having a bad day and he would never admit it but he was more than willing to be there for her.

Yes, he had _seen_ other women. He wasn't about to call what he did, dating and it wasn't like he wished for that but he just couldn't make the effort knowing he had lost one who was perfect for him.

"Hi, Wade," a whiny, nasal voice greeted him. His eyes landed upon a blonde with curly hair and red lips who smiled at him. Carrie was gorgeous and her assets were very much appreciated but she was nothing more than entertainment. Like many others he had hung out with, she didn't get his jokes, hated to be seen without make up and didn't enjoy humor in the bedroom.

Damn. He missed how playful and sweet yet sexy, Zoe was.

"Hey," he replied humorlessly, making a face when she leaned over the bar to show him the plunging cleavage of her shirt that looked one or two sizes too small. "What can I get you?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Mobile tonight and have fun. If you know what I mean."

"Eh," he mumbled non-committally. "I've got stuff to do. Rehearsal with my band."

She sighed dreamily in response. "Yeah, you are in a band."

To that day, and much time before that, he cursed on the fact he had met Zoe Hart. Before her, he hadn't realized dumb girls chased him, he just liked the attention but now it felt cheap and like he was taking advantage of them in some sense – that's why he needed two or three drinks before finally accepting his destiny and bed a woman.

"Lily Anne will be pissed if I bring you over."

Carrie's nose crinkled up in disgust at the mention of the name. Everyone in Alabama knew how crazy the chick was but she was hot and a good musician, so Wade dealt with her. Even if she was two straws short from being a psycho.

"Right," Carrie rolled her tongue and shrugged. "Well, if you finish early… you know where to find me." She winked at him and Wade couldn't help to snort a laugh after she had walked away with an extra sway to exaggerate her behind, enticing him.

"Good lord!" Lemon plopped down on the stool almost in front of him. Her hair was in a short bob and she was wearing jeans, which was something that didn't happen often with that woman. "Do you still see those… women? You need to find someone worthy."

He scoffed.

"Wade. I worry. You are like a little trained monkey who has lost his master-"

He clenched his jaw. "Why don't you go away and play with your china? Have tea with your puppets, Breeland, okay?"

She scowled at him.

"For your information-"

"Which I'm not asking for."

"I happen to work hard for this community." Lemon smiled proudly at herself. "I always plan activities for the culture of our town, to keep our traditions. I am a proud woman of the South who is also smart and talented."

"And oh, God. Could you shut up and order already?"

She huffed. "You're so rude."

"Maybe but I work."

Lemon gasped. "I work as well. I may not make money but I take care of my family and that's a very hard job, that I'm sure you know nothing about."

"Yeah, I don't have kids." He smiled at her too pleasantly to be a real smile. "So?"

"Iced tea. With a slice of lemon on the rim and not so much ice."

"Wanna make it yourself?" She looked at him unamused. "Then you take as it comes."

"It was a suggestion!" She shouted as he walked away to serve her his glass. "Hopefully, to make the service better if anything."

"It sounded like an order," Wade responded in a sing-song voice.

"I bet because I'm paying you."

"You're a brat," Wade said as he placed the iced tea in front of her.

"And you're an idiot."

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you think they… remember us? Maybe we're being silly or this town is too small and we can just forget it while they are having a great time and we are long forgotten."

Wade swallowed hard. Since their breakups, they had bonded in a way. He protected her from those drunken or slimy guys who tried something with her, though Lemon was a tough girl. She still baked a pie for him from time to time and, on weekends visited him, usually to scold him about the pigsty in which he lived.

"I moved on."

Lemon snorted a laugh. "No more than I have."

"Then maybe we should," Wade retorted.

"With each other?" Lemon provided before sipping from her glass of iced tea, holding Wade's stare and after five seconds, both burst in laughter.

…

Wade was coming back home after a rather long day at the Rammer Jammer and a very eventful night with Joelle, that ended up with him being chased off by her boyfriend. Don't ask but he got in more trouble than before if possible.

He wasn't really proud of it, to be honest.

Well, sometimes he doubted he could call his place home because it didn't feel like one, but it was still better than to live at his old home with his drunken father. Besides, Earl's serenade once a month was something that no longer embarrassed him; it was just an obligation by then.

People had stopped pitying him thanks to his sexual escapades; instead he owned a bad reputation since his breakup with Zoe. Shula Whitaker kept scolding him whenever she could for letting go of such a smart and pretty girl. He never reminded her of the times she had yelled at them when they were younger and played jokes on her and the rest of the gossipy ladies.

He had just flopped down on his couch when his phone started to ring furiously. He glared at it for a few moments before sighing heavily, noticing that it was a blocked number.

"Yeah?" He mumbled into the phone, and in response he got a very contagious and known laughter.

"Always so cheerful."

"Lavon?" Wade's brow furrowed, pulling away from the phone and scowling at it as if he couldn't believe it. "What- how?"

"Well, hello to you too."

"No. I mean, hi. How are you? How's your life? What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour? Doesn't a sportsman such as you need to wake up early to train?" Wade recited in a sardonic tone.

"That's- that's what I'm calling. I resigned and I'm sure tomorrow it will be all over the news." That was real news. Lavon Hayes wasn't just any player who decided to end his career. He had won two Super Bowls, for Christ's sake! "I just missed home too much. I'm tired of this life."

"Meaning?" Wade pried and sat straighter waiting for Lavon's answer.

"Lavon Hayes is moving back to Bluebell," he replied in that usual chipper tone. Wade had missed that; he had missed having a true friend. He wasn't about to admit it but he felt lonely now and maybe this was a chance for him to finally have someone on his side. "So I need your help, now that my parents have moved."

"Sure. You know you can count on me, pal."

Lavon chuckled.

"You've been missed, big guy. It'll be nice to have your around."

"Same here, bud. Same here."

…

"You're a jerk!" Zoe hissed as she leaned closer to Jonah who was sat in the row of seats in front of her.

Jonah scowled at her over his shoulder.

It wasn't like they could fight in the operating theatre, surrounded by people who were more likely than not going to gossip about it during their free time. There wasn't much to do during breaks and those who worked at a hospital weren't known for their thriving social lives; they didn't even have time to watch TV.

"What did I do now?"

She pursed her lips and narrowed her gaze. "Out. Later. Ugh."

She leaned back on her seat and folded her arms over her chest.

There were perks about working with your friends but they also brought her a lot of trouble. Like Laura, who was so good with children and so smart but so naïve; she still couldn't see that the pervy ophthalmologist from the third floor was always flirting with her and she seemed to encourage him, dismissing Zoe's ideas of kicking him where it hurt the most.

Jonah on the other side was trouble himself. He kept 'dating' nurses and lab technicians, breaking hearts wherever he went. He claimed it was part of his plan to still be able to have a life and not die without sex.

Meanwhile, Zoe was just trying to stay away from trouble and do her job and learn the most she could. She was called dull, boring and many other not so flattering nicknames. She didn't care at that point. She just wanted to make it out of her residency alive and get offered the cardio-thoracic fellowship.

Just her goals kept her from thinking about anything else. She was busy and at the moment it was fine for her. Not having a social life certainly helped her with how awkward she had always felt about making new friends.

"Okay, so let's get this over with," Jonah sighed as soon as the surgery ended and they walked outside the room.

"Get this over with? You slept with the new lab tech!" she hissed. "And that ped nurse still thinks there's something going on between us – wait, you know what, this is why the nurses hate me around here, because you make it look like we have something."

"But we do." Jonah smiled as enticingly as he could, trying to flirt his way out of trouble. Unfortunately for him, Zoe had known him long enough.

"We're friends! Nothing more." Zoe glared at him. "And as such, you should make sure they know I'm not the one to blame about you not calling after sleeping with them because every time is taking longer and longer to get test results back."

"Sorry-"

"Oh, don't give me that face. Puppy dog eyes won't help you, Breeland."

"They get me test results in like a second," he teased proudly but he soon felt his foot being stomped by Zoe's small sneaker clad one. "Ow!"

"Shut up. Whiny. You owe me."

And with that Zoe left him, hoping he'd do the right thing. She really dislike the glares she was getting from the nurses and some receptionists, and even other people around the hospital but Jonah's MO was to pretend he was hung up on her and that was why he couldn't really date other people; he even played it as to look sweet.

She was a little sick of it.

"So how was I?" Laura asked as she sprinted towards Zoe. She had just come out of surgery and looked happy, as if her shift hadn't lasted for for more than twelve hours.

Zoe smiled. "Great. You know that you do great."

"Thanks." Laura gathered up her hair in a bun and kept walking with Zoe. "These are getting me points for the fellowship I want. I mean, hopefully." Laura was perfect for pediatric surgery, she did not only have that sweet quality about her to deal with her patients but she also had a steady hand to work on such small bodies.

"You'll get it."

"And you will get yours as well." Laura placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder for confidence.

Zoe nodded. She was lucky to have a friend like Laura in the hospital, someone who ignored other people's comments and didn't pay attention to stupid stuff, like nurses giving her the evil eye.

"So," Laura drawled suddenly, blushing a bit as she did. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Zoe said casually as she leaned over the nurses station to check some of her patients' charts.

"Have time for coffee?"

Zoe shot her a weird look but muttered, "sure."

…

"Ew!" Zoe shrieked, scrunching up her nose before taking a large gulp of her coffee. It tasted like dirt but it kept her going for a while.

"Zoe," Laura scolded her, flushing beet red.

"Jonah? Our Jonah? The ass who thinks is irresistible?"

"You dated him," Laura reminded.

"Yeah, but at the time he was just coming from the South and still had some decency left in him. Plus, I can't be blamed about it. It was a dark time in my life and I overlooked many of his flaws."

Laura chuckled.

"But you? You have no excuse!" Zoe shook her head disapprovingly.

"He's nice when he wants to be and… I guess it's because he hasn't tried hard with me."

"He should! You're a woman worthy of him begging to forgive the idiot he is."

The reason why Laura had wanted to talk to her in private was to confess she was interested in Jonah. They were supposed to even have some kind of date during their day off.

It all sounded extremely strange considering Jonah had never really seen Laura as a target for his flirtatious attacks. She was too sweet and too nice, not the kind of woman he could use and ditch. Gigi had warned him not to mess with her because she knew a surgeon who could cut his jewels off. Zoe had laughed but backed her on that one.

"I just wanted to tell you because, well, you dated him and-"

"Oh, Lo. That was a very long time ago and we weren't really a couple."

"Still."

"I don't have any romantic feelings for him if that's what you want to know."

"But you two," Laura mumbled while her cheeks tinted pink once again. She gestured around as if she were choking with words. "Slept together," she finally hissed and Zoe almost spat her coffee but luckily – or not – she just choked with it.

"He told you?"

"He's not exactly shy about that."

"That prick-"

"But it was Gigi."

"Why am I not surprised about it?"

"I guess she assumed but you know how she is."

"Really, Laura, I don't care. And to be honest, I don't think he even remembers… it." Zoe cringed. She really didn't want to remember things like dating or sex. Jonah hadn't been the last one but he had been the third of his only fourth out of a list of five.

"Are you sure?"

Zoe smiled at her friend. She knew it wasn't an ideal situation because who wanted to see her friend dating an ex? But maybe she could finally deal with Jonah the way no one else had been able to do until then.

"Sure. You have my blessing."

…

"Respect me," Laura spat through clenched teeth while Zoe and Gigi tried to smother their laughter by pursing their lips or hiding their mouths behind their hands.

Jonah was rubbing the side of his face after such hard slap that had surely left Laura's hand tingling because his face felt on fire.

"You deserved that." Gigi was being too smug for her own safety but Zoe thought the same.

"No one had ever slapped me like that." Jonah was baffled and his eyes were trained on Laura who was ordering a cranberry juice at the bar because she didn't like to drink alcohol.

"I think he likes being slapped around," Zoe murmured and Gigi burst in laughter, almost spluttering her tequila sunrise.

"I'm- I'm going to talk to her," Jonah babbled as he darted in Laura's direction.

"Apologize for flirting with that floozy!" Gigi shouted and the said floozy, just a few feet away, shot her a murderous glare. "What?"

Zoe shook her head and chuckled to herself.

Her friends were certainly certifiable but great company during her scarce time off. It was about time for her to have fun and stop living in the bubble that only led her from the hospital to her apartment to Bergdorf, Saks and Barneys.

Out of the sudden, her phone started to vibrate and she thanked she had only drank a beer – a habit she had copied from certain man she refused to think about. She was used to being called from the hospital in case of emergency so she didn't bother to check the number calling.

"Hello, Dr. Hart speaking."

Gigi giggled at her greeting. She might have had more than one tequila by then.

"Hey," the dull voice of a man who loved beer and fishing replied.

Zoe forgot to breathe for a moment but as soon as she recovered, she placed a hand over the phone and turned to Gigi. "I need to take this. I- I'll be right back."

She scurried away as fast as she could from the crow in the club and towards the hall that led to the restrooms where the noise was drowned by the walls.

"Sorry, I," she paused and blew a breath. "Hi, Wade."

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it, with calls from the hospital," she quipped lamely, laughing lightly at herself.

"Right." He was quiet for a few moments but then he cleared his throat and explained the reason of his call. "I need to talk to you because I'm worried about Harley."

"Why? What happened?" It wasn't as if she had stopped talking to her father; they still kept in contact, calling each other at least one time a week but she knew he kept things to himself just not to worry her.

"He refuses to take some time off even if he's having trouble with his broken foot-"

"Broken foot?" she exclaimed.

"So he didn't tell you," Wade replied as if he suddenly understood everything. "He broke his foot when he returned from a house call. Brick helped him and things are fine but he needs to rest if he wants to get better. Actually, I think it'll do him some good to take time off but you know how devoted he is to his patients."

"I know," Zoe mumbled sullenly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he comforted and something inside her stirred. He was still able to warm up her heart with just a few words. "He's stubborn like you." She snorted a laugh.

"As if you weren't."

She heard the faint sound of him chuckling.

"I was hoping you could convince him to… stay home and rest for a couple of days. Agnes is worried too but she doesn't dare to call you. She has this crazy idea that you don't like her so much."

"I wonder where she got that from."

"Z," Wade drawled and she was taken back to all those years ago when he murmured her name into her ear. "Be nice."

"I'll talk to him but he'll probably find out that you called."

"I don't mind. I just worry."

"How's your dad?"

"The devil looks after his own. Nothing to worry about the old man as long as I keep pulling him down from roofs."

"Wade," she whispered half-amused at his words. "He is your dad."

"The reason I keep climbing up to get him down." He sighed and then Zoe heard the sound of him covering the phone and talking to someone else in the background. "I, I need to go."

"Oh, sure. I." She almost laughed at herself. "Say hi to your dad and Shelz. I know she's working with you."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure."

"Bye."

"Take care, baby." And with that he hung up and left her mulling over that last term of endearment that had slipped out of his mouth, just like old times.

Leaning her back against the wall, Zoe made plans about calling Harley first thing in the morning and spent one sleepless night overthinking about why she still felt butterflies in her belly even after one year and half.


	18. 2010: Reconnect

**I have no comments regarding the last episode of HoD because I think the ending was extremely sad. I will not dare to say that one used the other but that they both need each other. Painfully, I have some theories about what's going to happen at the end of the season and I hope I'm wrong. Either way, I still think we need more ZW.  
**

**Here's a short chapter but I think you'll like it.**

* * *

**_2010: Reconnect_**

Zoe was running down the hall, holding a big binder to her chest and panting as she hurried to the elevator.

"Wait, wait, wait!" she chanted and thankfully one of the people inside held the door opened for her. "Thank you," she wheezed out. Her eyes soon found the ones of the people accompanying her in her travel to the sixth floor. She huffed when she realized they were Laura and Jonah.

"You can't be serious," Jonah babbled but Laura smacked his chest to shut him up. "What?"

"Just know we will support you in any decision you take but… are you sure? It's a big change." Laura placed a hand over her shoulder.

Zoe sighed, pursing her lips but soon smiling to let them know she appreciated their concern. "Look, I've been thinking about this for the last six months. It's not a whim. I need to do this."

"Your dad can retire if he wants to and it's not like he's the only doctor in Bluebell. There's Brick!" Jonah provided a bit exasperated. He wasn't romantically interested in her anymore but they were friends and he had fun with Zoe, she was probably his best friend – hiding to eat bags of marshmallows down at the morgue when they studied would never be the same again.

"You don't understand how much he means to me. He showed me a whole different world." Zoe chuckled, remembering her adolescence. "I always wanted to be a doctor because it was fun. An adventure, saving lives! But he taught me to love it, to care about the people and not see it as just a game."

Laura pouted, knowing there wasn't much they could do to convince her to stay. She was about to let her best friend go and it hurt, even if she knew Zoe was doing it for the best reasons in the world. "I'll miss you. Who am I going to eat pints of ice cream with when Jonah messes up?"

"Hey!" Jonah protested.

Zoe giggled. "There's Skype. I'll be there for you."

"And the marshmallows at the morgue?"

"Ew!" Laura shrieked.

"You really won't miss me for anything more than eating with me?"

The three of them laughed as the elevator signaled their arrival to their destination.

She had an audience with the chief of staff to talk over the details of her transfer to Mobile. After months of mulling over the idea of leaving New York, of helping Harley to take some work off his shoulders, she had decided to finish her residency somewhere closer to him. She needed to show him she appreciated the way he had taken care of her and that she was willing to do the same.

Her whole point of view about life had changed thanks to him. And for the better.

"Good luck," Laura told her before Zoe made her way to the Chief's office.

The chief of staff welcomed her into her office just a few minutes later. The woman was a tough person but she also made a point of showing Zoe her chances – it was likely she wouldn't get the cardiothoracic internship if she left New York since the new program at Alabama wouldn't be as demanding.

"I really don't know if that's what I want anymore," Zoe replied honestly.

She had been thinking about it for so long. Before meeting Harley she was a rather detached girl. She thought medicine was something mechanical and cold but he showed her otherwise. There was a certain magic about knowing the names of her patients without looking at a chart, knowing about their families or pets, about details that otherwise would go unnoticed. Countless times that had been what had helped Harley to make a diagnostic.

"I like to have contact with my patients, not only to be inside the OR."

The older woman, with much more experience than her, arched an eyebrow and chuckled softly. "Dr. Hart, there are so many of us that hate or behave awkwardly when dealing with patients – we lack bedside manners most of the time. Few of us can actually care for stories about their personal lives." She paused thoughtfully and hummed as she rummaged for her file. "I think you have already considered your options and you are doing what you think is right. I agree with you."

"You think I'll make a good family doctor?" Zoe asked meekly, seeing as how the Chief of Staff signed her request to finish her residency in Mobile, Alabama.

The woman handed her the file and smiled. "I believe that you were brave enough to ask for this, which is an indication that you are doing this because it is your call."

"Thank you." Zoe took the file and grinned.

…

Two weeks before she had been packing her things like a maniac while her mother cried fake tears to guilt her into staying in New York. Both of them knew the city wasn't her favorite place anymore. Zoe longed for fresh air and even the impossibly hot days during summer.

Now she found herself squealing like a child while Shelley Ng hugged her tightly after waiting for her at the bus stop.

Her arrival was a bit of a surprise for Harley but not for other members of the community. Actually, she had spoken with Lavon since he had moved back to Bluebell, telling him how she missed her big friend who had the best shoulder to cry onto and how she had needed him a couple of years back. In return, Lavon had offered her the small carriage house in the plantation he had acquired – it wasn't much but it was enough for one person. It was obvious, she wasn't going to move in with Harley now that she was an adult.

"You look hot!" Shelley complimented her and Zoe chuckled.

"Well, look at you!" Zoe didn't know what to say exactly, since Shelley had always been so extravagant about her taste. "You look… great."

"Aw, I know," Shelz replied, chewing on her gum as usually. "Come on, honey. We need to take you to your new home to drop your bags before surprising your dad at the practice. I know for fact he'll be busy with the Andersons kids 'cause those three boys can stay still for more than three seconds and much less the three at the same time."

And so they left in her old tiny yellow Volkswagen Bug.

Lavon's new place was certainly something he should be proud of, and not only that but it was a house worthy of a mayor like the one he had become only a few months prior. Zoe was proud of him, knowing how hard he had worked for everything and how kind he was. He was the right person for the job; Bluebell had made the right choice.

"Lavon!" Zoe exclaimed as soon as he opened the door with that bright smile of his in place.

His arms waited for the hug he knew was coming and she didn't disappoint.

"I missed you."

"Lavon Hayes has missed you too, Big Z."

It was like going back in time, to that first day when he had been the first person to actually speak to her and become her friend. He had probably not been her closest one back in the day but he had been there when he could.

"Seems the NFL players do make as much money as they say." Zoe motioned around the house and its decoration.

Lavon only chuckled. "That seems about right. But we deserve it, especially I, who gave people so much happiness by winning games."

"Oh, and the game does wonders for the ego as well," Zoe quipped.

For a while after that, the two of them shared stories about their lives while being away from the town that had seen the friendship blossom. Shelley had gone back to the Rammer Jammer, claiming they would celebrate later and adding a wink that implied mischief was about to be done.

It had been a long time since Zoe had felt so utterly happy. Her heart felt lighter and being herself was natural. She liked this town and its people. She belonged.

Lavon told her all about his run for mayor while she told him all about her last two years of residency, of how much she had learned to love her profession even more than she already did before.

"I'm glad you are happy." Lavon sipped from the cold beer in his hand while Zoe held her glass of Coke and smiled at him. "Because you are happy, right?"

Those questions had always stung. Maybe that was why she dropped the smile even if she tried to keep it in place. There was one thing about her life she would change but at the moment things seemed lost. She didn't know if Wade knew about her return or how he had reacted to it. Zoe was hesitant about it but there was one thing that she was sure about: he cared about her dad and he would need to understand her decision.

In the back of her mind, she knew she still had hope but it scared her to admit that had only added a reason to go back.

She decided to ignore the question and instead she made one of her own. "Would you show me my new home already? I keep wondering if I'll have to place mouse traps everywhere."

Lavon frowned at her playfully. "Now that's not how Lavon Hayes treats his friends, Zoe Hart. I made sure your new place is rat free."

She snorted a laugh but prompted him to lead the way and take her to her new place.

His tight smile should have been a sign but she was oblivious to it.

…

The small house looked… homey. It wasn't anything like her penthouse in New York but she wasn't expecting that - she didn't want that, anyway.

"So this is your new palace," Lavon joked and Zoe smiled brightly at him. "I've actually made some renovations so you feel more at home but you'll need to work on the details."

"That's perfectly fine," she replied, eyeing the exterior and the beautiful pond right in front of the house. She could see herself during the night, stargazing or just enjoying the solitude. That was of course until she noticed the house right across the pond. "Does someone live there?"

Lavon cleared his throat but kept a straight face. "He is the guy who helps me keeping the plantation in order." He made a face. "I was never very good at doing handiwork, so he helps me with that and in exchange he gets to live there for free. Paying the bills of course. You also share the generator with him."

"Oh." Zoe narrowed her eyes, trying to get a peek of something but it was too far away for her to see anything. "Is he a nice guy?"

"I'd say so, yeah."

She shot him a look but said nothing. "Not too nosy?"

Lavon snorted a laugh. "Just a bit of a… musician."

"Hopefully we'll get along."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Lavon mumbled under his breath but luckily for him Zoe was already dashing into her new home, quickly climbing up the stairs and pulling open the screen door.

He followed as fast as he could, just in time to see her freezing before the scene developing in her new living room where a shirtless man up in a ladder was installing a ceiling lamp. She gasped and looked at Lavon with wide eyes, silently begging for an explanation and openly ignoring the hideous old wallpaper with flowers, yellowing thanks to the years and the sun.

"Wade," she hissed but it was enough for the man on the stairs to look down at her.

"Oh, no way." Wade shot daggers at Lavon before almost jumping off the ladder. "You said it was a _new_ doctor, a _new_ resident."

"Well, she is. Zoe never actually lived in Bluebell before." Lavon knew the excuse was lame but he didn't want to know what could've happened if they had known beforehand.

"He lives across the pond, doesn't he?" Zoe murmured with eyes closed, praying this wasn't more than a bad dream and she wasn't about to be neighbors with her ex.

"He does."

Zoe looked at Wade openly. "I'll leave if it bothers you. I'm sure I can find another place," she whispered before turning around to run off and back into the manor.

She only made it to a few feet away from the carriage house before a hand pulled her to a stop.

"I didn't put two weeks of work into that house so you could leave." Wade forced her to turn around and face him. He looked older and more grown up. He was just, if not more, attractive – but that might have to do with how much she had missed him. "We'll have to learn to live… close to each other. Plus, it's not like we wouldn't see each other if you moved somewhere else. This town is too small."

"I'm sorry," she apologized but there was nothing she had to apologize about.

It was funny but only then he realized he had grabbed her wrist and that under his palm rested the bracelet he had bought for her as a graduation present. He smiled weakly. "I know your dad will be happy to have you back."

"I won't be around as much. I have to finish my residency at Mobile's Hospital first." They knew it was her way to tell him she wouldn't bother him much but they also knew it was impossible given the circumstances.

"You don't need to worry about me, okay? We are adults. We've moved on."

Zoe swallowed hard as she nodded. She didn't exactly call it move on but she had accepted it. "Of course. We are completely capable of being around each other without causing any kind of… disturbance."

"Yeah."

"And we are civil."

"We are," Wade answered stiffly.

It was hard for her not to notice his lack of shirt or how his sculpted chest glistened under the sun, just like he couldn't ignore the short shorts she was wearing or how her big eyes looked at him through her long eyelashes. Had other been the circumstances, they knew they would have been jumping each other without a second thought.

"We could be friends." Zoe babbled and approached him taking a small step, hoping this was her chance. Maybe they could go back to what they were. "We could-"

Wade shut his eyes tightly before blurting out, "I'm dating someone. I, I… Her name is Lily Anne."

Zoe retreated as if she had been burned by his words. Her eyes turned big as saucers. "You. Oh."

"I finally understood why you had dated Jonah and so I'm seeing someone too."

"Right," she added with fake laughter. "I'm dating someone too."

And thanks to her big mouth and her jealousy, she took things from awkward to a whole new level of messy. How was she supposed to make this work? She wasn't seeing anyone! But maybe he'll never need to know.

Right then Lavon saved her from further embarrassment and called them into the house so he could show her the place and to tell Wade what else to fix around the place.

Meanwhile, Zoe kept berating herself. At least she had the comfort that Harley would be happy about her surprise, unlike she had been with Wade's unexpected girlfriend.

She blushed each time she caught Wade staring and the few he caught her checking him out but at least Lavon was there to distract them. Right?


	19. 2010-Almost 2011: Love Thy Neighbor

**What I'm going to say about the season finale is that I'm proud of Wade and I don't think he should wait for those three months because many things could happen.  
**

**Now, I will remind you that we have only 2 chapters left.**

**Thank you for your reviews and the support. You're the best.**

**Oh! And a belated happy birthday to _bibleboymary4ever_ (glad I unknowingly updated at the right time!)**

* * *

**_2010-Almost 2011: Love Thy Neighbor_**

It was more than bizarre if she wanted to define her new living conditions. Not only had she changed the city noises for frogs croaking and crickets chirping, but Wade kept working on her place to make it more habitable – not that it wasn't fit for her to live in but she really wanted the hot water working for a refreshing shower after her long shifts at Mobile's hospital.

"You knew," Zoe sulked while she toyed with her phone, almost pouting at it.

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Harley replied, barely lifting his gaze to watch his daughter as he finished with some notes about his patients. The amusement in his voice was noticeable – he knew Zoe was upset about Wade's relationship and she didn't hide her jealousy very well.

"Yeah, but I made a fool of myself!"

Harley chuckled, discarding his reading glasses over his desk.

"Don't mock me. He took me by surprise."

"Sweetie, I believe you lied. And while the reasons may be to spare you some pain – or more likely to test if he felt jealous like you did-"

"I'm not jealous!" Zoe argued but after one pointed look from her father she sighed and admitted it. "Fine. I am. Just a little bit."

"Do you actually think he was okay when you dated Jonah?"

"No." She hung her head and chewed on her lip.

All of this was making her feel as if she were that insecure and quirky sixteen-year-old. It was unfair how Wade and everything that surrounded him was capable of turning her into a mess of emotions. He brought down her walls and left only her bare soul – she couldn't hide her feelings with him around and sometimes that meant trouble. With them and the heat of passion in between, they exploded or fused together.

"I know you miss him."

"It's hard," she explained. "It's hard because I see him every single day and… you know."

"I know," Harley confirmed. "But as much as I like my fishing partner, I'm your father and I'll always be on your side."

She chuckled sadly. "I'm not asking you to take sides. Wade likes spending time with you and that's fine."

"Still, you need to know that if you need me, I'll always be there for you. You're my daughter and I love you."

Zoe smiled and jumped on her feet, quickly walking around the desk to hug her dad sideways, provoking laughter in him.

"Thank you." Zoe kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Dad."

"Something you've made very clear now that you've come to help me with the practice."

"What can I say? You've finally convinced me about how wonderful is to work as a family doctor in a small town," Zoe quipped.

Harley chortled. "I'm glad. But I'd appreciate if you also take some time to rest and go home early. I know there are long shifts coming and while you only work here part-time, things add up and I'd hate to see you exert yourself."

"I'll be careful," she promised but knowing it was going to be difficult to keep her word considering how much she had in her plate at the moment.

…

Days came on went filled with long shifts at the hospital, trips from Bluebell to Mobile that had her waking up at five in the morning and returning home late at night, and working hours at the practice that found her too tired even after five cups of coffee. And on top of all that, she still had to endure the sight of crazy Lily Anne Lonergan with Wade.

The woman was officially certifiable but Wade kept their relationship going. It wasn't like theirs had been; spending as much time together as possible wasn't in his books now, but Zoe blamed it on the fact they had been younger and love at that age was different.

Well, she doubted Wade loved Lily Anne.

Shelley kept telling her to find another guy but, she was still keeping the charade about having a boyfriend back in New York – a fellow doctor who didn't mind the long distance relationship since they barely had time to be together when they lived in the same city. There were days she put way too much thought about that lie but only three people knew the truth and Shelz was such an adorable ditz that even if she opened her mouth, people wouldn't pay attention.

Meanwhile, Lavon was this buffer between her and Wade. He made those moments at his kitchen way less awkward and for that she was infinitely thankful. He was her girlfriend – despite his dislike for the title – because he offered the best advice, even if his own romantic life was a mess.

An unspoken agreement with Wade allowed him to work while she was away so they tried to keep avoiding each other.

Of course then entered the fuse box they shared.

The damn thing kept blowing whenever he played his guitar or she blow-dried her hair. To be honest, though, she had a lot of equipment being a city girl and all.

"Damn it, Zoe!" she heard his scream from the other side of the pond right after the lights went out.

She wanted to giggle at the annoyance laced to his voice but it also was a painful reminder of what she missed. He was a great person to have around and very tempting as a man.

Plus, she also shouted her own curse when he happened to be the one to blame for the outage.

"Sorry!" she yelled as she poked her head out the window, her hair still wet.

"When are you going to learn that you can't watch pictures of ponies in your phone while drying your hair," he shot back as he poked on the box closer to her house.

She glared at the spot of light coming from his flashlight. "Oh, right my ponies on the New England Journal!" She huffed. "Maybe you should stop stalking girls on Facebook!"

The beam of light fell square upon her face, almost blinding her.

"Quit it!"

"Nice jammies," he commented and when she remembered what she was wearing, which wasn't much more than a thin tank top – with no bra – she blushed. She was from her waist up out of her window and in her hurry to get away from his sight, she hit her head so hard it made a very nasty sound.

"Ow!"

He laughed. Obviously. If she had been in his place, she would have laughed at him as well but at the moment it really annoyed her. So she was ready to yell at him for being generally obnoxious – not that he was any more than he had always been – but she brushed her finger at the tender spot in the back of her head and grimaced.

The pads of her fingers proved her injury was bleeding.

"Shit," she whispered to herself before hurrying herself into her small house and forgetting all about the man still standing outside. Luckily for her, Wade had already fixed the fuse box so she wasn't about to end up tripping somewhere or getting hurt… again.

She was rummaging for something to clean her wound with but it wasn't hard to guess she had forgotten all about it when she moved into Bluebell. She hadn't even made time to buy a proper first-aid kit! She, who was a doctor, didn't even have a band-aid around.

"Hey," a murmur reached her ears and she turned around to come face-to-face with Wade, who had let himself in.

He furrowed his brow and reached for her hand that was still covering the cut in her scalp. She fought him because she was able to take care of herself, she had been doing it for a long time – and yes, it was also because she wasn't about to let him remind her why she thought he was such a good guy.

He softly smacked her other hand away when she tried to hide her wound. "Let me see," Wade scolded. "It's not much but we need to clean it up."

"Oh, is that your professional opinion, doctor?" Zoe quipped with a saccharine voice at which he arched an eyebrow.

"I might not be a doctor but at least I have a first-aid kit," he retorted and soon laughed when she pouted. "I'll go for it so stay put and don't fall asleep."

She snorted a laugh. "I don't have a concussion!"

"How would you know? You are the patient now."

"Wade!" she whined.

"You better do as I say or I'll call your dad," he warned just as he darted out of her house.

As she saw him sprinting around the pond, towards his place, she shouted that he was a snitch but couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips because it was nice that someone worried about her, that she didn't feel alone. She wasn't living with him but having him near-by certainly put her mind at ease when she heard a strange noise or if like now she needed help.

Maybe having him there was a curse and a blessing at the same time because she couldn't help the way her heart ached when she saw him with Lily Anne.

"Okay, let's see," Wade announced as he returned. Gently pushing her hair to the side, he poured something cold on her wound. "It's just saline," he explained, handing her the bottle. "Your dad said I should have it around that time I stabbed my finger with a hook." With a ball of cotton he softly dabbed the excess of liquid around the wound.

Zoe didn't even felt pain because she was too distracted by the way Wade's hand held her by the shoulder, the way his fingers warmed that spot over her skin.

"Thank you," she babbled.

"It's not bleeding anymore." Wade finally stood in front of her as he put things away. It was only then that he noticed she was avoiding his gaze and that her skin was bathed by a light shade of pink.

Not for the first time since she had moved into the carriage house, he felt the need to kiss her. And it wasn't like he could hide it very well because Lily Anne kept asking what was wrong, why he had been so cold and less prone to fall into bed with her; as the pathological jealous woman she was, Lily Anne was sure he was cheating on her and in some sense he was. Hell, in some sense he felt he was cheating on Zoe actually.

"You okay?"

"Just tired," Zoe mumbled and yawned. "I've had a lot to do with my job at the hospital and helping Harley at the practice."

"You should relax," Wade advised, plopping down on the edge of her comfy bed while she sat in front of him on her vanity chair, something she had purchased in New York as a luxury to make her place more like herself – a bit of New York and a bit of Bluebell.

She snorted a laugh. "Right because I have so much time to spare and –"

"When is your day off?"

"I don't have one currently. I'm helping-"

"Harley doesn't want you to end up dropping dead in the middle of a shift."

"He needs me."

"You tell him or I will. You need to have a day off, even if I have to keep you locked inside here. And you know I will do it."

She dared him to keep a straight face and to stand by his threat. Wade didn't even flinch under her glare and for that, she was thankful. "What do you care?"

He said nothing and only one side of his mouth tilted up as he looked down at his lap while standing up. Leaning forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "I care, Z."

Nothing more was said but a tiny flame of hope grew inside them.

…

With time, and the constant sight of each other, Wade and Zoe finally had an amicable relationship. They weren't buddies but they were civil enough to greet each other and share pleasantries when she dared to put a foot inside the Rammer Jammer – of course she asked Shelley to wait her table instead of Wade, to avoid any awkwardness.

But at the same time, Zoe disliked Lily Anne more and more. Luckily, a victory was awarded to the doctor when Meatball, one of Wade's disgusting friends, confessed Wade wasn't really dating Lily Anne. The downside was that Wade was single and free, with girls flirting nonstop while he took his sweet time to choose which one would be the lucky one.

During one girls' night out with Shelz, Zoe was finally relaxing. They had decided to go to Mobile and have a couple of drinks, dance and maybe flirt around – especially Shelley who was particularly good at it.

Some guy with a thick accent kept on hitting on Zoe, and Shelley encouraged her to accept the free drinks. It was a fair trade, since the man wasn't very handsome and not many other women were willing to talk for a few minutes with him.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," someone said behind her when John, the generous guy with less than perfect face, decided he had to go to the restroom.

Zoe and Shelley turned around to find Lily Anne standing before them. She was smiling at her like the cat who ate the canary. It wasn't hard to guess why she was so smug about catching her on her lie because everyone knew the story about her and Wade, with more or less details.

"And I thought Wade had told you about the mono," Zoe quipped, knowing perfectly well that Lily Anne was a hypochondriac – her father's files confirmed it. She didn't mean to use this information to do harm but Zoe was sick of just standing there, watching how this woman kept her paws on Wade, claiming him when he really belonged to her.

Plus, she had had more than a few martinis and other types of drinks.

"What?" Lily Anne shrieked, wrapping her arms around her while Shelley snickered at her side. "He, he didn't said a thing!"

"You should tell other girls." Zoe said nodding and sipping from the drink that was in front of her, probably Shelley's but they were friends, so who cared?

"Other girls? No, Wade and I are exclusive."

Shelley scoffed. "That's what he says 'cause he's exclusively with you at the moment."

Lily Anne let out a sound of exasperation and glared at them. It wasn't like she could complain because Wade's reputation preceded him.

"I, I don't care. What I do care about is my health so if you're a doctor, you'll give me something for this to go away."

Zoe blinked at her, sucking her cheeks as she drunk the sweet and fruity concoction through the straw. "There's no medicine for mono. You need bed rest and plenty of fluids."

At that moment, John came back and blatantly checked out Lily Anne. Noticing this, Shelley informed that, "We have mono! All of us!"

John paled while Zoe chuckled in her drunken stupor.

The man's eyes traveled from one woman to the next, finally realizing that it was in his best interest to leave. "It was a pleasure to have met you, ladies, but it's late and…" he trailed off.

"We have mono," Zoe offered simply.

"Yes."

"Don't worry. I'm not offended."

"I am!" Lily Anne huffed before storming out of the place screeching at people to get out of her way.

John quickly followed the same route.

Zoe sighed and shared a look with Shelley. "I think that's our cue to leave?"

"Yup, honey, I think it is."

…

Since they weren't able to drive back to Bluebell, extreme measures had to be taken. Thankfully or not, Zoe was too far out of her mind to consider the consequences of calling Wade to pick them up. She would regret it later but, at the moment, she only remembered Harley was on a date with Agnes and, being so close to Christmas, it wasn't her intention to interfere in Harley's love life.

"Oops," Zoe snorted while laughing as Shelley tried to get out of Wade's car by pushing the passenger seat forward, squeezing Zoe.

"God," Wade sighed, chuckling to himself. "You two are so wasted."

"Bye," Shelley waved from out of the car, swaying as she tried to keep her balance. "Thank you, Wade. Take care of that mono."

He laughed harder. The story about what had happened with Lily Anne had come out of their mouths as soon as they sat in his old Charger. And he couldn't bother about it because it had been a long time since he was looking for a way out of his '_relationship'_ with Lily Anne but the chick couldn't take a hint.

He would've also made clear that he wasn't sleeping around lately –well, since Zoe's return – but he was sure there was just a small chance she would remember whatever he could say.

"I'm sleepy," Zoe mumbled. Her head lolled to the side and she curled in the seat. She fell asleep in five seconds and all the way back to the plantation, even as they drove through the gravel road.

Glancing at her while she slept felt like old times, when they dated and she nodded off while watching movies. They were very different in private because the intimacy they shared had made them vulnerable while outside their small bubble, they usually played with humor as a defense mechanism, being inappropriate or rude.

"Come on, baby," he cooed after they had finally reached her house and he scooped her up in his arms.

She didn't protest, just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carried her into her place.

He had promised before he'd take care of her, so he was honoring that.

"Stay," Zoe demanded, tugging at his arm when he was about to wish her goodnight. "Stay," she repeated.

"Z, I can't." It wasn't like Wade didn't want to stay but it wasn't right to take advantage of her and her state.

"I'm not dating anyone."

He snorted at her childish confession. "I know." He had realized about it long ago but he let her pretend because he was doing so as well.

"Then stay."

"Fine. I'll take the couch," he finally conceded.

"No, with me, just… just hold me," she murmured.

And to that, words didn't even dare to come out of his mouth. He just climbed in after helping her pull her boots off.

It felt incredible to feel her in his arms again after years of missing her, even if it was a stolen moment.

…

He snuck out before sunrise but she noticed it.

Zoe just let him go and pretended she was still asleep, that she didn't feel the kiss he dropped on her hair.

…

Harley was just about to serve himself another cup of punch. The New Year's Eve party at the town square was one of the many festivities Bluebell made its own, but certainly the one that had the best fruit punch – and he wasn't just saying it because Agnes had made it.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw the shadows of two people behind an old tree, hiding from the rest of Bluebell. When he strained his eyes, he recognized the couple kissing, and while he wanted to smile, he would keep it for when his daughter confirmed it or Wade smiled too much at seven in the morning while being scolded by Mr. Maynard.


	20. Almost 2011-2011: It's a Crazy World

**Some of you need to have more faith in me. Do you really think I'd jump to the "chance" just like that? After everything we've gone throught?  
**

**BTW, I'm thankful for your reviews and to show you how much I do appreciate you, I updated as soon as I could.**

**And I hope you had a nice Mother's Day, for those who are moms and those who spent it with theirs. :)**

* * *

**_Almost 2011-2011: It's a Crazy World_**

The sharp slap forced him to take a step backwards and lose his balance, almost falling flat on his rear. His eyes widened with surprise while he held his burning cheek.

"No," she murmured at him, shaking her head. "I said we needed to talk not… kiss like this. Not now with everyone around."

"You kissed me back," he rebutted, deciding to ignore her worries about being seen. What if people saw them? Everyone in town – or maybe even the county – knew they liked each other. No one would be shocked.

"Yes, which is why we need to talk." Zoe sighed and leaned her back against the tree trunk that seconds earlier had served as a cover for their kiss. "You don't talk to me for a week but then kiss me out of the blue? You stay the night with me but then ignore me?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you for years," he replied, snorting a sad laugh as her eyebrows turned upwards, giving her that adorable confused look. "And the day I saw you here for the first time… damn! I had to remind myself I couldn't."

Her gaze quickly dropped to look at the patch of grass that covered the distance between them.

She didn't know what to think. Honestly, she had felt hurt for the previous week because she had hoped things were finally changing for the better between her and Wade. But then he avoided her again – and even worse than before. The only thing that she could think was that he regretted having stayed with her. What if he had stopped loving her? The thought had crossed her mind but it didn't seem the case if what he said now was true.

"This is not fair."

"Fair? You want fair?" Wade scoffed. "I've never had fair and much less when it comes to you. All my life I've wanted to feel like I'm enough. But that never happens. It's like I don't have the right to want more."

"No!" she cried and finally closed the distance between them. Her hands fell upon his arms. "That's not what I meant. I just… we have so much history together and right now I don't have time to invest in us. And I want that, Wade. I want to but I want to make things right, as well. If we try again, I need to know I'm giving my all."

"So you're saying no." Wade felt little, like his heart had been broken again. He was a little boy handing out his heart and in return he was getting nothing.

"No. I'm saying… you don't have to fight for me this time. I don't want that."

"I love you." It was unknown to him why those words came so easily out of his mouth when it was about her but they were the only explanation he had to behave like he did around her. Fighting for her – wanting her – was a reflex.

"I know." Her voice broke but she was smiling. "I'm just asking you to trust me because it's my turn. I must do the fighting now but I have to be ready – emotionally, physically and mentally. For you, I want to give it all." A single tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly and furiously, hoping he wouldn't pay attention to it.

Why did her carefully built up walls crumbled down when he just showed her a glimpse of his vulnerable side? It was like they couldn't hide away like they did around other people.

"And how will I know when you'll be ready? Am I supposed to wait for you forever?"

She heard the anger in his voice and it was understandable. "No, I know I can't ask you that. But to prove you that I love you as well, I need to show it to you and you'll see. Then you'll decide if you want me back."

At that moment, the countdown started and Bluebellians followed it merrily.

Wade just stared at Zoe, their eyes locked.

It was probably a lot to ask from him to wait some more but she was being honest. She had so little time with her residency and helping at the practice, with her constant trips back and forth and the study she was already doing for boards that if she jumped into this, she would give him much less than what he deserved.

Like always, she wanted all and she wasn't about to let him believe she had never cared for him the way he did for her. So this time, when she gave her whole heart for them to be together, she'd do it right.

"…two…"

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say her last words.

"I promise…"

"…one…" the chorus of voices shouted.

"I love you, too."

"Happy New Year!"

Wade smiled longingly at her before hugging her. She let herself revel in his warmth and wrapped her arms around him, taking the gentle kiss he pressed to her temple to be the acceptance of her deal.

…

Magnolia Breeland was too much like her sister at that age but even more spoiled, which forced Zoe to sympathize with Rose. So whenever Rose visited her aunt Emmeline, they shared a few details of how unfair it was to be outshined by girls who were taller, blonder and with high pitched voices.

"One day we will have a Sex and The City marathon," Rose announced and the serious promise made Zoe snort a laugh.

"That's not suitable for your age, Rose."

"Why not?" The teenager who was already two or three inches taller than her was certainly too smart for her own sake. And also a dreamer who brought hope into Zoe's heart. "Youth these days is not the same. We're more mature in every aspect thanks to the Internet and the amount of information we get. Well, not all of us," she hissed, jerking her head in the direction of Brick's office, where Magnolia was currently asking permission for a party to which Rose had not been invited.

Everything reminded Zoe of how things had been for her at the same age.

"Maybe it's not suitable for me, then," Zoe quipped, earning herself an incredulous look from the teenager. "I babysat you, Rose! It's strange to see you like this now, hearing about the boy you like and the parties you go to."

"You dated Wade Kinsella. I don't think much of what's said and done in the show can make you uncomfortable. Plus, you're a doctor, you see naked people all the time."

Zoe blushed furiously, ducking her head.

All of what Rose said was true but she had always been shy about her own experiences and body. With Wade things had been different because they explored together and he had never made fun of her for her curiosity in the intimacy of their encounters – even if they did made fun of each other everywhere else. Sex was something very private and uncomfortable to discuss, except when it was with Wade.

"You'd be surprise if you knew all the things that make her blush," Emmeline provided as she put some charts away.

Rose giggled.

"Hey!" Zoe protested.

"Oh, wait, you don't?" Emmeline asked with a ticked eyebrow, daring her to contradict her.

"I'm a doctor and… sexuality is part of the human nature. Completely natural." Even as she said it, Zoe felt like she was lying. It was very different to be in her coat and talking to a patient than to stand with people she was friends with and share experiences. "I can talk about sex."

"Really?" Emmeline sought for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Great, because I signed you up to give the annual Sex-Ed talk at high school," Emmeline provided nonchalantly as she kept looking for another patient's file.

"What?" Zoe screeched as Rose tried to smother her laughter but failing at it. "No!" came right away from Zoe's mouth as she chased Emmeline back into Harley's office. "Dad, tell her no. No. I can't, I can't do that!"

Harley looked up from a rather young couple with a beautiful baby boy with big and bright blue eyes to Zoe. He sighed before looking at Emmeline and sharing a look that spoke by itself – they had been working together for decades and a gesture was enough to know what the other meant.

"I told her."

The baby's big eyes fell upon Zoe but she couldn't pay attention to him when she saw trouble coming her way.

"I can't do it!"

"You have to," Harley replied while standing up and apologizing to the couple, asking them to wait a minute as he led Zoe out. "Neither Brick nor I can give that talk anymore. Kids these days need a different approach and you're closer to their ages which may translate in confidence about asking questions."

"But-"

"Would you ask me a question about boys, dear?" Harley turned to Rose who was listening to them behind the reception desk.

She shook her head while blushing. "No?"

"What about to Zoe?"

Rose smiled meekly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I would."

Harley shot Zoe a look that forced her to sigh and accept her fate. "Fine, but I'm not buying bananas for any kind of demonstration."

Emmeline and Rose burst in laughter.

…

Zoe was walking back to the plantation, to share the bad news about her talk to teenagers and how the hell would she manage to do it – she wasn't a very popular person and, despite how funny she could be, she doubted cracking a joke about sex in front of teenagers would be deemed appropriate.

"Lavon!" she whined as she entered the kitchen.

Turned out she would need a couple of bananas if she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of high-schoolers. It was both embarrassing and fortunate to admit she had never carried as many condoms in her purse as she was in that moment but she prayed she wouldn't happen to drop her handbag in the wrong place and spill its contents.

"Lavon?" she called again and this time she decided that before raiding his fridge for bananas, she would ask for permission, so she started looking for him. "Mr. Mayor?" she quipped in a sing-song voice as she entered his studio, just pushing the door without knocking.

Zoe almost fell flat on her behind when she saw Lavon kissing a very tall and blonde Lemon Breeland.

"Oh, no way!"

It was only then that the _secret_ lovers realized they had a witness and when they turned around, both of their voices mixed into a combined request for her silence.

"Zoe, please, you can't tell anyone about this," Lemon begged. "My Daddy, George-"

"He's coming back!" Zoe hissed, reminding her of the news they had heard about just a couple of weeks earlier. George was going back because he realized his call was to help the people who needed him the most and not big corporations that always wanted to destroy those who couldn't pay for a good lawyer.

"I know and I don't want to hurt him." Lemon had dropped the self-sufficient act, the snootiness gone from her attitude which certainly helped her case.

Still, it was so strange to see her best friend, the poster boy for good guys, and the queen of high-strung and high maintenance women together as if they shared a beautiful relationship.

"Please," Lavon added and if it hadn't been for that, Zoe wasn't sure she would've promised to keep that secret.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zoe glared at Lemon. "Fine, but don't ask me to lie for you." She swiveled around but shot over her shoulder, "We'll need to talk later, Lavon."

She retrieved the needed bananas from the fridge and decided to march to her small house to be alone because the world was too crazy that day. Even for her.

…

After spending some quality time working with her flashcards for boards, Zoe chose to take some fresh air and sit outside by the pond on one of the Adirondack chairs, reading and memorizing those questions that had being a little bit of trouble.

Luckily for her, she had some privacy with being so far into the plantation, so she thought she was safe with her bananas and her pile of condoms. It was a task she found utterly denigrating but she would do it for the sake of… whatever. She just had to survive.

She kept shrieking and huffing when the damn things broke and when the uncooperative banana decided to slip from her lap.

"Need some help with that?" a deep voice, full of amusement called before the owner flopped down carelessly in the chair next to her, snatching a banana and peeling it before taking a bite. Wade's unbashful smirk greeted her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it."

He laughed at her annoyance but heard her explanation about the stupid sex talk.

"It's insane. They should be taught about this by…"

"Someone who knows?"

"Yeah."

"Like a doctor?"

She glared at him and flung an empty package at his head, making him laugh harder. "Give me that." He took the last banana left and placed it between his knees while he kept his snack in one hand. He stole a small package from the plastic bag between the chairs and with the help of his teeth, he tore it open. With one hand he rolled the thing over the banana, leaving it very safe and protected. "There," he cried in triumph.

Zoe smacked his arm. "Crass."

"Why?"

"That only lets me know how many times you've done it," she sulked but soon felt a pair of lips dropping a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Crybaby." Wade handed her the banana. "Want me to teach you?" he offered lewdly but in response he only got hit on the chest with the banana. He guffawed with her since the damn thing slipped from her grasp falling indignantly a few feet away from them.

"Jerk," Zoe admonished him as she fought for air while laughing.

"That's one banana that'll never have kids. I think we've saved the world." Wade furrowed his brow while they laughed a little louder. "But you know what helps with your technique? A beer."

"I'm not going to let you get me drunk," Zoe shot back, shaking her head.

"No? But I happen to have one of those fancy bottle of pinot with your name all over it," he pouted like a child and she gave him a disapproving look.

It was unfair how well he knew her and she let him know.

"No. I can't. I have to plan this talk and then study some more for boards. I only have a month left and… I need to do well."

Hope flickered in his beautiful deep green eyes but he concealed by looking down at his lap.

They both knew that if she passed her boards meant she'd have more time for them, that she could fulfill her promise and he had been so good waiting patiently – and faithfully, might he add – for her. He had only been friendly, not pushing things more than cracking a joke here and there, even if it killed him.

She occasionally let him know how much she wanted it too, so Wade at least was comforted by that. Zoe was much better than him at pretending and immersing herself into her work. He tended to be more explosive in every way – when she spend days thinking about the consequences of an act, he could jump in his car and just follow her. For God's sake, he had bought plane tickets numerous times just because he felt like he needed to see her.

Every time he had showed up at her door he knew it had been a good decision – except the one time she happened to be with someone else.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Wade looked up into her big brown eyes and the corner of his mouth curved up.

"Want to help me study?" She motioned to her flashcards. "I could use a partner and, well, if I remember correctly you can read, right?"

He shot her an unenthused look before jumping on his feet, taking the colorful flashcards from her hands while she snickered and observed him. "Are you finished with those?" He pointed towards the bag with condoms and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Need them? Please, be my guest. Take as many as you want."

"Not right now," Wade said, handing her the bag before he pulled her over his shoulder.

Zoe squeaked hanging upside down, having a great sight of his backside and his butt in those jeans that looked amazing on him.

"Put me down!" she demanded, smacking him on his behind but a much harder slap on hers made her blush.

"Bad girl." Wade kept climbing up the steps to her place. "We're going to study now and you're going to ace that exam so I can put some damn good use to that bag of condoms-"

"Wade!" Zoe squeaked, forcing him to laugh.

"You better practice with that banana," he warned.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"No, no. You need me to study." He threw her over the bed, facing her anger and mussed hair. "Now, where do we start?"

"I don't-"

"For each question you get right, you get a free hug or kiss from yours truly. From each wrong, you get-"

"I don't want to know," she interrupted his mischievous tone. They both laughed but it was a good start for a night that led her to a pretty productive time of studying. Thankfully, they knew each other too well, so that helped them.

And she kept count of every right answer because she would surely cash in those kisses and hugs.

…

Weeks later, Zoe was leaving the building after finishing with her boards. She was confident enough about her knowledge and the answers she had given that she had passed and she was on her way to become a real doctor.

It was nothing like the talk she had given at high school when she felt more nervous each time the kids asked questions about her personal experiences or if New York teens where really like they showed on Gossip Girl. She was at lost and so out of her element that pretty much no question could get her nervous after that.

Maybe Harley had prepared her to her boards with it, showing her she was ready to face anything.

Well, she hoped that would help her with Wade because as soon as she got her score, she was going to finally give Wade and her a chance. A chance to be happy like they deserved and have a relationship in which both would give their all.


	21. 2011: The Chance

**So we've reached the end of this story (hopefully, of just the first part). I know you aren't as interested in it as you were by now - after all it has been a long way and I understand it could've gotten a little boring. Anyway, I've loved this journey and I'm thankful for your reviews and the feedback you've given me. You're truly amazing and I especially want to thank those who reviewed most chapters (if not all): **_bibleboymary4ever, daisesndaffidols, Apples200, LoneStar, dragonfairy2360, Mollie, sharpie78, jessers113, Celia Toma, bushy4, Janieee, MG, RM and those guests who were nice enough to leave a few words._**  
**

**I promise I'll reply each review for this chapter (well, to those who have ff net accounts). To those I can't reply to: Thank you! I hope you liked this.  
**

**Here's the last one.**

* * *

**_2011: The Chance_**

Wade Kinsella was gently strumming his guitar, plucking nonsensical but sweet melodies from it. He happened to have a musical talent that he had more likely than not inherited from his mother who had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard - and there were times he wished she could sing to him like she used to when he was a little boy.

He smiled to himself.

It was a really nice day and not only that but it was his day off, so he was enjoying his free time. But it looked like it was about to get a little hectic when he noticed a blur of long dark brown hair running around the pond and towards his place.

"Where's the fire, Doc?" he shouted before she could make the last ten yards but even then he saw the big smile on her face.

"Fire? What? No," she panted frantically, shoving an envelope in his hands. "Open it," she demanded. She was having trouble breathing but anyone would, running in those damn shoes that added at least half a foot to her height and even like that, she was tiny.

"Huh?"

"Open it, Wade!" she shouted, startling him. Zoe proceeded to explain when she realized about his reaction. "This is my score."

His eyes widened as they flickered from her to the envelope. In his hands he had the answer that said how much time he would need to wait before they could get together again. His hands worked as fast as they could to tear open the thing while Zoe gave those little nervous jumps while shaking her hands.

"Doc, if you need to use the little girls' room-"

"Shut up," she scolded.

The joke had only been a lame attempt to relax both of them but it seemed impossible knowing how long they had waited and the effort she had put into her career for this moment.

He unfolded the sheet inside and mumbled the words in it, while Zoe complained about just jumping to the important part.

"I, I don't know where to look. You read it."

"I can't!" Zoe whined. "I'm too nervous. Just, just tell me if I passed."

Wade stared at the numbers and his brow furrowed. "I don't know how much you need to pass."

"How did much I get?"

"Two sixty?" He looked up when she gasped. "Is that good?"

Instead of an answer – or at least one in words – he received a sharp squeal and Zoe jumping into his arms. He was quick enough to catch her in midair. Her craziness always cracked him up and it was one of the things he loved about her.

Laughing, Wade guessed it was good news and held her tight, twirling her around which provoked more laughter in her. But what did all this mean for them? He had always assumed she was waiting to finish her residency to have more time and date him properly but, what if she wanted to pursue another path in her career? What if taking a place as a family doctor wasn't enough for her?

"It's more than good," she finally breathed out when he eased her on her feet. "It's enough for the cardiothoracic fellowship I wanted." Her smile was bright and her mood matching the great news she had received but his wasn't that hopeful.

"Oh," he muttered, suddenly happy for her but not so sure about what the future held for him in her life. "So you're going to apply for that?"

Zoe's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought I had made perfectly clear that I changed my mind the moment I decided to come here." Her hands fell upon his arms, curling her fingers around his biceps to beckon his attention. "Wade, I could've gotten the perfect score but I like it here. I like this life and… it's what I want. I can do research at Mobile, perhaps or I don't know. Right now, this is the place I want to be in."

"Near me?" he offered sheepishly but cocking a very tempting eyebrow.

He had a way of making his questions about them quite sweet, which never failed to weaken her knees.

"Near you," she replied coquettishly.

"So this means," Wade supplied, grin growing wider.

"This means we could start seeing each other again. As more than friends. If you want."

Not offering an answer, Wade just cradled her face in his hands and was about to dive into a passionate kiss when he pulled back and asked, "May I?"

She snorted a laugh. "Sure." She nodded. "Just this time."

So he kissed her with all he had, pouring all those feelings he had for her. It was sweet but demanding and Zoe became pliant because this time she was able to kiss him back without regrets, knowing they had talked things through and that the love she had for him was reciprocated.

His lips dropped a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth, allowing her to breathe after the long awaited kiss that had taken their breath away.

"Just this time?" he wondered aloud.

"Or all the time," Zoe conceded as his forehead rested against her temple. "I missed it."

"You don't know how much I've wanted this," Wade murmured, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep her close, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his neck.

"If it is as much as I wanted it, then I know and it sucked." There was something about his scent, his cologne and the soap he used, that comforted her. It was something she couldn't get from anyone else. "I don't know if we'll be able to take things slow."

"Don't you think we've taken them slow enough?" Wade nuzzled the hair behind her ear, eliciting a soft sigh from her. "We know each other better than anyone else could."

"Uh-huh," she agreed, hypnotized by the way she felt like she was back home, like she was finally where she wanted to be. "Being like this is certainly nice."

Wade chuckled. "I know. And we know that at least Harley will be okay with it."

"Oh my," Zoe suddenly snapped out of her dream. "I need to tell him about the results! I, I need to go." She pushed herself on tiptoes and pecked his lips quickly before making another crazy run back to the way she had come from, arms flailing as she almost stepped on Burt Reynolds' tail – Lavon's pet alligator. "Out of the way Burt, I'm in a hurry!"

Wade laughed loudly behind her and for the first time in a long time, it sounded like he was really happy.

And honestly, there were tales about alligators in New York sewers but she had only dealt with them in Alabama and, as far as she knew, it wasn't so bad after you got over the shock of finding them under the steps that led to your house.

"She's crazy," Wade muttered, looking at the alligator that coincidentally made a noise that resembled a huffing sound, before it quickly made its way behind some bushes.

…

"So that means you're back with him?" Emmeline asked as she typed away in her computer while Rose – doing some reading – was attentively eavesdropping.

Harley had been working that morning so, by the time Zoe had run off to share the news, she had gone to the practice. There he congratulated her and offered her a spot for her office if she wanted it, something he had always reserved for her. Of course, as he already knew most of the details of her relationship with Wade, he wondered what would happen between them now, and he let her know.

Emmeline apparently had the same question.

"We are… resuming our… friendship," Zoe replied hesitantly. It was still complicated for her to explain the current status of her relationship with Wade because, even if she would have liked to call him her boyfriend and go back to what they were, she also knew they had to at least take a few weeks to be a _dating _couple – a transition from friendship to romance.

Rose and Emmeline shot her equally incredulous looks.

People in Bluebell talked and everyone agreed that Wade and Zoe were not only being ridiculous about every decision they had taken but that they were painfully obvious about their attraction for each other. They had never stopped being in love and, according to many, there was a certain charm about them as a couple.

Even more, Lemon Breeland admitted she liked them for each other because, in her words, they made each other bearable and together they toned down their rude manners. The Memory Matrons of course agreed when the topic happened to pop up while drinking tea.

"Friendship?" Rose smiled mischievously. "Is that all?"

"Rose," Emmeline warned as Zoe's cheeks turned bright red.

"We need to discuss some things."

"You want more," the shrill voice of Lemon Breeland interrupted as she approached the reception desk, placing a basket full of baked goods and delicious treats on top of it. With a look of superiority, as if she knew better than anyone in the room she added. "You've always loved him, even before you could admit it."

Zoe heaved a long sigh and stared at her friend – or enemy, depending on the day of the week.

"Not that it's any of your business and considering the circumstances, you're the last person from whom I'd seek advice about romance but… yes, I love him and after all these years it would be stupid of me not to see it. It has taken me almost fourteen years to see how much but… yes."

Lemon, instead of snapping back at her, smiled softly. "I'm glad you see the real sweet man he is and that you make each other happy. Not that I mind what you do but Wade is a dear friend."

Zoe snorted a laugh. It was typical of the Breelands and their backhanded compliments.

"Now you just need to start dating again, then," Rose offered.

Zoe paled and looked around the room at the women. "Should I wait for him to ask me?"

"No!" The three shouted at the same time.

"You've waited long enough," Emmeline provided.

"You ask him," Rose prompted excitedly.

"As much as I'd like to disagree, it's probably the best idea. You can never have the classical approach when it comes to dealing with Wade. Take matters into your own hands." Lemon pursed her lips, making clear her frustration about her – she had always been like that but it didn't mean Zoe felt any more comfortable about it. "Be the independent woman you claim to be," Lemon shot at her as she grabbed a blueberry muffin from her basket and tossed it at Zoe after she had started her way into Brick's office. Zoe caught it swiftly in her hands and stared at the blonde while she disappeared into the room for her usual meetings with her dad.

Rose was grinning, expecting an answer. "Well?"

Zoe sighed and took a huge bite of the muffin. "Fine," she mumbled around the food, earning herself a few looks of disgust from Emmeline and Rose. "But I need a bag of marshmallows to brainstorm. Chop-chop! I need some help."

Emmeline handed her a notepad and a pen while Rose opened a cabinet behind the desk and retrieved a bag of marshmallows.

Zoe's eyes widened as the teen opened the bag.

Rose giggled. "Your dad keeps them around. Apparently he knows you and also likes them for when he's anxious."

Zoe smiled at Rose who popped a fluffy candy in her mouth, shrugging one shoulder.

…

A sharp, loud whistling sound greeted her even before she made it to the deck.

As her high heels made a clickety-clack against the wood, Zoe blushed and ducked her head to conceal her smile.

"Damn," Wade breathed, shaking his head to emphasize his reaction – though, it was pretty obvious by the way he was looking at her with those roguish and predatory eyes.

To be honest, his reaction was something she was hoping for when she picked the little black dress with a halter neck that showed a nice amount of her not so generous cleavage but also showcased her legs since the skirt was tight and fell above mid-thigh. Her hair was placed in a chignon and her makeup soft with smokey eyes.

"Glad you like it," she quipped as she stood before him as confidently as she could, considering she was about to ask him out.

"Got a hot date?" Wade asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the ratty table he had in the deck, where he sat at whenever he felt like playing guitar outside or enjoy a beer during a hot day.

"I hope so."

Wade's eyebrow quirked up and his lips curved into a smile. "Do you?"

A flirty laugh bubbled up inside her and as it was released she nodded. "I made reservations at Fancie's and I was hoping you could join me."

"At what time are those?"

"In about an hour?"

"And hour!" Wade exclaimed with surprise, though most of it was feigned. "How does a gentleman get ready to go on a date with a beautiful woman in under an hour?"

Zoe's eyebrows rose in mock indifference. "I don't know how a gentleman does, but you are going to take this beautiful woman for some fine dining and be ready in less than an hour."

Wade guffawed and let himself be pushed inside the gate house without protest.

He knew that any other proud southern man would hardly take nicely being asked out by a woman but he had no problem appreciating being seduced by a sexy woman, especially when he happened to be besotted by her. Besides he reveled in the bickering and bantering with Zoe – it was their thing, their type of flirting.

"You need a shower-"

"Will you join me?" Wade teased as she shoved him inside the bathroom. He quickly turned around and held to the doorjamb, his face coming dangerously close to hers.

She snorted a laugh. "No! I put way too much work in this to let you ruin it in five seconds."

"Later?" he prodded but she only gave him a last push and slammed the door shut.

"I'll pick your outfit while you scrub yourself in there." Zoe walked around his room, carefully avoiding the piles of dirty clothes and other things scattered all over the floor. "By the way, no gentleman lives in a pigsty!"

In response, she heard him laughing in the bathroom as the shower was started.

In about ten minutes, Zoe had picked some nice – and clean – dark jeans for him, a simple white tee shirt and that old black leather jacket that only added points to his devastatingly good looks. She bit her lip thinking about how rugged and sexy he'd look but luckily for her he stepped out of the bathroom surrounded by steam, his hair still wet and just a strategically loose towel slung around his hips.

She shoved the clothes into his hands and turned around before she decided he'd had a good idea when he had invited her into that shower with him.

"What about underwear? Want me to be ready in case-" he was shushed when a pair of boxers smacked him right across the face.

"Hurry up!"

He laughed as he made his way back into the bathroom.

…

As soon as they stepped into the restaurant, they felt the weight of people looking at them with knowing smiles on their lips. Apparently news traveled faster than light around Bluebell and no one would have been surprised if Dash DeWitt happened to already have written an article about them in his blog.

"Please, this way," a waiter said before leading them to a table a next to the window, where _everyone_ would be able to get an amazing view of them as they enjoyed their date.

Zoe leaned closer to Wade and without moving her lips she told him, "Should have invited you to dinner in another city… or country."

He smiled. "Next time."

Her eyebrow arched. "Next time you're paying."

A mock of pout made a way to his face. "But why, I enjoy having you as my sugar momma."

A not so graceful snort made it through her lips which earned her more stares. She smacked his arm and promptly made her way to the chair the waiter was holding for her.

It would clearly be a long night with the amount of pressure that rested over them – a whole town was waiting for the next chapter on their story and they knew there were people who had been following it since they were fourteen.

They ordered their respective dishes and a bottle of red wine for the both of them, while Wade claimed he was also able to enjoy it from time to time but Zoe remembered perfectly well those nights when he visited in New York and they ended up drinking from the bottle in the dark, when he kept her wrapped in his arms as he promised time and time again they would be together soon.

It wasn't soon but he had kept his promise.

Over the table, as they ate and made small talk, Wade's hand reached for hers. The pads of his fingers, a little roughened thanks to hard work and guitar playing, caressed the skin over her knuckles and Zoe felt like a shy girl again.

Wade just enjoyed seeing the blush creeping up her neck like when she was flustered after those long make-out sessions in the back of his car when they were teens, when she returned home with considerably less lip gloss and innocence but much happier than when she had left.

They smiled at each other but a dull sound of something – or someone – slapping against the large window next to them, startled them.

They laughed as soon as they saw Shelley's face squished against the window, grinning and giving them two thumbs up.

"Finally!" Shelz shouted and most people in the restaurant chuckled right along with the couple.

Wade licked his lips and shot a stealth and seductive glace at Zoe. "What if we take our desserts back home and… finish this somewher more private?"

Zoe giggled nervously and softly but nodded her head.

…

Sooner rather than later it was meant to happen.

It was obvious.

Zoe wasn't scandalized when she found herself clumsily climbing the steps up to her house – because it was closer and they had barely made it out of his car without rolling all over the mud. She wasn't fazed about her desperation to push his jacket off his shoulders or how skilled Wade was when it came to unfastening her dress.

It felt like she was finally comfortable and Wade was also looking at her in that way that made her feel like she was the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the face of the Earth. He was the best ego booster she could ever have.

She giggled when his nose nuzzled the hair behind her ear.

He chuckled when she happened to glide her fingers over that ticklish spot, right above that defined 'V' line.

"I hope you don't take this as if it's all I want," Wade muttered breathlessly.

"No," Zoe mumbled back as she fumbled with his belt.

"I know we need to talk."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Let's just get this out of the way, 'kay?" She allowed him to lift her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist as she toed off her heels and kissed him hungrily.

"Yeah."

They fell unceremoniously onto her bed and Zoe relished the way he kissed her neck with soft sucking kisses, making her smile. This was what she had always loved about their intimacy, the way they had fun and forgot about the stupid things that could ruin the moment. For god's sake, Wade had hit his head five minutes ago against a wall lamp and they had laughed it and kissed it off. She had almost fallen flat on her butt and he had just pulled her tighter to him.

"I love you," he confessed.

She grinned brightly and looped her arms around his neck as they rolled over so he was underneath her.

"I love you, too."

They chuckled while sharing small kisses.

Perhaps this was fast. Perhaps people didn't think it was right to jump into things like this but they felt it was about time.

It was about _damn_ time.

…

The pleasant feeling of warm skin and hard muscles greeted her in the morning.

Zoe was curled up against Wade's side, his arm possessively wrapped around her as he snored softly, his breath tickling her forehead. Under the blankets, their legs were tangled together.

It felt nice and the beaming smile on her face couldn't be tamed.

"Stop it," Wade grumbled but smiling as well.

"What?" Zoe asked, amused by his reaction.

"You're dragging your nails over my stomach and it tickles."

She hadn't noticed it but it made her giggle.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of each other and the birds chirping outside while the sun bathed the room with a nice glow.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Surprisingly, it was Wade who brought up the question.

"I think so. Yes."

"Good."

"I just hope you don't believe I am an easy woman because I jumped with you into bed during our first date," Zoe said, lifting her head to look at him in the eye.

Wade curled his hands around her arms and slid them up to her shoulders, loving the sensation of smooth skin under his hands.

"You kidding, right?" He cradled her face and his gaze went soft. "We've dated for years. We've known each other longer and… the last thing I could think is that you just jumped into bed because you were… horny." She shot him a glare that made him laugh. "It's not like last night was out first date ever or first time in bed."

"I know but still."

"So you want to start all over again even if we have done that twice?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, I guess not. We already know everything about each other and… it would be stupid to start from zero just because it would be what's expected."

"And what's the next step then?" Wade asked hesitantly.

"Pick up things where we left them?"

"Do you even know where we left them?" Wade smirked and combed her hair with his fingers. She looked amazing in the morning, hair mussed and only a sheet and him to cover her up.

She shrugged one shoulder. "We were together, waiting for me to come back here."

"I was willing to leave for New York if you stayed."

She felt a pang of guilt but also a warm feeling of love bathing her heart. "I also came here because I wanted to see if we had another chance." She pecked his lips and smiled. "Also, we were pretty tight and having a great time."

Wade's eyes looked away to hide his embarrassment when he said that, "I was hoping to ask you to move in with me, Z. When you moved here – or if I went to you – I was going to ask you to live with me."

"Well, that I didn't have a clue about." Zoe smiled at him and pressed a finger to his chest, tapping gently. "But I guess it was the next step."

"Being neighbors was certainly a joke on me when you returned."

Zoe pressed her ear to his chest and felt relief when his arms enveloped her in a hug. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I, I missed you and having you here was better than nothing. Never thought you'd want me back."

"Zoe."

"And there's no way I'm moving into your house. You can fix this one to fit your needs and learn to keep your clothes in the hamper and not around it. We can shop for some stuff that goes well with my décor but that you like. I wouldn't mind." A smile grew on her face as she spoke and soon she laughed when Wade rolled her over and kissed her cheek.

"I can do that if in return I get these mornings and nights like yesterday… I wouldn't have a problem with that at all."

Zoe laughed hysterically when Wade tickled her sides and they started playing like kids.

She was already falling in love of mornings like those as well.

…

The breeze was warm and gentle, rocking the boat barely until it shook thanks to the unexpected jerking move of one of its occupants.

"Could you please stay still?" Harley commented in his classic fisherman outfit, including the hat. He was snelling a hook. "You're scaring the fish."

At the opposite side, Wade snickered until he was smacked sharply across the chest. "Ow! Careful with those tiny hands, Doc."

Zoe, in the middle of the small boat pouted. Her hat, just like Harley's, looked much too big. Her braid over one shoulder was pulled by Wade from time to time to call her attention and even if she wanted to hate it, it was funny.

"You wanted to join us," Harley provided with amusement.

"Yes but I never thought I'd need to get up at five AM for this. This is boring. Why do I need to stay quiet? The fish don't have ears and it's not like they can protest against my jokes."

Wade snorted a laugh and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. "You look prettier with your mouth shut."

Zoe glared at him while Harley chuckled.

Since the couple had gotten back together, they had been extremely happy and playful. There had been a change for the better in both of them. And Harley wasn't going to comment about it but in the monthly check-ups with Earl Kinsella, they both had gushed about their children and how much better they seemed to feel around the other.

Despite what most people – and even Wade – thought, Earl always kept an eye on his kids. Harley had always known that, and the man had always regretted his disease but he was lucid enough to ask for his help to make sure his youngest son was okay.

"Well, it seems like we won't make a habit of this trips."

"Oh, please. I'd rather spend my days off sleeping while you two sit out here, in a boat around slimy fish and… oh!" Suddenly Wade noticed a fish had taken the bait and Zoe was flailing her arms as he caught a medium sized bass. "Ew, no, it's disgusting. No, no, no. I want to go home."

Wade laughed with Harley, sharing a look that admitted defeat. A thing they had in common, besides their love for fishing, was that they were willing to do anything for Zoe.

"Fine, what if we go back home-"

"Take a shower," chipped in Zoe.

"Invite Agnes," Wade supplied and Harley nodded.

"And have a nice lunch at Mobile."

"Ooh, that sounds like a plan. I've wanted to get a new pair of Wellingtons since Burt Reynolds chewed on my last ones three days ago."

Wade snickered. He had seen the alligator happily munching on those black boots as if it had been bubble gum. And he had carried Zoe over his shoulder from their place to Lavon's for two days before she stole his working boots that morning.

As Wade rowed back to the shore, Harley and Zoe talked about restaurants. It was as if they had always belonged there.

And yes, he did say '_their_' place. He had a lot of work to do to make the place enough for two but… he liked doing some handiwork and she happened to have a thing for seeing him with a tool belt.

"Wade, I think the fish is looking at me," Zoe complained with a face of panic as she eyed the fish.

"Maybe he was sent by his peers to see who was making all that noise."

Zoe glared at him half-heartedly before lunging forward to tackle him. Harley laughed loudly when he saw them running around his truck and playing as if they were fourteen-year-olds again meeting during summer and falling for each other.

_the end_.

* * *

**Just wondering, do you still want the sequel?**


End file.
